Life After: Sonic Crew
by Iced-Out-Snowman
Summary: Life After Ark, read as they deal just about anything I can throw at them. Women, motherinlaws, child support, jelous exgirls, evil experientment things, Eggman's new plans, the Military.Chap 24: With a threat this big, time for amends.
1. True Feelings

**(Renamed) Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**I've decide to replace the old harder on the eyes, chaps, some new words added, not much but easier to read, that's about it, everything is pretty much the same.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: True Feelings

There he was doing nothing as usual, except guarding that giant green rock. It had been three months since the events of ARK and three months since he had last seen her, the one person who has tormented him day and night without speaking to him. He thought of her, the last words she spoke;

_"I've got something better than jewels that I'm thinking about right now, it will all work out you'll see."_

_'What did she mean by that?'_ He thought over and over.

Then a twig snapped, catching his attention, he looked ahead...nothing;

"I've been thinking too much, I need a nap." He said. He then lay down in front of the Master Emerald and fell asleep.

Darkness lured around him.

"Is this a dream?" His question echoed.

Then in the distance he saw a familiar figure; she giggled at him and said "Hey Knuckles."

"Rouge..."He said softly but shaken, then she came closer to him and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"And I love you too." He looked up at her; he turned his head back and noticed the shrine with the Mastered Emerald, he turned back and walked off with Rouge holding her hand and smiled at her.

All of sudden something grabbed her and cupped her mouth.

He went into a fighting stance and yelled, "Let go of her now, before I kick your ass!"

"Knuckles! You have been too distracted by her to do your job, guarding the Master Emerald!" The figure said in a deep god like voice, reviling himself to be a glowing sky blue echidna with bright white eyes.

"That doesn't matter to me now!" Knuckles yelled.

"That's is why you cannot be with her! You no longer care about the Master Emerald! You've been solely trusted with guarding it! You can not be thinking of your self when there are such great things at stake!" He said.

"I've never done anything for myself in my entire life; everything I've ever done has been for the good of the Master Emerald! And now all I want is one thing, to be with happy...with her." He said losing his voice.

"Disobey the will of the guardians and she will suffer this fate!" He then he slashed a very sharp knuckle barb across her neck, and let go of her. Her eyes widen and became all white; she fell to the floor and was surrounded by a pool of red thick blood.

Knuckles ran to her and fell to his knees and turned her head saw the large wound from where the blood flowed through.

"Rouge...no...no...no...please don't leave me...please...don't leave...me, I finally got you and...now...please don't leave..." He began to cry over her dead corpse.

He looked up at the blue figure and said, "Why can't I be happy for once in my life? Why does my guardianship of the Master Emerald have to stand the way of me being happy? Why? She was no harm, she wasn't a threat!"

"Knuckles, you know very well that's not true. She is a thief; she would have had her way with you. Your mind must be on the Master Emerald and nothing else!"

"But that still doesn't answer my question!" Knuckles yelled back.

The darkness began to fade.

"Yoo-hoo wakey-wakey-wakey mister guardian." A sly voice said.

Knuckles woke up and looked at Rouge who smiled at him and asked, "Was the little guardian having a bad nightmare?" She laughed.

"Shut up Rouge…"

"Sheesh, so touchy-touchy, what were dreaming about? Besides me?" She asked with a wide grin.

"I wasn't dreaming about you and its none of your business." He said crossing his arms.

"Yes you were, why else would you be calling out my name out loud in your sleep?" She said with one hand on her hip.

"Why'd you come here?" He asked flatly, trying to change the subject.

"Just to catch up with and _old_ friend."

"Old! I'm old look whose talking you're—"He stop because he saw Rouge raise her as if she was going to slap him;

"Watch it buddy, finish that sentence and I will slap the shit out of you!"

"Yea...forget what I was about to say." Knuckles chuckled nervously.

Rouge calmed down and sat down next to him, "So still guarding this huh?"

"Yeah life for me is never any different." He looked away;

_'At least not until you popped up in my life...'_

"So how's your life going?" He asked.

"Not bad actually, as you already know I'm not a thief anymore but I do work for the president more often now. And I'm trying to accomplish more of my dreams now." She answered.

"Which would be..." He asked as he made a hand gesture.

"Well I've always wanted to write a book and more than that I've always wanted to...to..." She stopped talking and turned her head and began to blush slightly.

"No...No go on Rouge, finish" Knuckles insisted.

"Well ok but promise not to laugh! And only if you tell me about...um...um... Ah ha! You have to tell me about who you like. And I know there's someone!" She poked at his chest.

"How would know?"

"Everyone in this world likes someone!"

"Fine..." He said annoyed.

"You better not lie to me Knuckles because I'm telling you something very personal to me." She said while giving him a death glare.

"I said I **will**! Sheesh you're so untrusting, now finish what you were telling me."

She sighed and began, "I've always wanted to be a...a...mother."

There was a strange and weird and uncomfortable pause…

Then, Knuckles scooted away from her and raised and eyebrow and ask;

"Are you serious?"

"Why is it **_so_** shocking to everyone that I've always wanted to be a mother?" She let out a heavy and aggravated sigh.

"Can I ask why?" She sighed again;

"Because I remember the joy my mother had when she took care of me and my brothers and sisters. I've always wanted to experience the joy that my mother had, a joy that I never got from stealing jewels or anything else...okay enough about me now let's hear about your love." She chuckled.

"Oop! Would ya look at the time, nice seeing you again but it's time to leave, see ya!"

"Oh no you don't! You have to do it because I told about my dream, now go on and don't you dare lie to me..." She said a bit angered by Knuckles.

"Ok...there is someone, she's beautiful, sweet, and she doesn't know I like her,"

"_Like_? Stop lying Knuckles..." Rouge said pushing him playfully.

"Okay! fine I love her! There happy?" He yelled crossing his arms again. A blush made its way onto his cheeks.

"Aww, look, you're blushing too! Can I have a name please?" She asked eagerly wanting to know.

"No." He said turning his back to and lying down.

Under his breath he whispered, "_Cause she's sitting right next to me._"

Rouge's sensitive bat ears heard what he said and she blushed heavily.

She suddenly began to grin happily at the thought, "Aww Knuckles that's so sweet I didn't know you cared about me, let alone loved me!"

Knuckles's eyes went wide;

'_Son of a…she heard me! Those damn ears! Now what am I supposed to say?'_ He got up quickly and turned to face her, only to be met by her soft and gentle lips.

As she kissed him, she moved up on to his lap. She put a hand on his cheek as he put one around her and another on her thigh. She moaned softly as he continued to kiss her. She began to giggle as he began to play with her tongue.

They were going to need air sooner or later. When they broke off they heard some snickering.

All of sudden Espio the Chameleon became visible and fell to the floor laughing his heart out and saying;

"Oh my...pfffihahahahhahah! Knuckles the Echidna: powerful guardian of Master Emerald is in love with Rouge the Bat!" Knuckles blush into a new shade of red, Rouge turned into a soft pink.

As if that wasn't bad enough in tree up head of them, Sonic fell off branch with camera in his hand laughing harder than Espio; he got up and started walking over to them. Tails and Amy popped out of a bush and walk towards them.

"Anyone else hiding up here?" Knuckles ask extremely embarrassed knowing that they were going even more fun of him now.

"Jeez Knuckles, you call yourself a guardian? We've been here way before Rouge got here and you couldn't tell we were here?" Espio laughed some more, "Or was it because you're too busy thinking about her…or maybe it's because you were way into that kiss?"

"So…Rouge…Knuckles…how did the other's tongue taste?" Sonic said trying to contain his laughter.

"Alright…get it out of your systems now before I get mad." Knuckles said all was quiet for a moment, and then Sonic, Tails, and Espio busted out laughing harder and louder then before.

Growling a little Knuckles deicide to withhold his rage and use this to his advantage, "Well Sonic, Tails, Espio I don't see any of you guys holding a girl on your lap and kissing her." Espio and Tails shut up.

Sonic sighed and started talking about what they had been talking about earlier and showed them to camera, "Nice to know what your dreams are Mama Rouge! hahahaha!"

Rouge got up off Knuckles's lap and walk towards Sonic who continued to go on, "Man I wonder what a bat and an echidna mix into, maybe something with dreadlocks and wings of a bat or may—'' Rouge's blood boiled and she ended up kicking Sonic in between the legs. He fell to the ground in pain.

Tails chuckled a little, "Ouch that's gotta hurt."

Sonic held himself, groaning as a silence covered them.

"What'd we do now?" Tails asked.

"Well we could get me an ice pack please?" Sonic ask while holding himself.

"Knuckles where do keep ice up here?" Amy groaned trying to aid the hedgehog in pain.

"In my house, in—"

"You have a house up here?" Rouge interrupted.

"Yeah of course I do, who doesn't have a house."

"Well I've never seen it; can you at least show me?" Rouge asked while looking for the house.

"Sure why not...um just wait a sec." Knuckles then got up placed his hands on the Master Emerald chanted some words and then the floor under the emerald opened up and it slowly spun inside and the floor close up sealing the emerald inside.

"What'd you do?" Tails ask him.

"Well that place were it is now is called the Chaos Chamber, that is impenetrable cell only a guardian like me can open and go in to." Knuckles explained.

* * *

They then arrived at Knuckles's house and when they walked in. It was a simple place 1 room, 1 bed, a living room: 2 couches and a kitchen.

"Wow Knuckles do you know how cook?" Amy asked

"A little bit not much just what I can kill."

"Kill?" Rouge asked him in shaken voice.

"Yeah like chickens and stuff like that." He answered.

Espio laughed "Chickens live up here?"

"Yea just about everything lives here except maybe cows."

"Moooo" Tails joked.

"No…not funny." Sonic said dully.

"So why'd you guys come here any way?" Rouge asked the three.

"We came to see if maybe Knuckles wanted to come to Cream's birthday. I still don't why she wants you come, any way you coming?" Sonic began

**

* * *

In a forest near Knuckles's house**

"_Three more warnings, three more that's all you get then matters will taken into my hands Knuckles_." The figure knelt down on a branch and disappeared.

* * *

(Near Tha Iced Out Snowman's house in the street)

Snowman: The fuck you want?

Lawyer: Just disclaim it before I take your car.

Snowman: Yea...right... (Doesn't see his eclipse get towed away...)

Snowman: Oh shit! Hey wait, I still got payments on that!

Lawyer: Disclaim it then!

Snowman: Motherfucker, fine they (sonic crew) ain't mines! Now give me car back!

Lawyer: Here (releases car from tow chain, car slams on ground)

Snowman: Hey what the fuck? That's metallic paint job you bitch!

Lawyer: Not my problem... (zooms off)

DJ: Stupid gov't assholes...


	2. Cream's Brithday & JulieSu

**Life After Ark: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: (Choking lawyer) DJ: Yeah I don't own them but you're gonna pay for a new paint job you asshole…**

**Lawyer: (slums over)**

**DJ: Oh shit… (drops body and scoots away…)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"Um I don't see why not. Sonic you wouldn't happen to have any idea at all why she wants me to come?" Knuckles asked Sonic scratched the back of his head "Umm actually I do know why." "Why didn't you tell us?" Rouge asked him. Sonic walked over to Knuckles and whispered in his ear Knuckles start yelling "What! No, No, No! I'm not doing it; I'm done with that stuff!"

"Aww common man! Please just this one more time Knuckles!" Sonic begged him "Do they even what we say in the you-know-what?"

"What is the you-know- what!" Rouge yelled at the two. "Me, Knuckles and Tails were in a—" Knuckles grabbed and cupped Sonic's mouth, he yelled muffled "What the HELL KUNCKLES!"

Rouge ran to them and separated them. "Knuckles what is wrong with you!" Rouge asked angrily "Oh I get it you don't want her to know about your past job." Sonic said "What job? Knuckles what is so embarrassing about it? You know I won't laugh." Rouge responded sweetly "Well Sonic, Tails, and I—" "Were in rap group, Knuckles was the DJ, I was the music mixer (meaning that he chose music mixed it with others duh! Sorry I'm having a bad case beginners writer's block, I'm taking advice/ideas from my 7, 14, 10 nephews OO) Sonic wrote most of the lyrics and we performed it in clubs, concerts." Tails interrupted.

"Wow, Knuckles why do want to hide it so much?" Rouge asked him, Knuckles answered her with "Well I don't like to talk about it or remember it that's all. And I needed the money for gloves for my hands and I thought it might entertain me for a while, instated of guarding that stupid rock day and night."

"What do your hands look like anyway? You never taken them off ever since I've met you, before you used rapped them up with cloth." Sonic asked the now annoyed echidna "That's for me to know and for you guys never to find out, not even Rouge." He said while crossing his arms. "What! Why not! Why can't I know I'm your girlfriend!"

Sonic snickered at the last words Rouge used. "Knuckles has a girrrlfrieeend" He said in a childish tone "Shut up blue boy, Before I sock you in the face!"

"Any way, what did you mean 'Do they even know what we say in the you-know-what?' She asked the guys "I meant do they know that we cuss in the songs?" "Knuckles, she turning 13 not 7! Besides were only playing "clean" disks" Tails answered, Rouge said "Wow so many secrets I wonder else I can find out about you." She walked over to his bedroom and saw a book.

"Hey what's in this black book I see on your bed Knuckles?" Knuckles quickly darted in the room close the door and hid the book. "Alright that's enough no more snooping through my stuff!"

"Hey Knuckles your turn table is in your attic right?" "Yeah why do you ask?" He said walking towards the open stair case that led to the attic, "Well I don't see it." Sonic said "It's in that trunk over there." He pointed over trunk on the right side of the room he then walked over and opened it to reveal a silver steel turn table, headset with mic, and bellow all that stuff were tons of CDs and records for the turn table.

"Wow look at all the CDs, I'm listen to this one." Rouge grabbed a CD, Knuckles realized which one it was "Oh god not that one." Rouge walked over to a boom box plugged it in, popped in the CD in press PLAY. (A/N I Don't own any of these to come songs) The first song to play "Tipsy" (J-Kwon) these lines caught Rouge's attention "Single man ain't tryin get hitched, either way don't be mad son- of-a-bitch." PAUSE "Knuckles how old you were when you did this?" "16 Why?" "How old are you now?" "18 and again why?" "I never knew you had such a dirty mouth." She said skipping two songs "What are you talking about?" She sighed "Never mind." PLAY (YoungGunz) "Can't stop Wont stop--" She Skipped it, the next song made Knuckles jump up and press stop "Please not this one, especially this one."

"Common Knuckles it can't be that bad." "Actually it is, I would know its performed good, but the moral sense is pretty bad, I had to pay him 10 grand just for him to perform at a club." Sonic said while look through the CDs. "Hmmm lets hear what's so bad about it." She press play and she listened (Petey Pablo's Freek-A-Leak play but instead of him it was Knuckles/ I forgot most of lyrics though so just bare with me) She listen through most of the song a little disturbed but not much, then she frown at "Do want a missionary with your feet crammed to the headboard, do want it from the back with your face in pillow so yell as loud as want, do want—" She stopped it "Alright…that's enough of that…" Rouge stared at Knuckles.

"Hey I didn't write Sonic did." Knuckles responded to her.

"Well let's get going common." Sonic said walking down with Knuckles stuff. "Where's Espio?" Tails asked them all "Umm not sure last I s—" Knuckles was interrupted by laughter coming for his room, they looked inside to see Espio on his bed reading Knuckles's black book "Oh my god this is priceless, this is gold!" Espio yelled out in laughter.

"Hey give me that book back." He chased Espio through the room, while running he made fun of Knuckles and his book, he said laughing "Hey Knuckles remember entry 356?"

"Why you! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna break your fucking neck!" Espio cleared his throat and began to read while running around (A/N that's hard if you tried it) "Entry 356: April 9th Dear journal it been two weeks since any interesting happened since ARK that is, but last night I had the best, but also weirdest dream, I dreamt that I was with Rouge and we were—" Before he could finish Knuckles tackled him and hit him on the head. Knuckles took the book and hid under his bed.

"Me and you were what?" Rouge asked Knuckles "Uh nothing." "Either you tell me or I'm leaving you." "Wow that's fast, you get a girl one day and she dumps the same day." Espio commented "Okay how about this Ill tell you, when finish putting Espio in the hospital ok?" He cracked his knuckles, Espio ran to the door "So ill uh...see guys at party uh...bye." He zoomed out the door. "Common we've wasted to much time were gonna be late!" Tails said pushing Sonic out the door.

* * *

**Cream's House** (I'm gonna go through this quickly so jus use your imagination during this part)

Knuckles, Tails, Sonic went up and performed 6 songs and took a break.

**

* * *

Back stage**

"DAMN I'm tired as hell, Sonic you go take the requests." Knuckles said before dunking his head in a cooler of ice water. "Fine I'll do it." He walked over the side where there wear a line 15 kids of all ages, Sonic took out a note pad kid after kid came told the song they want played then Cream came up Sonic, "Hey Cream what's up?"

"Nothing, I just two songs." "Okay name em." "One 'Happy People' (R. Kelly) and 'Ride Wit You' (Joe/G-Unit)"

"Okay...Should have Tails meet at the dance floor?" "How did you know that?" "Umm everyone knows you like Tails."

"Geez it is that obvious?" "Kinda, but ignoring that, better get going." Sonic walked back to Knuckles and Rouge and told what Cream wanted "Aww that's so cute, isn't Knuckles?"

"Fine I want my money though.(Smack)" Rouge sent a good right hand into the back of his head, "Common you're doing this for free OK?" Knuckles grew shocked, "No way! I'm getting paid for this!" A cold glare from Rouge mad him reconsider that comment.

(I'm not a good lyric writer so get lime wire and look for it if you wanna know the whole song)

Sonic told Tails that Cream wanted to talk to him, and that they won't need him for the first couple of songs. "Happy People" song began to play "Common Tails lets dance." Cream yanked him towards the dance floor; he realized what was happening; Sonic and the others set him up. They danced nothing special, until the last parts. "Ooh, now if wanna step you gotta do like do, when I move. Step to left, step to the right, spin around bring on down, Bring it on up let me see you partner stroll." That repeated three and on the last time Cream wouldn't let go of Tails and just stood there hugging him.

"Uh Cream can you let go of me?"

"Only if go on one date with me?" She said hugging him harder.

"Why me, why not Charmy?" He asked trying to pry her off.

"I don't like Charmy, plus he's already seeing someone." She said quickly

'_Oh common! I'm only 15 I can't be committed at this age!_.' "Um I think about it okay? Now can please let go of me!"

"Fine just call me then." Cream said turning her back to him and pouting, Tails only scratch his head in confusion, '_Women...'_

Back stage "Okay were done, and I got to go back home." Sonic said sipping some water.

"Me too, Knuckles I'll come over tomorrow." Rouge went over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Bye baby." He waved at her as she jump and flew off.

"Wow you really love her don't you?" Sonic asked thinking the echidna only wanted a one night stand "I'm leaving before I get the need to break your jaw." Knuckles walk off carrying his stuff.

Angel Island Knuckles walk to his house then his phone rang (sorry forgot to mention that.) he walked over and answered it "Hello?" a female voice answered him.

"Hi Knuckles its Julie-Su. I'm back from that trip to china."

"Really? So how did it go?"

"Not bad, I'm relaxed now; how about I come over tomorrow and tell you about it."

"Uh sure that's fine." He hung up, and then the phone rang again "Hello?"

"Hey Knuckles it's Rouge I'm sorry but I can't come over tomorrow, I have to work I'm sorry honey, I'll call you later on." She said depressed

"Oh...that's fine I'll miss you." He said in a sad tone "I'm sorry, bye." She hung up, he did too, he walked over to his bed laid down and thought 'Did she call me honey?' He forgot it and fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright! Chap 2 refixed/rebooted/redone/rewritten what ever you wanna call it.**

**I'm out! Peace bitches.**


	3. Too much love

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sega's characters.**

**(Old reply) To spikeluver2000: I have no idea most of the Sonic crew, Shadow will come later so will Sally, Mina**

**

* * *

Angel Island**

The sun beam through the windows and hit Knuckles. He woke and remembered who's coming today. He got up and made something to eat. He then walked outside and opened the Chaos Chamber and let the Master Emerald out.

At bout 12:00 Julie-Su came up and yelled at bored echidna, "Hey Knuckles I'm here." He got up and greeted her "Hey long time no see, so how was china?"

"Oh it was great!" She sat next to him and told him about it. (I don't much about china so I'm skipping some dialogue.)

She asked him "So how have you been."

"Oh fine just bored, Cream's 13 now and I have about 500 grand in the bank."

"Hmm now I know who to come to for money." She said like she a money scheme in her head.

"Yea…keep thinking that." He said smirking.

"Is that anyway to treat your friend?" She said pushing him playfully.

She ran the thought in her mind 'Okay you've asked him before maybe he's changed his mind.'

"Knuckles I know I've asked you before, but please just once can go out on one date, Please!" She begged

Knuckles quickly answer "No Julie-Su."

"Why not! please just once, I want one good reason why not! And don't give me that Master Emerald crap!" Knuckles was bit shocked at how angry she was but he couldn't break his trust with Rouge.

"I can't okay and its not because of the emerald." She asked angered "Why, Why! There is no reason is there? You just don't want to."

"Okay fine! I'm already seeing someone OKAY?" Julie-Su was shocked 'He's seeing someone! But who it can't be Amy or Mina. Who!' She thought to herself

"Who is it?" She demanded; Knuckles knew she wouldn't like the answer, "It's Rouge..."

"That batgirl you met three months ago? How the hell can you like her, you told me she tried to steal your emerald?"

"Yes that's her okay, look I'm sorry but I just don't like you the way you like me okay?" He said with a hard voice.

"Knuckles you barely know her! I've known you for eight years, and all of sudden she show's up and now you're in love her? That should be me! I'm the one who you should love not her!" Knuckles got piss off at her (children may not like the next part.)

"Alright now you listen, and listen good! I love her that's, that! There is nothing you do to make me change my mind understand!" By that time he was standing up, looking down on her. Julie-Su stood up and looked up at him with anger and disappointment, "Knuckles this isn't love, it called you being too FUCKING DESPERATE! Knuckles she a damn thief! What about your 'job' that wouldn't let 'us' come together?"

"I told you "us" never happened because I don't love you!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah you don't love me but you love someone who just happens to be a thief?" She shot back.

"She not a thief any more!" He said with anger.

"How do you know?" She asked crossing her arms.

"She told me and I trust her!"

"Aside from that, Knuckles she's not even your own species! She's a bat not an echidna!"

"I don't care I love her! So she's a bat, what I can't love a bat? Since when does that matter at all?"

"Knuckles...your being too desperate...I love you more than she loves you..." Knuckles got very mad at her comment, "Alright that's it! I said you can come over to tell about your trip to china, not to come here and bitch about the person I love, Now get off my island before I'm forced to kick you out!"

"But I--" Knuckles cut her off, "NOW!"

Knuckles pointed to the edge of Angel Island. Julie-Su walked off, Knuckles made sure that she left.

**

* * *

Later**

Now it was 2:00 Knuckles left the emerald in the chamber, he was at Sonic's house talking to him about what happen.

"Well if you ask me, I say that you did the right thing, If you love her then stay with her, my mom always said it doesn't matter how old, or what species they are as long you love them and they love you back." Amy said walking in on the conversation.

"She's right Knuckles" Sonic said agreeing with her, "Thanks guys now I don't feel as bad as did before, I don't love her but I broke her heart and I feel sorry for her."

"Yes but that's better then breaking the heart of woman you love." Amy said reassuring him that it was for the best.

Then the phone rang Amy answered it "Hello?"

The caller said, "Amy? What are you doing at Sonic's house?"

"Hey Rouge, I'm over here visiting him and Knuckles—" Knuckles started paying more attention to the conversation.

"Knuckles is there? Tell him I'm at his house looking for him."

"Okay sure bye." Knuckles got up and ran to Amy "Where is she? Is she okay!" Amy answered him calmly.

"She's fine calm down, she's at your place—" Knuckles bolted out the door faster than Sonic cutting Amy off.

"Damn and people say I'm fast." Sonic said.

**

* * *

Angel Island**

Rouge stood there, looking for him, hoping that he would get there faster. About three seconds later a red figure came into sight, she smiled happily, she ran into his open arm and embraced him.

"I'm sorry but had to go to work today, I miss you." She smiled at him.

"I missed you too." He kissed her passionately. She sat down with him and explained why she had go to work and why she came so early "So your telling me that this "Top Secret" project is only going to require you to show up every day and do some research on weapons and other things of warfare."

"Yes but the good thing is I get out early, So that means I get to spend most of the day with you." She said leaning on him.

"How long will you be on this project?" He asked

"About two more weeks then I'm all yours." She said slyly

"Wow that's a small project." He chuckled

"Who cares?" They kissed again.

"You want to go do something tonight?" He asked her, she thought for minute.

"How about we go get some dinner at 'Blue Lake' Okay?"

"Oh I see Rouge The Bat wants to eat fancy tonight."

"Yes I do if that's not a problem?" She said looking at him with a smart face.

"No its fine I'll ask Tikal to cover for me."

"Okay it's a date." She said putting her hand on his cheek and kissing him. She told him to be at her place at 8:00. After she flew off Knuckles floated down to a cliff.

**

* * *

The Cliff**

Knuckles dug into the ground and pulled out small remote "Wow who would have thought that Eggman's invention might help me." He press a blue button. (not the ones that go boom!)

All of a sudden a clear road appeared out cliff leading to the side of it. He walked down the road and got to the end, he then faced the rock wall he punched it; it easily fell apart revealing a big steel door, he pulled out the remote again and press a grey button.

The door opened up showing a dark room with laser Xs (4 of them, there on the rims of cars just keep reading.) He switch the light on; on his right there were two cars, they were Eclipses one black, the other red.

He reached for the wall and grabbed a pair of car keys he pressed the alarm button; the car made 'alarm off' sound, the laser Xs disappeared from the rims they seemed to be 20 inch rims (This is similar to my Eclipse.) With non-stock bumpers, muffler tips, tinting and spoilers, side skirts, rear lights, and head lights.

He hopped in the red one and started it letting out a loud noise because of the muffler tip; he turned it off, got out and walked to left side of room reach for some tools. He walk to the trunk bent down and remove the muffler tip, he threw in the back of the car and started it again, and it was a lot quieter now, he sped off on to the clear road and took a route that lead to a street on the outskirts of Station Square he turned on the CD player and played song number one (Stunt 101 G-unit, a personal fave.)

"I forgot about this song." He drove to the bank. He pulled up the ATM and took out $400.

"I got about 2 hours left, time for some fun." He speeded off on the road.

* * *

**Well reposted another one (its not that hard to edit this, chap 19 still not done…yet)**


	4. I love you no matter what

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sega characters. **

**Thank for the reviews I the last part of chapter three was stupid and pointless but how the echidna going to pick up his lady? What are they going walk to fancy restaurant, plus the car plays a part.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 Highway 270**

He was driving at a high speed; there were barely any cars out on the road. After a few miles he pulled over and pressed a black button (I'm trying to stay away from red buttons too many, it's always a red one) and small screen appeared out of the CD player. "I hope I remember how to do this." He typed in $400-4 person race on highway 270: exit 31 to exit 45 and with that he drove to exit 31 which was just up ahead, he waited for 10 minutes then two cars showed up a pink one and a teal.

A human girl of 17 years stepped out of the pink car she seemed to be Hispanic "You sent the message out?" Knuckles answered her "Yeah we need just one person and we start." The person in the teal car stepped out. He was a sky blue echidna "Who's holding the money?"

"Two starters are coming one coming to pick up the money and then to exit 45 the other to start the race." A white Corvette pulled up; She stepped out, she was a white hedgehog wearing black pants and a black shirt, the clothes showed off her figure, Knuckles kept staring at her until he heard "Common lets start, were are the starters." Then a black Honda pull up and two girls got out; they were twins.

"Okay where's the money." She said pulling out a steel jar, everyone put their $400 inside; she got back in drove off towards 45. The other one stayed "Alright guys straight line if you don't know the drill." Everyone did as they were told; she lifted her hands and back down, The cars sped off, the Corvette was following the teal car, and Knuckles was in third being followed by the pink car. "Damn I knew I should have brought the black one!" then the white Corvette drove off the highway Knuckles pulled up ahead of the teal car. He had to keep this up for another 10 miles in this 13 mile race.

At exit 43 when his hopes of winning were high, then the Corvette came up on side of him, her window came down she looked at him; he did the same, then she blew a kiss at him and wave and went faster, leaving him dead in her dust. She finished 1st, Knuckles 2nd, the Hispanic girl 3rd, the blue echidna 4th.

She came over Knuckles and said "Great race, you need some a little bit faster though." He nodded, she pulled out piece of paper wrote something down "Called me, if you need a women in your life." Then she kissed him, he wanted to get her off but he didn't, she broke off and walked to her car waved at him and drove off with the money. He still had an hour left; he drove off to a small parking lot. He stat there staring at the paper, it read

_356-5482 Call me _

_Sherry love ya_

"Sherry..." He whispered 'I can't like her, her I barely know her...but still' He opened up his glove compartment and placed to paper inside.

He drove off to the bank (again) he took out $500 this time "Maybe next time I'll be luckier." He down the road at 55 mph and arrive at Rouge house. He got out and walked to her door and knocked.

"Coming!" She yelled from inside. The door opened, Knuckles eyes went wide Rouge was standing with a black dress that show the most cleavage he had ever seen. "Hey stop looking at me like that, you'll have to wait a while first." She winked at him

"Sorry it's just I've never seen you dressed like this..."

"I wish I could say the same about you, but you might not look that good if you dressed in a tux." "To itchy, that's why I don't wear them unless it's a special occasion." She peered behind him "Oh you have an Eclipse...So that's what you spend your money on." "We should get going." Changing the subject, because it reminded him of what happen earlier.

**

* * *

Later**

They walked to their table Knuckles pulled out Rouge's seat. A waiter approached them and in a French accent "Would you like a drink or appetizer?" Rouge looked at the menu "Um I'll have a glass of wine."

"Me too." Knuckles said "Of course, I'll be right back to take your orders." Knuckles nodded. "So Knuckles I've always wondered have you ever dated anyone besides me." "No, I know other woman but I've never been attracted to them." He went on about why he never liked Mina or Amy or even Sally. The waiter came back with their wine "Are ready to order?"

Rouge answered "Not yet some more time please?"

"Of course." He said. "Rouge can tell me why you even like me?" He said causing her to blush "Well when I first met I saw that you were kind of cute but the problem was that you seem like an ill tempered jerk, but then I found myself in love with you when you saved my life, it showed me that you sweet side. And then that day I showed up at Angel Island I came because I had to tell you whether you loved me or not."

"But I've always loved you it just a while to figure that out." He said sipping his wine.

"And when you say that "she's sitting right next to me" I felt so happy and that's why I kissed you." The waiter came back "Are ready to order?"

"I am, and I'll have the chicken rice."(That sounds like Chinese food) Rouge skimmed over the menu "I'll have the vegetable soup." He wrote the orders down and walked off. "Vegetable soup?" He asked raising an eyebrow,

She grinned "I have a figure to maintain for you." Knuckles turned completely red at the comment, she laughed at red echidna. They continued to talk while waiting about well whatever they could.

The waiter came back with the two orders "Chicken rice...and a vegetable soup." Handing them their food, then Rouge popped the question (not that one morons) "Really Knuckles why don't you ever take off your gloves?"

"Well...I...How about I show later but promise you won't vomit on me."

"Knuckles what are you talking about? They can't be that bad." She said questionably

"Well you'll probably change your mind when you see them." He said shamefully

"No I won't...Wait! Knuckles you don't think I'm going to leave you just because of how your hands look do you?" He said nothing and looked down.

She searched through her purse and wrote something down and left, leaving the piece of paper. "Rouge! Please I didn't mean to make you mad." He kept saying to her, but all she was "Read the note." Walked off, she flew off later on.

He walked back, He saw the note she talked about. He read it:  
_It's not what you think it is, just go home._

He left $200 on the table and walked to his car sad because he was being a sensitive bitch

He got his garage parked his car and went back to Angel Island.

**

* * *

Angel Island**

He walked to the shrine and sat down only to be greeted by his favorite person. "Rouge I'm sorry, I wa—" She cut him off with long kiss as she did that she slowly pulled off his gloves. He tried to get her to stop but she kept pushing the kiss and distracting him.

She broke off and look at his hands, he looked away and closed his eyes. His hands were red and fury a few scars on his palm, on the back of his hands his knuckle barbs were bear bone, no fur just cold bone, the hand part was fury, but his barbs had small slashes on it.

He open his eyes because he felt something warm on his hand he look at his hand to his surprise Rouge was kissing his hand.

"Knuckles I love you no matter what." He leaned forwards and kissed her more passionately than ever before 'Sorry Sherry I'm taken' he thought.

**

* * *

DJ: (watching The Boondocks)**

**T.V:**

**Granddad: You hit my car! Are you blind?**

**Old guy: (pointing cane in his face) Yes…I…am!**

**Granddad: Wait you're blind?**

**Old guy: Yea! You a problem with that nig--gaa?**

**DJ: Whoo! Thats funny...yea you can go away now...**


	5. Cat fight!

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters below **

**

* * *

Tail's House 2 weeks since the date **

"Tails! That report, get that report! Print it now!"

"God damn Julie-Su calm down, Ow…I think I'm deaf in my right ear now." Tails said rubbing his right ear.

"I'm sorry Tails; it's just that this thing is really important." He walked over to his printer

"Why do you need this report?"

"I want the article because I think Knuckles's life is on the line..." Tails sighed, "Julie-Su...is this about the fact that he's in love with Rouge and not you?"

"Of course not! I'm over him."

"Sure you are..." He gave her the paper, she ran out the door "I better call Knuckles and tell him who's on the way." He tried to call but all he was the answering machine.

**

* * *

Angel Island **

Knuckles was holding Rouge on his lap ticking her to death. "Knuckles...ha-ha...st-stop...ha-ha!" He kept tickling her, "Say you love me and then I'll think about it." He grinned at the laughing bat "Okay...ha-ha! I-ha-ha love you...ha-ha now...ha-ha! Stop!" "Now only if you give me a kiss."

"Fine...ha-ha." She kissed him as he wrapped his hands around her back embracing her, but the embrace was soon broken by a pink blur.

Rouge was knocked out of Knuckles's hands and land on the right side of her and Knuckles on the other side of her. Rouge got up first shaking her head "Amy what the hell—" She stop and noticed that the pink creature was an echidna, "Who the hell are you?"

The pink person stood up "My name is Julie-Su if you must know." Knuckles got up and said "Julie-Su what the hell are you doing here."

"You know her Knuckles?" Rouge asked wondering what the heck is happening "Yeah she's a...or was a friend of mine."

"What kind of friend?" She asked him as if he was doing something bad…

"It's not what you think I'm not cheating on you Rouge. That's the last thing I would even think of doing." Julie-Su interrupted their argument, "You lying bitch! You're here to complete a mission to hurt my Knuckles!" Rouge was confused but answered "First of all watch who your calling a bitch! Second what the hell are you talking about?"

The two argued about Knuckles, and then Knuckles saw a piece of paper in Julie-Su's hand he grabbed it and read it, he walked in between them.

"STOP NOW! Rouge is this true?" He said handing her the paper; Her eyes went wide as she read the paper "No...No th-this can't be real."

"It's as real as you and me." Julie-Su said crossing her arms and waiting for an explanation "Oh my God the president issue this…" She dropped the paper and ran off the island Knuckles ran after her but stopped when he heard Julie-Su mouthing off.

"That's right run you lying bitch!" Julie-Su yelled at her, she was about to say more but she was slammed into a wall by a very pissed Knuckles and extremely angry at her he growled.

"Now get this straight, from this day forth Julie-Su I never want to see you again within 10 miles of me and Rouge, you are no longer welcomed here! Now get the fuck off my island before I get mad enough to kill you." He said last part coldly.

"So this is the thanks I get for revealing the truth. We—" His rage grew and he let her go but harshly, letting her hit the floor hard.

"Get the hell outta my sight! Our friendship is over!"

"Fine." She walked to the edge. He saw some tears in her eyes but he didn't care at this point. "Someday you'll be sorry Knuckles." She jumped off, and he walked to the shrine.

**

* * *

White house; heavy security got asses whooped by a pissed off bat… **

"What the fuck is this!" She yelled hopping on the desk, the president looked at her like if she was crazy, "Um…Rouge you wanna calm down and hop off my desk?" He said coolly.

She shove the paper in his face, "How'd you get this? This a strict order, only me and few others have access to this report." He said grabbing the paper.

"That doesn't matter, why are you ordering an assault on Angel Island! And for that fact why are ordering use of lethal force?" She yelled, she took breathe and got off the desk, still pissed she crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

The president sighed and confessed, "Rouge you know as well as I do, that green emerald has the power to supply the entire earth of endless energy! We have to take it, look we know he'll defend it to his death but he doesn't understand that it's for the benefit of the world!"

"So you're gonna kill him?" Rouge shot back, "That is not the intention, only if he begins to fight back, look why are we even talking about this? You're the one who told me about it!" Rouge glared as he tried to blame her.

"Call it off…now!" She roared; president shook his head, "I can't cancel a in-progress mission!"

"Either you call it off or I go to the press about a certain project you have under wraps! Starts with a 'L'…" She said; the president looked her in the eyes, "These ears can hear more than just mumbled conversations, now I don't have all the specific of that project. But I do know more than you think! Like how much money your spending on it, and a few other things!" She said confident in her blackmail.

The president picked his phone up, "Yea…get me the Black Ops tactics officer…"

Rouge couldn't help but let out a small smirk in the middle of her anger, she kept thinking to her self about what she heard before.

"There…it's done…now about you-know what…" The president said playing with fingers, "We'll see…for now, its my business only." She said walking out, the president growl a little as she did leave.

**

* * *

Angel Island **

Knuckles was asleep on the shrine he woke up panting and sweating "Oh god that dream again." He saw Rouge coming to him he got and crossed his arms "What do you want?"

She looked into his purple eyes; he turned away "Knuckles I swear I knew nothing about that operation please look at me."

"Rouge it's not that I don't love you, it's just I don't know if I can trust you anymore..." She looked at the floor "So that's it huh?" She turned and walk away.

He looked at her sadly, 'You idiot! What the hell are you doing! Go after her, she apologized for something that wasn't her fault…but the Master Emerald…Who gives a shit! That thing is stay here no matter what, but she won't, she could have chosen any man she wanted besides you but she chose you because she loves you. He mind continued to argue with itself, his body moved on his emotions and not his thought, he ran for her.

"No! wait I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ever doubting you." A warmth of happiness ran through her, "Oh thank you! Thank you!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and started crying.

"Hey its okay it's not your fault and thank you...thank you for coming into my life." He said softly in her ear.

**

* * *

Angel Island; Forest **

A small group of soldiers ran towards a silent, small stealth copter, Topez stared at her friend and her love, she smiled; "I hate that echidna huh? You so full of it Rouge."

**

* * *

Office building Next Day **

"I'm telling you Topez, this computer hates me; it never wants to work!" Rouge complained while searching through files on the computer. "I'm sure it does Rouge." Topez said laughing, Rouge let out a sarcastic ha-ha, "First they tell me only one week than you take a vacation, now they tell me two more days…work you stupid thing!"

Topez smirked as she searched for papers through the cabinet "I'm sure Knuckles can hold up for another two days Rouge..."

Rouge turned and looked at a laughing Topez and four other co-workers "Very funny Topez, how did you find out?"

"I was on the island when I saw you two hugging and kissing while we were leaving."

Rouge blushed at what Topez was saying. "So how long have you been seeing him?" Topez asked.

"About a couple of weeks."

"What happened to I hate that echidna?" Topez said reminding her of the past comment she made.

"Shut up…least I can get a man!" Rouge spiked back, Topez rolled her eyes.

Topez walked over to Rouge's computer and turned it off, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Topez smiled "Rouge I'll finish up this report you go on." Rouge smiled back.

"Thanks Topez, you're a true friend." She got all her stuff and left to find her favorite echidna.

**

* * *

Angel Island **

Knuckles was in Angel Forest fighting a wolf. With a couple of punches it die, he had few slashes on him; they were bleeding heavily.

"I need to wash up this blood before I black out from blood loss." He walked to the lake. He jumped in and washed and walked back to the shrine and fell asleep.

* * *

The sky blue echidna look down on him. "Knuckles she will be the cause of your death!" 

"Why does it matter? I'm going to die any way someday." Knuckles frowned.

"But there must be a sensible guardian until that time comes!" The echidna said.

Knuckles yelled at him "What happens after I die! Huh? What happened then?"

"That is up to the Ancient One." The echidna said quietly, "Who is that?"

"He is the first guardian of the emerald, he died for the emerald! Every guardian must put aside their own needs to protect this emerald! Knuckles I've warned you for the last time, leave this thief and no harm will come to her!"

"No! I wont! I'll take you down if I have to! No! No!"

* * *

Rouge was shaking Knuckles "Knuckles! Knuckles are you okay?" 

"What?" He said waking up, "You were dreaming...what did you keep yelling no at?"

"(Sighs) I don't know what these dreams mean…" Knuckles continued on about his nightmares were she ends up dying and about the sky blue echidna who keeps haunting his dreams.

After all was said the first thing she said was "Do you think that's actually going to happen to us?" He sighed "I don't know I-I just don't know." She hugged him trying to comfort him but he just looked up at the sky and thought

'Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I just live out a normal life with someone I love?' He thought as he put his arm around Rouge pulling her closer to him.

**

* * *

Angel Forest **

_"That's it, no more chances guardian…"_

* * *

Well that's another reposted chap! I'm pea-ce out! 


	6. Return Of Shadow

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Like before reposted, edited a bit, new sentences, blah blah yadi-yada**

**

* * *

Somewhere in the woods**

He panted and panted and ducked in the water when he heard "He went this way, remember only stun him!" A platoon of troops ran by carrying stun guns of some sort. When there was no sign of them he ran to the closest city; Station Square.

**

* * *

Park Restaurant**

"Oh please Sonic just once?" Amy pleaded him "Alright just once but no one must know." They headed in side the restaurant.

"Table for two." He said to the armadillo, he showed them to a table, Sonic was about to sit down when the main entrance was blasted down. Six soldiers walked in and shot at Sonic, caught off guard he was stunned "Oh my god, what is this all about!" Amy yelled at the approaching soldiers.

"Its government business." Amy took out her hammer and threw it at the two soldiers knocking them out. She dragged Sonic's lifeless body towards the back only to get stunned herself. As the four soldiers approached them a black figure zoomed past them picking up the two bodies and zooming back out.

**

* * *

Mystic Ruins**

Sonic woke up "Uh...what happen." He said looking to his right, and then he saw a black figure "SHADOW! Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, now be quite she still unconscious." He saw him holding Amy's hand feeling for a pulse.

A few hours later Amy open her eyes Sonic hugged her quickly "Amy! Thank god you're ok." Amy blushed violently and then saw Shadow "Shadow? Is that you? Oh my God! How did you survive?"

"Um…how about I you tell later."

"Sonic lets go to Tails's place maybe he can help us with what happen just now." "Actually they're after me." Shadow hung his head down low feeling guilty.

"Let's go to Tails's place and we'll figure this thing out." They ran off.

**

* * *

Tails's House**

They knocked on the door Tails open he was on the phone with Cream "Cream I sai—" He dropped the phone and said in shock, "Shadow! You- you're alive, but how?" Sonic answered for him "He'll explain every thing when the others come." They walked inside; Tails started calling everyone and told them to come but didn't tell why.

Then an idea for revenge against Sonic popped up in his head; he decided to call Mina and Sally. One hour later Knuckles and Rouge knocked on the door. Knuckles walked in drinking a soda but dropped it at sight of Shadow, Rouge in shock said "Shadow? How are you alive?"

"Hey! My floor!" Tails said smacking Knuckles back to earth, "Well that's why everyone is coming so I can explain."

Twenty minutes later Mina arrived, followed by Sally, "Hmm, this is the Ultimate Life Form, heard much about you."

"He's cute." Mina said causing Shadow to blush. Everyone took a seat and listen to him as he explained that the reason he live was because he fell most of the way in super mode but made impact in normal mode breaking most of his bones nearly killing him. "So that's it that's what happened."

Tails kept wondering, "Shadow, you said most of your body was injured and broken, how'd you recover?"

"Tails, it happened on impact and for awhile I was laying there until my body healed, don't ask me about that, I have no clue…"

Sonic began to snicker "Hey Shadow you know Knuckles and Rouge in looove." Shadow smiled "Saw it coming." Sonic raised an eye brow "How?" "Well for one thing Rouge whenever she was asleep on ARK she would say his name in her sleep." Everyone laughed but Rouge who just turned red, Shadow saw Knuckles laughing "And Knuckles..."

Knuckles stop laughing because he knew what was coming "Knuckles...I saw you two fighting on meteor herd through a camera and every time you jumped over her and landed behind her you stared at her butt." Rouge raised an eyebrow at him while everyone else laughed "Really?" She said to him in a sly voice, He turned red and looked away from her and looked at the window covering his red face with his big glove.

Shadow notice Amy staring at Sally and Sonic…he knew what was up.

Shadow walked over to Amy and quietly whispered in her ear, "Amy, Sonic does like you so don't worry about her, I know because he told me "If I die Shadow tell Amy I love her and I'm sorry for the way I've treated her."

Amy's eyes went wide and she smiled like maniac "Really Shadow?" He nodded "Yep don't tell him yet though."

Sonic had no idea what happened "Tell who what?" Amy and Shadow said together "Nothing." Sonic began to look at Shadow suspiciously "Whatever."

"Tails where's your bathroom?" Asked Shadow.

"Upstairs." He said pointing up stairs; Shadow went up the stairs, only to be followed by Mina who sneaked up the stairs when everyone was talking about the platoon incident.

**

* * *

Upstairs**

Shadow walked out of bathroom feeling relieved. He yawned and closed his eyes and looked to his right then to his left, all of a sudden he was push back by Mina's lips, she kept kissing him until he was in a room. He wanted to stop her but he liked it too much to stop her.

She pushed him onto the bed she got on top of him; he knew where this was going he had to stop her before they did something that they would regret "Mm-mm Stop!" He said while pushing her off of his body, she was panting.

"I'm...sorry Shadow...I just couldn't help myself." She looked at him and he looked at her, She blushed saying "It's just th-that I love you." He blushed "Wow that was fast, you just met me twenty-minutes ago! That's gotta be a new record"

The door open, it was Tails "Hey Shadow you—Oh MY GOD! NOT ON MY BED! GO DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" He said covering his eyes.

"Calm down Tails we weren't doing anything." Mina said trying to calm down the disgusted fox.

**

* * *

Down Stairs**

"We have to go." Rouge said walking out with Knuckles.

"Where's Shadow and Mina?" Sally asked then Tails came down with a disturbed look on his face. "Hey what's wrong buddy?" Sonic ask the disturbed fox

"Uh...Mina and Shadow were up stairs."

"Doing what?" Sonic asked; Tails's eye began to twitch.

"I'd rather not talk about what I saw." Sonic walked upstairs hoping to get an answer from them.

He opened the door more only to find the window open and the room empty.

"They're gone." Sonic said when he got downstairs.

**

* * *

Angel Island**

Knuckles was alone doing nothing when saw Tikal come out of the Master Emerald as her light from, he watched her as she took her earth form.

"Hey Knuckles how you doing?"

"Oh fine except I'm bored to death." She rolled her eyes, sat down next to him.

"Listen I came to talk to you about those dreams you've been having." He looked at her with interest.

"What about them?"

"I think that in time Knuckles they will come after both of you."

"But why?"

"I think that they think Rouge is too much of danger near the Master Emerald." He sighed in depression, "Is anything I can do to stop this?"

"I'm not sure Knuckles...just be on your guard from now on for you and Rouge's sake."

He sighed and nodded as she went back to the Master Emerald.

**

* * *

Well for those of you reading this for the 1st time, it a reposted chap.**


	7. Your What?

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters **

**

* * *

Angel Island 6 months since Shadow's return**

"You're doing WHAT! To me!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry but I'm doing this for your own safety...I'm sorry Rouge." Rouge's eyes grew teary.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me Knuckles."

"I do and that's why I have break up with you...I don't want do this but I have to otherwise your gonna die."

"Knuckles! I don't care if die today, tomorrow, in one hour, I rather die now knowing you loved me than living out a life alone!" She ran into a forest and fell to her knees and cried her eyes out.

Back at the shrine Knuckles was mad with himself for what he had to do, he turn to the jewel that cost him everything "You stupid jewel." He punched it with all his might causing two large holes from his knuckle barbs.

A flash of light came out of one hole and the other one had a blue liquid flowing out. Tikal and Chaos took their forms, Tikal looked Knuckles "Knuckles what's wrong? And what's with all the punching?" Knuckles sat down and buried his face in his hands "I...had...t-to... leave...R-Rouge."

Tikal placed her hand on his soaked chin lifting it making Knuckles think that she was about to comfort him but he got was slap from her and "How could you! Knuckles how could you do that to her?"

"I had to otherwise they wer—" Tikal slapped him twice as hard again. "FUCK THEM! Who gives a shit about them! She was your one chance at happiness, I've seen you with her, you act different around her you act like your true self not putting up your tuff guardian act. You would tell me endless times she was best thing that ever happen to you! Well? what ever happened to that?"

He sat there saying nothing "Oh I see Knuckles you don't love her do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Oh? Then why are you letting her get away. You know she'll probably find someone one else."

"That's what I want her to do, to be happy...with some... one...else." His voice began to break.

"That's what I thought. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself knowing you could have had the woman of your dreams, but you can't because you have to obey a stupid gem…"

Knuckles realized Tikal was right, he loved Rouge and he too knew that he couldn't live knowing Rouge was with someone else. Still lost in his thoughts he kept thinking of the blue echidna that started this.

**

* * *

Flash back to night before

* * *

**

Knuckles was walking back to his house. He kept thinking about what to do tomorrow, it was the one day he would have he and Rouge would have to themselves with no work, no guarding, just a day to themselves.

He was then startled by a glowing sky blue echidna that walked out of the trees. Knuckles recognized the echidna.

"You! What are you? And why are you even here." The echidna looked at him and said

"You've had you time! Deal with this problem now I swear that by the next two sunsets I will kill her!" Knuckles took a fighting stance like in his dreams but there was no Rouge which was a good thing.

"What problem?" The sky blue echidna looked at the red echidna holding his fist up, he sighed.

"Knuckles you know what problem I speak of, but if you have forgotten the problem is Rouge The Bat."

Knuckles charged toward the blue echidna, but passed right through him. The blue echidna shook his head as if saying tisk-tisk.

"Knuckles I am a spirit, you cannot harm me in anyway possible in your normal form." He walked over to him grabbed his arm and slammed him into rock wall, and Knuckles looked at him and saw the smirk on the echidna's ghostly face he said "But I on the other hand.".

He brought his gloveless knuckle barbs to Knuckles's face and gave him a good look at his large sharp knuckle bones, "Can kill you, but since you are the last guardian I will not." He let go of him, letting him fall down.

The echidna crossed his arms "Knuckles I am the third guardian to ever exist and I am here to tell you if do not to as the conclave demands, the threat or Rouge will be removed by any means necessary, even if that means death."

"I thought guardians were peace loving creatures." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Yes we are but not when it comes to threats."

Knuckles stood up and gave him a death glare "She means no harm, she is not a threat, why can you not get that through your hollow head!"

"Is that any way to talk to those who have blessed you in every way possible?"

"You call this a blessing? This is a burden I can't be with the woman I love because of the Master Emerald and you call this a blessing! I call this a load of BULL SHIT!" The eyes of the blue echidna went from a glowing white to a glowing blood red.

"Let me put it to you in these terms, either you get rid of her by two sunsets or I will come back and kill her painfully." And with that he disappeared.

Knuckles walked back with his head low.

"I can believe it he's actually going to do it." He walked to his bed and laid down "Why do all of my dreams have to come true?" A tear fell from his eye to his pillow.

**

* * *

End of Flash back

* * *

**

Knuckles snapped out of his trance when Tikal said "By the time she gets to the city she probably have another guy with her and it wont be you."

'She's right! I can't let this happen, I going to find a way to stop this from happening.' Knuckles got up and bolted in the direction Rouge ran.

**

* * *

Edge Of Angel Island**

"There is no reason to live why should I even be here? He doesn't love me." She was on the edge of the island ready to jump. And she did, she had a choice to fly to the land below or fall and die on impact.

But as she jumped; Knuckles came out the forest and saw her "No!" but it was to late she jumped, he ran and jumped after her.

He took a diving form in order to catch up with her; she was lost in her thoughts to notice what was happening. She close her eyes and began to fade in her thoughts; he stretched out his hands and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, he noticed that they were approaching the ground too fast for his dreadlocks to slow them enough, he put his back to the ground and braced for impact while holding Rouge close.

Knuckles hit the ground grunting, he hit his head and everything faded for him; his body was a shock absorber for Rouge. She land a few feet away from him with a few cuts on her body, the landing got her out of her deep thoughts.

She looked around for a reason of why she lived then eyes landed on Knuckles's lifeless body "Oh no! Please no Knuckles!"

She ran to his body she looked around she saw her cell phone. Do to the fall it was damaged, it worked but barley she called Sonic "Sonic speaking"

"Sonic come to Mystic Ruins I need you to help me get Knuckles to a hospital now!" He hung up without saying anything. He arrived in no time "I'll take him now, you catch up later." He sped off carrying Knuckles; she ran trying to catch up hold a wound on her arm.

**

* * *

Hospital**

Knuckles was in a bed with a cast on his left arm, still unconscious Rouge arrived, Sonic was in his room She walked in "How is he?"

"Doctors say he come back but it may be a day or two though." Rouge looked at Knuckles in the bed "This all my fault." A tear grew in her eye, Sonic wiped it "I'm sure it's not your fault Rouge." She sighed and walked over to him and took his hand.

"I love you." Sonic walked out leaving the two alone.

**

* * *

Next Day**

He opened his eyes and saw Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Shadow, Mina but no Rouge…

"Hey your up." Sonic said

"Uh...ROUGE! Where's Rouge?" Knuckles said sitting up then something gently pushed him back it was Rouge's hand, she laying next to him in the bed "Shush. Relax you need to rest. I'm fine." She said he looked at her.

"Rouge I'm so sorry for what I did. I don't know what I was thinking." Everyone left as the two began to kiss.

**

* * *

Outside

* * *

**

"Shadow I have something to tell you." Mina said with a worried voice while walking over to Shadow, the two had been dating for the past six months.

Sonic and Amy were talking about food "So what do want me to ge—"

He looked at Shadow who yelled "Your what! But how can you be!" Mina kept trying to calm down the hedgehog. Sonic walked over to the two "Hey what's with the yelling Shadow?"

All he did was give Mina a cold glare and walked off saying "I never want to see you ever again Mina, ever." Mina fell down and began cried.

"Will some one tell me what's going on?" Sonic asked "Sonic I-I'm pregnant." Sonic had the "O" expression on his face "But...t-that's not all."

"You mean there's more?" He asked in disbelief

"One...i-it not his, t-two its yours..." She said crying.

* * *

**DUN DA DUN!**

**Turn page to next chapter please!**

**Thank you for the reviews**


	8. My Name Is Cindy

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters below.**

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

**

* * *

Outside **

"No! That can't be!" Sonic yelled back.

"Well it is!" She couldn't stop crying, "You were the only I've ever had sex with!"

"Oh god why did this have to happen?" Sonic yelled out loud, He laid his eyes on Mina still crying.

"He left me and it's all my fault." She kept repeating over and over.

"Mina..." He said in a comforting voice.

"Mina nothing! Sonic how could you do this?" Amy yelled in anger "Mina is going to have a baby and it's yours, Shadow left her in anger, and what are you going to do!"

"I don't know! I never expect this. I wasn't thinking! I was drunk!"

(Kids this is why you never get drunk or have one night stands or both like Sonic and Mina.)

The hedgehog held his head in confusion. "Mina what about abortion?"

Mina looked up at Sonic "Never! I will not do that! It's out the question!" She had anger in her eye but it faded into sorrow again…"Oh Shadow! Please...come back!" She continued to sob. But Shadow was a long way from even looking at her.

"I might as well take my responsibility and be its father." That made Mina feel some relief that she would not have to deal with this alone.

"I wish Shadow would do this though, but I can't blame him either." She said sadly getting up.

Knuckles walked out limping having some support from Rouge, "Rouge... You can...go home...ow!" He was still in pain.

"No way! I'm going to walk you home. And then I'm going to stay with you until you heal."

"What...about...work?"

"I could use a long vacation." She smiled at him, he tried to but the pain stopped him from even laughing, "Okay that's it! I'm carrying you home."

"What! No wa—" She picked him up without much of a problem he wasn't that heavy.

The entire way he was red and embarrassed because Sonic kept laughing at him and people stared at him and the female bat carrying him.

**

* * *

Angel Island **

Knuckles kept telling Rouge to take him to the shrine and when he wouldn't shut up she finally gave up and took him there.

That same echidna that had been warning Knuckles wait at the shrine for him. He also had an ally, he couldn't tell what it was because it had no face or any flash and it looked like concentrated white cloudy air in a human body form. But the strange thing is; it worn clothing.

It wore all black, it had a large V-shaped chest part with no other clothing to it, just V-shaped black colored that seemed like straps the when from its waist; up to shoulder areas and back down. It had long black arm bands the stretched from just below the wrist to just above it's elbow. Its lower body was just a black belt-like thing with a long drape like thing that hung down from the middle of the belt, it was the same on the sides of the belt but on skinnier degree; they covered most of what seem to be its cloud like legs. It was duel toe boot like things that went mid-way up his shin. It head had only a black piece that looked like a triangle with the tip hanging down. Through its white cloud body were two yellow glowing eyes.

It stood with its arms crossed; staring at Knuckles and Rouge. Sonic and the others waited behind them.

"What do you want?" Knuckles spiked at both of them. He moved from Rouge and stood on his own two feet. He slowly came closer to the shrine as the continued to talk.

"You've had you're chance, time's up! **Viper**…the bat first, the guardian might learn his lesson by the time we're done…" This holy figure had the most deep and sinister chuckle when he gave orders to his assistant.

With its orders, Viper slid into a shadow in the ground and disappeared.

"What the? Where'd he go?" Sonic began to look around like a paranoid psycho.

There was silence, nothing…Knuckles began to look around with increasing fear. Rouge's steady calm was fading; she couldn't hear a thing or see it.

Viper slid out the ground behind Rouge, before she react, it wrapped it arm around her neck and held her arm with its other arm. It pinned Rouge's legs together with one its own.

Knuckles growled…hostage…some guardian huh?

"You twisted fucker! You using an shadow assassin!" Knuckles was well aware of some of the unknown societies and training styles and professions; Shadow Assassins; martial arts elites that have the ability to hide in any area by the uses of darkness or shadows. He had never seen one like this one, a smoke type figure before though.

The blue echidna growled letting Knuckles that this was no taunt, that assassin would kill her here and now.

Knuckles had never fought anything like this before. He knew he would have one shot at this, hyper form; but could he survive it? The energy use could kill him; no choice, he went for the emerald.

The echidna didn't stop, it watched him. It watch him charge the energy through his body. Even when Knuckles was fully changed; no faze.

"This ends now!" Knuckles yelled as he shook off some of his bandages.

The two echidnas took fighting stances. Viper held a tight grip on Rouge just barely allow her room to breathe.

Knuckles walked closer. He threw one punch; the echidna caught it and twisted Knuckles arm. He didn't twist all the way, but he wasn't being nice about it either. Knuckles struck a blow to the echidna stomach; thankfully his theory worked, hyper form was the only way he could fight him.

The blow to the stomach caused to echidna to back away and clench it. Knuckles took advantage of the punches after effect and took alternating swings at the echidna's face; landing each one. He threw one more straight into its face; he backed away.

The echidna coughed and wiped its mouth as if it was bleeding. He stood up straight and held two fingers straight up.

Suddenly Knuckles was in Viper's grip, the echidna made his way to the fallen Rouge who was gasping for air. Knuckles body began to show a light green flame, Viper let go and went into his fighting stance.

Sonic race over and stood in front of the echidna that kept going. Moving through Sonic he went for Rouge. She looked up and was grabbed by her throat.

Knuckles grabbed Viper's arm and twisted and flipped him over, he ditched that fight and went for the echidna. Viper slipped into the shadows in the ground. The shadow figure in the ground eluded all and made its way towards him.

Rouge felt her head get lighter as she stared into the echidnas red eyes. She saw Knuckles grab him and shook his grip loose; he kicked the back of the echidna's knees and threw a crushing blow to the temple of his head.

Not letting him get up Knuckles stomped on his chest with one foot. Grabbing one arm he spun him twice and threw him into mountain side. Knuckles continued the battery of his enemy till he almost hit the shrine.

Viper watched from a tree as Knuckles threw two blows into the echidna's chest and stomach area. His fist began to glow; the green shade of Knuckles fur began to show red as he focused all his energy into his fist. The echidna stumbled to get up; looking up Knuckles threw an uppercut launching him into one of the shrine's pillars. The echidna laid there groaning and holding his head. Viper decided now was the time to leave, not even a spirit could make him decide between life and death, and Viper…preferred life over death.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot!" The echidna groaned as he laced his fingers and faded away.

There was a pause…nothing…

Knuckles groaned with relief as he fell to his knees and then on his face. His red fur came back and the Master Emerald's green glow returned.

"That's it?" Sonic said scratching his head in some disappointed look. Amy and Tails rolled there eyes, he was way out his league in this one. Rouge sat up; recovered from her encounter with the echidna she rubbed her throat.

"Knuckles?" She said quietly as she began to walk towards him. She could see his face grow a smile.

"You okay?" He said twitching in one eye, his wounds became more visible. There were cuts all over him. She smiled and nodded;

"You can't move can you?"

He chuckled, "Nope, can't even think without hurting myself."

"You think?" Sonic shouted shocked at what he over heard.

"Well he has a point, what the hell was going through you're mind that made you think you could fight in your condition?" She began to question angrily with worry though.

"I was thinking about you." He said smiling more.

She cooed as lifted him, "Aw that's so sweet…still you can be an idiot sometimes!" she rolled her eyes and began to walk to his house.

"Well…this is boring…I'm going home!" Sonic began to lead the other home; this idiot must have ADD not to be fazed at all by what just happened.

"Rouge?" Knuckles began.

"Hmm?" She looked down at her baby like man in her arms. He had passed out before he could sayanything back.

**

* * *

Knuckles's Home **

She laid the sleeping echidna in his bed and pulled the covers over him. She kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Knuckles." She walked out into the living room and laid down on his couch, she looked at the ceiling and smiled at where she was;

_'I think could get used to living here'_

She closed her blue eyelids and fell in to a deep slumber.

* * *

The **next morning** she woke up on a bed, Knuckles's bed to be exact but he wasn't any where in sight. 

She got up and walked out to see Knuckles cooking eggs and had milk and some type of cakes with berries in it on the table, it smell really good "Knuckles what are you doing out of bed, you're suppose to be resting."

"I'm a fast healer and feel well enough to at least cook and do something other than sit around doing nothing." He yawned.

"Alright if you say so...Why did I wake up in your bed this morning?"

"Well I didn't want you sleeping on the couch and you were shivering when I woke up at 3:00"

"Oh thank you...I'll be right back, don't do anything that puts stress on your back or your arm understand?"

"Yes mom..." He chuckled she came up to him kiss him on the cheek and then hit him on the back of the head playfully "Hey that hurt Rouge, don't forget I'm still recovering." He said with a playful tone.

"Yeah...right mister 'I'm a fast healer'" She chuckled and grabbed a cake left.

"Hey that one was mine!" He yelled at the empty room, "Man that was the last blue berry one!"

**

* * *

Forest Outskirts of town it was snowing heavily **

He sighed "Fucking hate her…and Sonic of people." He walked on trying to forget what happened.

Shadow heard a cry for help;

"AHHH!"

He kicked his heels starting his air shoes and ran in the voice's direction. He got to the person, it was female hedgehog she was a teal color with hair of lighter shade baby blue. Eggman was in a robot with two cannons aimed at her "Give me that emerald!" He said over the audio speaker.

Shadow looked at the girl's hand saw a black emerald! "What the hell? A black emerald!" He did a homing attack on the robot: no damage

"Shadow!" Eggman said aiming at him now.

"What the hell do you want with the girl?" Shadow yelled, she just stared at Shadow, Eggman charged his two cannons He knew he couldn't stop it so he did the only thing he could do

"Give me that emerald!" She tossed it him.

"Now take my hand." He sprinted towards her and she did as told;

"CHAOS CONTROL!" They disappeared in a white flash of light. The cannons fired as they left leaving a huge carter in the ground, Eggman growled as he tried to scan for an energy signal.

A flash of light a shape of an oval Shadow and teal hedgehog flew out of it. Shadow got up and looked at his surroundings he was in the forest but the deep part where he had never been before. He walked in the direction where they came from.

"Hey wait! Who are you?" He turned around and looked at her.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog." He walked again; signs of a blizzard were appearing.

"Hey there's a storm coming! Why you don't at my house till it passes, my house isn't far from here."

"No thank you, I'll be fine." He began to walk away but was yanked by his arm in the other direction, he fell to the floor and was dragged away he looked up and saw the girl dragging him to her house.

"There is no way I'm letting you walk in this storm!" She said he sighed in annoyance.

"I've heard of girl dragging guys around but this is ridiculous." She ignored him and continued on walking to her house dragging the ranting black hedgehog.

**

* * *

Girl's House **

She went into the kitchen and yelled out to him "Want some coco?"

He thought about it "Sure." he looked at her house and saw a pair of shoes and walked over to them they were black and teal, he read the side of the shoe at bottom it said **_Shadow Speed_** He tilted his head;

"Weird."

She yelled back "Don't you even think about touching those shoes!"

She walked back in carrying two mugs of coco "What's so special about those shoes?" Shadow said while taking a sip of coco.

"Well my father gave me those shoes a couple of months ago before he died in car accident, those shoes were specially designed to last me a lifetime with out having to repair or sew do any to them except clean them, I use them for my morning runs." She drank her coco then the power went out.

"Uh oh…" She said, the room was dark and I mean dark black.

"Don't worry, you got a fire place?"

"Yeah but I can't show you to it. No light." Shadow took off his shoes and started the fire that came from them letting out a light brighter than candle.

"Where is it?" She got up and walked through the kitchen into a living room; Shadow followed her.

"Here." She pointed to a large fire place with five logs in it. Shadow used his shoes to start a fire and sat down; she sat next to him "This is a nice place you got here...uh..."

"Cindy, my name is Cindy the Hedgehog" (If ya'll have read my bio you know what might happen.)

He looked at the fire place and looked at her and said "Beautiful."

She looked at him and giggled and said "Thank you." Shadow realized what he did and looked away hiding a blush. "Hey why are looking away?" She said asked as if he was scared of her.

"Uh...nothing."

She raised an eyebrow, "I asked why question, not a what are you doing question."

He had no idea what to do, heck he didn't even know what he was saying out loud "I know it's early but you want to go out some time?"

'_Did I just say that out loud? I'm losing my mind.'_

He was aware that he was attracted to her but he wondered was it because he liked her or was it because a striking resemblance of Mina?

"I'd like that Shadow." She smiled at the hedgehog and scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

They fell asleep next to each other. Both happy but the black and red hedgehog was still wondering of reasons why he was so attracted to her. The next morning the storm had passed, Shadow was still asleep when Cindy got up and started breakfast.

**

* * *

Station Square **

Mina walked down the streets looking for someone we all know. She looked in stores at his house but no sign of Shadow.

As she was about give up hope she bumped into him "Shadow!"

He didn't say anything, "Shadow please listen I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you I had no idea what I was thinking! I'm sorry." He sighed…

"Mina…I don't know what to tell you…do have any idea what went through my mind when you told me that you were having his kid?" She looked away and felt so ashamed.

"I don't but please, you have to understand! I wasn't in control, I was drunk! I need you!"

"So? Do you know how it gonna feel for me when I see that baby is blue and yellow and not black and yellow?" He was going very deep in this conversation.

"I love you Shadow! I never meant to hurt you! It was a mistake, you have no idea how much I regret it!" She tried to take his hand but he moved it away.

He still felt so much for her…he wanted to be with her even more than Cindy. But the first betrayal kept him from answering.

"So that's it...no chance what so ever?"

"…"

Her eyes began to water, she ran off. He watched her run and wanted to go after her but he couldn't…

**

* * *

New People: Don't read lower lines…it's spoiler!

* * *

**

**Should Mina die or not…I need to know! I feel like deleting Cindy as my character but I don't know! You people help me!**


	9. Entry 356 and The Black Emerald

**Life of the Sonic Crew After ARK: Knuckles and Rouge and all others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters.  
**  
**Okay some people have e-mailed me asking about Sally, and the Shadow/Mina thing, here's your answer Sally will appear in this chap and I want this whole story to be as life-like as possible meaning that not all things will turn out perfect**.

**

* * *

Angel Island Same Day**

Knuckles was writing in his book, waiting for Rouge to come back she had been gone for an hour and a half. She opened the door covered in snow, dragging in some bags and luggage. Knuckles quickly hid his book behind him.

"God it's snowing so much!" She shivered and shook off the snow.

"What's with the bags and those suitcases?" He said while getting up to hug and warm her up.

"Like I said I'm going to stay until you completely heal."

_'Oh man! That's umm...Two months!' _He thought.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked into her aqua colored eyes.

She raised an eyebrow "Yes...and why do you ask? I told you before and you seem to be okay with it."

Knuckles looked at her and said nothing; he leaned closer and gave her a kiss "Just making sure."

She looked behind him "Knuckles..."

"Yes?"

"Can I read one thing that book?"

"Oh...Um I'm not sure..." She looked at his purple eyes with her sad aqua puppy pleading eyes;

"Please just one thing."

_'Damn! She's too beautiful for her own good! I have to say yes other wise...' _

"Okay, under one condition; promise me you won't slap me and think I'm a pervert." "What do you write in that book? Hmm is about other girls? Sally, Mina, Amy perhaps?"

"No! That's disgusting!" He twitched.

Knuckles was sweating because he remember entry 356 which is the one he was worried about her reading "No I-it's just..."

She walked over to the book and opened it, "I'm going to read that one entry that Espio was talking about."

Knuckles's heart stopped;

_'GOD! Why are you doing this to me?'_

"Why that one?"

"Because I want to know what we were doing! Plus you said you would tell me SIX months ago but you never did." She put one arm on her hip and looked at him, "What entry is it?" Knuckles said nothing.

"Common Knuckles! Please just that one entry!" He didn't want to tell her "I promise I wont do a thing to you, you know me better than that. You remember our first date? The whole hands thing and the whole thing with Julie-Su, I never left you..." Her voice was calm, sweat, and true.

He sighed; with hesitation he finally said; "Entry 356 page 25 half way down the page..." He remembered all of that because it was an entry he now regrets writing the entry.

"Hmm let's see..." Rouge flipped through the pages "Ah! Here we are." Knuckles walked into his bed room and hid in the closet. Rouge rolled her eyes, and began reading:

_

* * *

Entry 356: April 9th Dear journal It's been two weeks since any interesting happened since ARK that is, but last night I had the best, but also weirdest dream, I dreamt that I was with Rouge and we were kissing._

_I wrapped my hands around her waist and brought her closer to me, it felt good even though it was a dream, my hands slowly made their way to Rouge smooth back. I started undoing her clothing and before I knew it I was on my back with Rouge's naked body on top of me, still kissing. She moaned as my hard self moved up in between her legs. I woke up all sweating and panting, I've have had dream's where I'm either kissing her or something similar to this. _

_Truth of the matter is I think I'm in love with Rouge The Bat, I like dreams like this not because it seems real that I'm having sex but that I'm with someone that loves me as much as I love them. But this will probably never come true though, I can only hope that one day my love, Rouge the Beautiful Bat may one day come back so that I can see her one more time.

* * *

_

Rouge's eyes became watery at the last part "Wow...that's...very...sweet." 

_'I never knew that he loved me that much'_

She closed the book and walked in Knuckles's bedroom. She opened the closet to see Knuckles shielding his body expecting Rouge to beat him because of the entry, but then he noticed her watery eyes.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

All she did was; wrap her arms around his neck "Nothing's wrong with your love Rouge the Beautiful Bat." He blushed slightly

They embraced for while and separated "Hey, what time is it?"

Knuckles looked a clock "One-o-clock."

**

* * *

Tails's House**

"Hey Tails I got something I want you to look at." Shadow said walking into the room, only to find Tails being tugged from left to right by two girls. The two girls were Cream (who else) and a hot red fox.

(The color is hot not the actual fox, though she is attractive, with one tail).

"I met him first!" Cream yelled.

"Well he likes me better!" The red fox screamed, Shadow couldn't help but laugh at the poor fox who about to be torn in two pieces.

"Having a bit of girl trouble are we?" He said Tails narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog.

"Shut up! And HELP ME!"

Shadow laughed and helped the fox "Alright girls…hands off Tails..." Tails sighed with relief; the girls pouted and stuck their tongues at each other "At least for now." Shadow said with an evil smile.

"What is it you want me to look at?" Tails asked then Shadow took out the black emerald.

"Whoa! What is that?"

"It looks like Chaos Emerald, but what I'm wondering is a fake one or is it real?"

"Put it in that emerald container, I'll have the computer examine it." Shadow did as told, and walked over to Tails who was running the program.

After a couple of minutes the computer showed some screens "Well this is interesting..." Tails said while reading, "Shadow where did you find this?"

"I got from a girl named Cindy who was being chased by Eggman. From what he said to her it seem that it was his."

"Well it is fake, but what makes me wonder is why it gives off energy similar to the real ones. I think Eggman has been trying to create another Chaos Emerald. But why and how? This is just like the one I made but it's more powerful...much more. I'm going to need more time on this. Oh! And can you do me a favor?"

Shadow shrugged "What?" Tails whispered to him "Can you get those girls out of my house!"

Shadow chuckled "Na...I think I'll let them stay, by the way who's that fox?"

"She's Clair a girl I met at school in English class, but ever since then she won't leave me alone and neither will Cream! So please get them out!" He was on his knees begging Shadow

"No. I like seeing you getting tortured by girls. I think sometimes you gay, it's every guys dream to have two, think about it, two after him." Tails watched him laugh and walk out. Tails's heart stop and his fur went pale at;

"Oooooh Tails..." Two very sly voices said he turned around to see the girls with lipstick on!

Shadow cracked up when he heard "Stop! Leave me alone!" From inside Tails's house.

(Poor fox...MUHAHAHHAHAH!)

**

* * *

Station Square**

Sonic was running as fast as he can. But then he tripped over a rock and got up but got tackled by pink figure "Amy can't I go one day where you don't chase me." Amy got up and brushed herself off "Oh Sonic! You know you like it when I chase you."

He crossed his arms "If I did then...why would...I-I..." He was at a loss for word because he Sally coming.

"Hey Sonic! And Amy..." She said with a dull tone.

She hugged Sonic "Hey! Hands off my man!" Amy yelled defensively, Sally ignored her.

"So Sonic want to go to the movies this Saturday?" Sonic looked at Amy who was hoping he would say no;

"Sure why not." What hurt her was, it was right in front of her face too.

Amy walked home crying knowing that Shadow lied to her and Sonic will never love her. She screamed;

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME SHADOW! YOU LYING SON-OF-BITCH!" She buried her face in pillow and cry through out the night cruising at Shadow and Sonic but mainly Sonic.

To be continued...

**Well thats this one done, revised peace bitches**


	10. Will you?

**Life of the Sonic Crew After ARK: Knuckles And Rouge And All Others **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters **

**Okay here's the scoop on what happen it's been another six months it's Knuckles's and Rouge's one year dating anniversary, Sally and Sonic are dating, Amy is pissed at Shadow who's dating Cindy and Amy is very, very, very mad at Sonic, Mina has already given birth to a baby girl hedgehog of blue fur and yellow quills.** **Mina and Shadow on friend terms though she still had her hopes.**

**

* * *

Station Square**

Knuckles was in jewelry store with Sonic "Hey you think she'll like this one?" Knuckles was pointing at a golden ring with four 8k diamonds and a large 15k diamond in the middle.

"Yeah but do yous have ze money o red one in love?" Sonic said in joking rich French accent. He had been making fun of the soon to be married couple.

"Very funny blue boy at least I'm not the one dating a woman who's slept with three other men." Sonic took that as a low blow;

"Ouch man that's low even for you..." Knuckles shrugged;

"Hey listen to me; if you keep making fun of me and Rouge then you'll hear worse things than that because I'm not taking that crap anymore."

"Fine just lay off that kind of stuff then."

Knuckles told the sales clerk which ring he wanted and asked if could be enlarged a bit to fit Rouge's hand when she had her gloves on.

"Of course but you must return in one hour."

Knuckles and Sonic left.

Now he would have wait for one hour. "Common let's eat I'm starving!" Sonic yelled at now deaf echidna.

"You ate ten minutes ago." Then Knuckles's stomach growled he hadn't eaten before. "Fine but! Your paying I need this money for the ring."

They ordered some chilidogs; since Sonic was paying Knuckles didn't say anything about what they were eating. "So your finally gonna do it, your gonna propose to Rouge, man I never would have thought that you go this far."

"Yeah well I love her that much, I- it's just I cant be with out her, and every time she's not there I miss her even if I just saw her an hour ago." Sonic ate the rest of his chilidogs.

"I still say getting hitched is for old people." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

One hour later

* * *

**

Knuckles return to the store and bought the ring. "So when are you going to propose?" Sonic asked the echidna who seem to be lost in his thoughts.

"Hey you going to be alright?"

"...What?"

"Man what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry I'm trying to figure how I'm going to do this."

Sonic left to see Mina and his baby. What surprises everyone is that Sally doesn't really care that Sonic is spending time with another woman, mainly because he only does it for the baby. Sonic arrived at Mina's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey! How's Samantha doing?"

"Oh she's just fine." Mina said letting Sonic in and letting him hold the baby. "Sally called me today and say she's coming over." Mina walked in the kitchen.

"Okay...but what does it have to do with me?"

"She said she wants to baby-sit so I can go out for a while and she wants you to help." Sonic shrugged.

"Fine with me what time do we come over?"

"Nine, the baby will probably be asleep by then."

**

* * *

Station Square**

Rouge was walking down the street annoyed another day where random men walked up to her and treated her like if she was a hoe, asking her for sex and other thing of that sort. Truth of the matter was Rouge had never had sex, but people misjudge her because of how she dresses.

After beating up five men who touched her butt and kicking the shit out of two other women that called her a 'hussy moving in on their turf.' She decide to go home and wait till she had to go Angel Island to celebrate.

**

* * *

9:20 else where**

Mina ran down the street at her fastest pace she could. She was enjoying her night out until a very unwanted face showed up, someone who caused her to leave Knothole. He threaten to kill her because he could no longer have her and if he couldn't have her, no one could.

She ran to her house to take her baby and flee somewhere safe from him. She slammed the door open waking the baby in Sally's arms "Mina! What's wrong?"

"I-It's Rick he's back..."

Sonic jumped up "Wait what? Whats he doing here?"

"He's trying to kill me!" Sally gave Mina the baby.

"Mina you go and run to some where safe, I and Sonic will try to hold him off. Go now!" Mina ran towards downtown. Sally and Sonic saw Rick chasing after Mina with a small knife. Sonic tackled him but Rick stabbed him in his legs and stabbed Sally in her chest.

The white male mongoose left the two there bleeding hoping that they would die. He ran after Mina who was jogging because of the baby. She was near Shadow's house, he was with Cindy, and the two heard a loud scream of pain near by. They ran to check it out and when they got near the sound they heard another but even worse sound of pain.

They looked around and saw him and her, Shadow saw Mina on the ground in pool of blood, and the person holding a bloody knife. He immediately tackled him and knocked they knife out his hand and beat him with his hands;

"You! Why, you fucking asshole!" He yelled him; He hit him so much and so hard that he knocked the mongoose out.

"Oh my god! Shadow s-she's dead." Cindy screamed in horror, Shadow walked over to Mina and tear a bit, but stop when baby crying came from Mina's arms. Shadow looked in fear and saw Samantha in her arms.

"C-Cindy it's the baby." Shadow took the baby in his arms, "Cindy call the police..." Cindy still crying called them on her cell phone.

The police were already aware that stabbings had occurred, someone called in for Sonic and Sally who were in the hospital. They question them on what they saw and took Shadow into custody for beating a man, but release him out of pity for the loss of his dear friend. He forgave her but would not go back with her but he forgave her and were still close friends all in all.

(Okay a part from all this sadness I will lift the mood with a good chap ending, not the story ending the chapter ending.)

**

* * *

Angel Island**

Knuckles and Rouge were unaware of what was happening because they were happy by themselves.

"R-Rouge I've known you for a while now, and I've fallen so deeply in love with you." Rouge blushed; he took her gentle hands. She could see where this was going…

"I have too with you."

"But I can't see myself without you so I have to ask you something."

Rouge smiled "What would that be?" Knuckles cleared his throat.

'_Okay you can do this...you can do this...'_

He was nervous but he let go of her hands and backed up a few steps and kneeled down and cleared his throat again.

Rouge knew what he was doing; Knuckles pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it revealing the ring. Rouge gasped at the sight of it, Knuckles smiled;

"Rouge the Bat will you marry me?"

Knuckles got very nervous when he got no answer.

"YES! YES I will!" Rouge screamed in joy.

She tackled Knuckles and kissed him for so long that he turned white from the lack of oxygen. When she broke off the two were panting...she kissed him again he broke off before he would die.

"Let me put the ring on your hand first." He said trying to get air, she blushed and nodded and held out her hand. Knuckles slipped the ring on her ring finger: a perfect fit.

**

* * *

This is the chapter that is killing me; I've wanted to rewrite the entire story from here and edit so she is not dead and it's back to a Shadow/Mina thing. I don't want to have Cindy anymore; she's just a green hedgehog version of Mina!**

**Please give you Opinion (Posted 3/14/06) I'm always thinking about, so don't matter when you e-mail me with an opinion!**

**R&R I'm out, peace bitches.**


	11. Mina's Last Wish

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. **

**Author's new revised chapter note: Okay things about this chapter: I edited up a little, didn't really take out anything because it's not descriptive enough for you to get enough of picture in your head…poor writing is good for once.**

**

* * *

Angel Island **

Rouge had slept at Knuckles's house happily. It was eight in the morning Knuckles slept on the couch and Rouge on his bed. She woke up to a sound of a ringing phone; she walked over to her fiancé kissed his forehead, "I'll get it."

She heard sniffling and some sobbing.

"H-Hello?" It was a male voice, Rouge recognized him;

"Shadow? What's wrong?" His voice was broken and shaky.

"Rouge, M-Mina's d-dead."

"What? How? Why?" Rouge gasped at what his broken voice said.

He spoke with a cold tone, "H-Her ex, He didn't want to let her go."

Knuckles awoke at the sound of talking saw his soon to be wife talking, "Yeah...of course...okay...thank you and hope you feel better." She hung up, the red echidna raised an eyebrow;

"Who was that and what did they say?"

Rouge cleared her throat, "Honey we're going to have to wait a while for our wedding."

"What? Why? How much more?"

"Knuckles, Mina's d-dead." Knuckles was blown by the sudden announcement.

"Was that Sonic on the phone?"

Rouge shook her head "No, it was Shadow. He's taking it real hard." He walked over her, she looked up at him.

"They asked us to come to the funeral."

A tear grew in her eye, Knuckles wiped it and hugged her, "Don't worry I'm sure she's in a better place."

Rouge smiled weakly "Your right."

**

* * *

Shadow's House **

Shadow grabbed his head "I should have ran faster! I could have saved her." Cindy continued her tries to comfort him;

"It's not your fault Shadow...you can't undo the past, maybe this is what fate decided is best—"

"No! No its not! Mina is not supposed to die! Mina is supposed to live and care for her only CHILD!" He broke into tears for his deceased friend

"I'm sorry Shadow, look I know it's hard. Mina was my friend too."

There was a knock on the door. Cindy got up answer it, Sonic was at the door, "Hey Sonic."

He had a sad look in his eyes "How's Shadow?"

Cindy looked over her shoulder "Not so good...he's having a bit of guilt trip."

"Can I come in and see him?"

"Sure if anyone can help him, it's you."

Sonic walked over to Shadow who has his face in his hands weeping, "Shadow...hey man it's not your fault, you couldn't help her at all, it's not your fault..." Sonic said trying to help the black hedgehog.

"Yes—" Shadow was interrupted by Sonic's voice;

"Listen man...you can stay here and weep or you can get up off your ass and do something. Mina wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Though Sonic sounded cruel, he was right Shadow couldn't be blamed for Mina's death. "C'mon I'll buy ya some breakfast."

Shadow nodded, "Yeah maybe some food will help me out."

Cindy tilted her head bit, "Can I come?"

Sonic gave her a 'duh' look "You think I'm gonna come here and invite Shadow to breakfast and not you. Of course I am! You're his girlfriend, whatever he goes you go!" Shadow chuckled a bit at the blue hedgehog who was yelling for no reason, he has anger issues.

"What's so funny?" Cindy asked her now cheered upped boyfriend.

"He-he...nothing it's funny seeing you two argue, reminds me of what Rouge and Knuckles might act like if they got married...he-he."

Then someone's voice filled with a bit of annoyance and anger "Somebody say our names?" The figures were Rouge and Knuckles.

"Maybe..." Shadow said innocently then notice the ring on Rouge's finger, "What's with that ring?"

Shadow looked at Knuckles "Let me guess—"

"—he proposed!" Rouge screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you didn't chicken out! Goodness Knux!" Sonic said faking that he was shocked, he smacked Knuckles on his back making him grunt.

"Watch it blue boy." He narrowed his eyes at the snickering hedgehog.

"We were gonna have breakfast. You guys wanna come?" Shadow said standing up.

"Oh great Shadow! Invite more people! What do I look like the 'Sonic the personal bank?' I said you and Cindy! Not Knuckles and Rouge, red boy here is the reason all you can eat buffets set a limit at 46lbs of food!" Every one stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong with you?" Rouge asked him.

"Sorry I couldn't get any sleep last night, Samantha kept me up all night with her ENDLESS crying."

Every one looked at him; he looked at Rouge, "Hey, hey, hey, a baby isn't always a good thing MAMA!"

Rouge charged at him was about to kick him but Knuckles held her back "Calm down baby, calm down." He kissed her gently.

Rouge calmed down and lay back against him. Rouge's back was to Knuckles's chest, when Sonic started to snickered "Don't get too horny with Rouge's butt on your—"

"Why you son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" This time Rouge held him back but was having trouble because of his great strength, Shadow walked over and stood in between them.

"How about we get something to eat first…then you can kill him. Then after we burry the body we can forget what he started."

"Hey! I didn't start it!" He yelled

Shadow looked at Knuckles who trying to escape Rouge's and Cindy's grasp and then back at Sonic, "Wanna tell him that?"

Sonic chuckled nervously "Fine...let's eat. IHOP sound good?" Everyone nodded. They all left Shadow's house.

**

* * *

Outside On the way to IHOP ****(IHOP has to be the best place ever made for morning breakfast.)**

The five saw Tails running as fast as he could and as fast as two tails could speed boost him.

"Hey buddy what's the rush?" Sonic said while stopping the fox who trying to run at the speed of light.

"HIDE ME! HIDE ME! HIDE ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HIDE ME!" He yelled looking around for a place to hide; he hid behind the rest of them.

"What are you so worked up about Tails?" Shadow asked the Tails that was now shaking violently;

"Cream and Clair are the worst girls I've ever met! That old rumor about have more than one girl after is nothing but pure fucking lie! I feel like I'm being stalked, I can't go anywhere unless they're there!" He shuddered in fright.

"Oh yea! Clair and Cream what did they do to you when I left your lab?"

"I-I rather not talk about it." He said nervously remembering what they did do him.

**

* * *

Flash Back P.O.V. Style **

**(This scene is NC-17, as you can see; it's not that descriptive ha-ha, loophole bitch! But if you're gonna report it…seriously let me know and I will take it off, but think about it, it's not that descriptive.)

* * *

**

**Tails P.O.V. **

I jumped for the stairs, I mean c'mon this isn't the most pleasant thing ever. Lots of guys talk about having more than one girl after them is good. And that you can use to your advantage, yea…right, that's bullshit. These two are worse than that hooker Sonic got mixed up with that one time.

"Hey he's mine!" I heard Clair scream. As they argued I tried to drag my body up the stairs hoping that they wouldn't notice.

"Oh no you don't!" Cream grabbed me and stat on me.

Since she's a girl I can't fight back or do anything to them, it's a stupid moral I've applied to my life.

They crossed their arms; Cream spoke first "Look Clair this isn't getting us anywhere how about we make a deal?"

Clair nodded, now my heart was beating so fast because she walked to my equipment closet and came back with some rope and the two smiled evilly.

"What are you going with that? Cream? Clair?" I was shaking, let's face it…I'm not the most stable person when it involves two girls, rope and me.

I started freaking out when they started tying me up, sure I liked them but this time is different…

"Stop No! STOP!" I yelled and yelled but they only giggled and looked at me mischievously. I grew a bit scared as it began to get more serious as they discussed my fate;

"Well what should we do?" Clair asked Cream;

"How about we each take him for one...no! Two hours! And we do as we wish with him."

"What the FUCK! OH HELL NO!" I protested, I started trying to unloosen the rope knots.

"Yeah I think so, why not? For once I agree with you Cream."

(I don't want to make it look like they have sick minds but still...it's a twisted up version of every guys fantasy)

They started dragged me up the steps; I kept yelling at them that they were a bunch of sex craving girls. What made really scared was that they said;

"Yeah soo?" Both Cream and Clair said that. By the time I was on the floor in front of my bedroom door I was whimpering a little.

"So who goes first with this handsome fox?" Clair said while rubbing my head.

Cream smiled at me, "You pick Clair." She said.

I looked up at Clair and saw that she thinking "Hmm, okay you first."

A huge grin grew on Cream's face, "Aren't you in for a wild ride?"

As soon as she said that I tried to crawl away. No use she picked me up and locked the door behind her;

"Give me a five minute warning Clair!" She yelled from behind the door;

"Okay!" I did any thing I could to leave, I even wiggle and almost did the worm trying to get away..

All she did was pick me up and toss me on the bed. She was on top of bringing her face closer to mine I kept shaking my head left from right, but her hands stopped me.

"Just relax Tails, I'm not gonna hurt you." She said, her words made me so scared. I'm only a fourteen year old fox with two tails and is about to be force to have sex by two girls, I'm not into the whole female dominance shit!

This was no longer the same Cream I used to know, she was thirteen and a half but she considered herself fourteen.

Cream at six used to wear cute dresses and had an innocent voice but now...she wore tight sexy clothing; that showed off her body, I blame Rouge on that one, she probably showed her what to wear in order to get attention from boys. Her voice had changed and was more mature but the worse part is she could do a seductive voice that I fell for sometimes and she knew it.

She was forcing a kiss on me, I couldn't help but kiss back; it felt good I'm not gonna lie. My mind didn't like what my body was going after.

She was on top moving in a playful way. I felt bad for liking it, I know its nature but now? At this age? Me and her? I wanted to open my mouth and tell her to stop but my body wouldn't obey my mind and instead went with her flow and kissed her back.

"Good...you...stop...fighting...now we...can...start...the...real...love." She said in between the continuing kiss.

I said nothing and I did nothing. All I wanted to do was kiss her back, she began to pull of her clothing and as she did my mind was at war with itself.

Why wasn't I trying to stop her? Why was I letting her do this? Oh no! What if Vanilla finds out! Oh god!

I felt my self grow harder and harder, she parted my legs revealing my hard erection.

I was back to my panicking mood, I try to move my body but I got no response, I moaned as she kissed my lips and massaged it. She took her warm hand off of me and moved her body towards my member.

"Five minutes!" Clair yelled;

'Thank you! Thank you!

Cream looked at me, "I'll be back, don't you worry." She kissed me and got up off of me and got dressed. I lay on my side with my legs hiding my erection.

She walked out and was talking to Clair, "Okay I'm done...for now."

"Right...I'm only doing this because it seems fair, plus I get something I really want."

Now my heart was pounding Cream was nothing like Clair, she would not be so slow or passive.

I gulped as she locked the door and walk to my bed and lay down next to me, "Hmm how far did she get?" I said nothing and held my self, she turned me over to face her and kissed me.

Hell all over again! She wasted no time, she moved closer to me.

Like with Cream my body went along with her flow. When I had began to go soft she made me go hard again. She kept kissing me then stop and pulled of her clothing. I moaned as she moved downward and began.

Oh my GOD! Why? Cream never got this far and Clair is going without stopping!

Clair didn't stop there she was really going to have sex whether I wanted to or not.

**

* * *

Outside the room

* * *

**

"I'll get him later." She left leaving Clair alone with Tails. She left with the worst pain in her heart.

**

* * *

Back in the room

* * *

**

**Back to P.O.V. **

I moaned louder as she kept going, it felt so good but I didn't want but I did too!

Why me? Why me?

Clair stopped. Why? She moved back to my face and kissed me. She moved on top of me. I felt her lean back on me, turned some and around undid the ropes on my legs. And then my arms.

I was free! But why didn't I move her off of me?

I couldn't help it, I grabbed her hips and moved her under me.

What the fuck! What's wrong with me? I could help my self it felt good.

I was giving her what she wanted. She won, I liked it but I didn't want to. Is it wrong for me to like this?

"Oh my god! Oh yes, oh yes, don't stop Tails!" She screamed as I kept going.

I let my instincts take over and I can't remember how long it lasted but…I liked it. I even kissed her willingly when I had woken up with her on top of me.

She kissed me back and got up and put her clothes on and left me there in my bed. I thought over and over;

What the fuck did I just do?

I held my held in aggravating thought. This shit was so confusing, I feel stupid for not resisting, and I hate the fact that they would lead me into this…

I don't know what to think anymore…**  
**  
**

* * *

End the vague P.O.V.

* * *

**

"Okay...was it that bad?" Shadow asked.

"Yes it was." Tails said. Then his two nightmares appeared Cream and Clair, Tails whispered to every one, "Say you never saw me!"

"Hey guys! Have you seen Tails?"

Everyone shook their head except Shadow "He's behind us!"

"Really?"

"Asshole! Watch I'll get you for this!" He yelled while running off.

Shadow only chuckled "I love it when he's tortured."

"Okay...common let's go eat." Sonic said in rush to eat.

And so they walked to IHOP and ate.

**(I'm so descriptive and specific)**

**

* * *

Next Day **

(Okay I screwed up with that whole IHOP and Tails thing it made it funny, but sadly I have to ruin the moment with Mina's funeral.)

(I'm not good with funerals, so this will go fast.)

Many were weeping for Mina. Her mother, her father, many of her friends. Shadow was asked to go and say a few words.

He cleared his throat and wiped his tears and started;

"Mina was my closest friend, closer than any friend I've had. Mina never did anything wrong...never. Some people may disagree because of her and Sonic but that was a mistake, not a wrong. I thought I was heart broken but I wasn't I was afraid of the child that didn't belong to me...So I did the first thing that came my confused mind." He couldn't finish he walked away and tear more

The funeral went on as everyone paid their respects to Mina.

Cindy walked the very troubled Shadow home. Knuckles and Rouge slept on Angel Island, Sonic went home with the baby and Sally went back castle Acorn and Amy to her home.

**

* * *

Sonic's house **

Sonic had fallen asleep after a hard night with Samantha. She didn't want to eat or sleep. The baby cried at first till 12:00am, but watching NASCAR with Sonic bored her quickly.

He laid her in her crib and he went to his room where he could finally fall asleep.

**Dream**

Sonic was in a breezy field. The large plain was a mix of yellow and green. Forest trees surround the plain field. He could see a dark figure out in the field; he could tell who it was even though he did get a good look at him.

He out called out to him "Hey! Shadow hold up!"

Shadow stopped and waited for Sonic. The dream seemed to be like life, they greeted each other but then a yellow figure appeared, "Mina?" They said shocked, Mina smiled

"You're alive but how?" Sonic asked reaching for her. He tried to take her hand but it went right through.

Mina shook her head. "No Sonic, I'm reaching out to you by my spirit. I am here to ask a favor." The two nodded in shock.

"What?" Mina approached Sonic and put one hand on his shoulder and unlike his, hers did not faze through.

"Sonic this is about Samantha." Sonic wondered why about his daughter, he nodded and listened intently;

"Yea...what is it?"

"I know this may be a bit shocking and hard but I want you to let Shadow be Samantha's father..."

"What? Why?" Sonic asked backing away, Shadow looked equally shocked;

"Why me?"

Mina's spirit spoke softly and sweetly, "Sonic I think it would best because you're with Sally and you're not exactly a father that will always be there…"

Sonic hung his head down in shame. He knew he wasn't perfect but to give up Samantha? That was hard to do, but he understood her reasons;

Mina looked at the two who were blown back from this request, "Please...for Samantha's sake I want her have the best life she can have. Sonic, please I know you want to but we all know it's too much for you to take care of her. Your lifestyle isnot going to let you…Shadow I know it's a lot to ask of you but…"

Shadow only nodded slowly. He looked at Sonic who was still in shock.

"If that's what you want…I'll do it." Sonic said sadly as he began to fade.

**

* * *

Shadow's house **

**Dream**

As Sonic faded completely he was left alone with Mina. They stared at each other. He felt some awkwardness standing there staring at her.

"Mina…why me?" He asked.

"Because Shadow…I trust you. I want you to." She smiled as she took his hand.

"Mina…I'm sorry for the way I've acted before…"

"We've already settled this…I know…its okay." She gripped his hand.

Shadow stood quietly looking at her. He smiled a little bit noticing he held her hand;

"Thank you Shadow…for doing this for me." She let go of his hand now.

"Mina…"

She put a hand on his cheek and cup the other with her other hand. She brought her face closer making lip contact. He let it happened, no regret in this kiss…he stood there letting it happen. He enjoyed it, when she pulled apart he didn't want it to happen be he knew…

"Good-bye Shadow…I'll always love you…" Her voice faded as did her figure.

He sat up in bed panting. He held his head and thought deeply. The dream…what was it real? Did that mean anything?

Then his phone rang…he looked at the clock: 1:22 am.

"Hello?" He asked his voice raspy from the early wake up.

"Shadow…hey man, I need talk to you."

"Huh? About what?"

"Meet me in the park…its important."

Shadow said by and got ready.

**

* * *

Park **

Sonic was sitting on a bench with a stroller next to him. Shadow saw him, "Why did you bring Samantha? She shouldn't be out here at this hour!"

Sonic looked at her, the baby cooed in her sleep, "She's what we need to talk about."

Sonic began with his dream.

Shadow only nodded, "I had the same one…I didn't think it was true. I thought it was another dream."

Sonic cleared his throat "So I'm gonna carry out her wish..."

"What? Sonic no...You don't have to...maybe it's just a coincidence."

Sonic shook his head, "Yes I do; Mina's right. Samantha will have a better life with you. We all I can't do this…"

"I don't know what to do or even think..."

"Think of her as a remembrance of Mina..."

**

* * *

R&R you late readers **

**Another re-edited chap,**

**I'm out, peace bitches**


	12. My what?

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. **

**Note to all: We are very far from the ending. The original intention with chapters was to have the most but I found out the most so far 65…so, yeah right! Also this story goes in to the next generation of heroes**, well sort of.

**

* * *

Some restaurant (C'mon people you don't need that much description!)**

It has been one month since the sadness.

Two months more till Knuckles and Rouge's wedding and the girls were planning out everything…including Rouge's niece who was six years old who would be the flower girl! Cream was too old now to do it.

Amy was depressed because she had no one. Shadow had Cindy, Rouge had Knuckles, and Sonic had that _bitch_ as she referred to but also mainly known as Sally.

"Amy you okay?" Cream asked, Amy sighed;

"Sort of..." Everyone knew what she was depressed about.

"Hey it's okay...he'll realize it sooner or later!" Rouge said trying to comfort her friend.

Sally was very good friend to all of them before…though. Lately she has become very controlling and possessive of Sonic; she even thought Rouge wanted Sonic at one point because she wanted to talk to him about Amy and her how depressed she was. They talked to her sometimes but are very distant of her.

"Don't worry, he figure it out sooner or later." Cindy said agreeing with Rouge.

"Thanks guys..." Amy said in a sad tone.

They continued on talking, the little pep talk cheered Amy up some. As she got more involved they finished most of the plans of wedding and went their separate ways.

**

* * *

Station Square**

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow were walking through the city and they were talking about Tails and his problems with Clair and Cream.

"Tails why won't you tell what they did to you when I left your house?" Shadow questioned.

Clair was walking around the corner when she spotted a familiar fox, "Tails!" She ran after him.

"Not now Clair!" He whined.

"We need to talk...now!"

She took him into a nearby ally. Sonic, Shadow pushed Knuckles near the ally.

"Find out what they're talking about!" Shadow whispered; they used him because his hearing was better.

**

* * *

Ally**

"Clair what is it...I don't have time for this!" He said trying to leave.

She yanked him back, "We need to talk about what we did at your house!"

Tails froze; the fear grew in his heart of what she might say, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No but—"

**

* * *

With the nosy three**

Knuckles was shocked at what he was hearing. Tails had sex? With Clair?

"Red man! What are they talking about?" Sonic asked quietly.

"Um...um..." Knuckles stumbled over his words. Should he tell?

Tails came out of the ally and saw Knuckles pinned against the wall Sonic and Shadow yelling;

"SPIT IT OUT!" They yelled in union.

"What are you doing to Knux?" Tails asked as the let go and tried to act they were doing nothing. "You were listening to us weren't you?" He sighed.

"But I didn't tell them so only I know...I promise I won't tell anyone!" Knuckles made a gesture with his hand.

"No it's okay. I'm gonna need to talk about it sooner or later. Might as well say it now...come with me to my house." He led them to his house. He was in deep thought throughout the whole time.

**

* * *

Tails House**

The four walked inside. The two hedgehogs and echidna waked in and their mouths dropped through the floor.

"Dude! How big is that thing?" Sonic yelled in shock from looking at huge flat screen T.V. that was as big as the wall.

"Oh that I built that about a week ago." Tails said admiring his work.

"We gotta have a party!" Sonic said.

"For what? I don't want you people all up in my house destroying it! Do it at your house." Tails took a seat and sighed a bit.

They took seats on the couches in the living room. Tails explained to them what happened and what he has been so worked up about.

"And now I can't tell who I like Cream or Clair? They're both good looking, I like them both but I did this with Clair and I don't know what to do. This shit is confusing, how do you guys do it?"

Shadow looked at him with wide eyes "So what you're saying Cream and Clair raped you?" Sonic let out a little chuckle, no one heard it.

Tail stared at him back the same way, "You could put it that way..."

Then Sonic his best friend fell to the floor laughing his ass off.

Knuckles kicked him "Hey it's not funny man...he's only fourteen. Sex is a hard thing for him to deal with especially when it deals with two different women/girls." Tails looked at him, as if he was implying something.

Sonic stop laughing, "What would you know Knux, you've never had sex before!"

"I'm not gonna get into this right now…" Knuckles shook his head.

Does the author know if he's a virgin? No freaking clue, but if he knew what a hooker was in the earlier years of his life, you can guess.

Everyone sighed at the stupid hedgehog. They all remained silent, thinking well most of them.

Then Sonic's cell phone rang, "Hello?" he answered immediately.

Sally was mad, "Sonic were are you?"

Sonic now very annoyed, "Sally not now. I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"I'm here with Tails!"

"Why?"

"Uh..." He couldn't tell her why. She was a big mouth.

"Are you doing something gay?"

"Whaa? Of course not! I am not doing something gay!" He grabbed a quill on his head.

"Well then what are you doing there? Or should I be asking who are doing there?"

Sonic got nervous, "Um...helping him with a...a..." He saw an aspirin bottle, "With...a...DRUG PROBLEMS!"

Sally was quiet for a while "Really?"

Sonic sighed "Yes...sadly."

"Poor fox...anything I can do?"

"No...And don't tell any one."

"Of course." She hung up. Sonic sighed with great relief.

He looked at Tails "I don't have drug problems!" He yelled.

"I know but am I supposed to tell her that I'm here helping you deal with sex?" Sonic turned quiet suddenly.

Knuckles shook his head, "Some help you are, all you've been doing is laughing about it." Sonic didn't react.

"What ever..." Tails sighed; Sonic looked at his phone and sighed.

"That was the tenth time she's called me."

"What was up with you saying that you aren't gay?" Shadow asked messing with a quill that stuck out.

Sonic was now mad, "I am not gay! She thought I was over here cheating on her..."

"With Tails?" Shadow had a weird look on his face

"..." Sonic didn't want to answer.

"Man! She is too pressed over you! She thinks that he's always cheating on her or that someone wants you! She even thought Rouge! Rouge MY Fiancé wanted him." Knuckles said trying to convince Sonic that even he could do better than Sally.

Everyone nodded agreeing with him. "Yeah...but man when it gets to the point where she your cheating on her with another man! That's just creepy and wrong..." Shadow said shaking his head.

Sonic sat on the floor. He was looking up at them now, "Yea...but what am I going to do? Do you remember when I wasn't even dating her and we went on ARK and when we got back Queen Acorn told me how she kept saying I was gonna die and I would never know how she felt about me…and how she even tried to come in to outer space and get me to come back. She tried to steal a spaceship from Eggman's base..." Sonic groaned at that thought;

"And if that isn't enough King Acorn, biggest pain in the world, wants me to marry her and follow in his footsteps as King. I tell ya Knux man! I cannot take this bullshit anymore between me and King Acorn arguing about **_'My future as King'_** and the Queen defending Sally and supporting her thoughts that I'm cheating on her and she's too freaking scared to go on adventures with me now! I dunno what happened to her…she just changed all of sudden, before she used to help a lot…" Sonic took another pause;

"I just want someone who isn't so scared and will actually support me. I'd hate to be king of castle with so many stuck up snobs; I want to live like I do now: a simple life with no worries! Not having to deal with other problems of a kingdom that hasn't done shit for me! And not being able to go on adventures...God damn it! I can't live like royalty! I need to be with the people, not trapped in a stupid castle! I want someone like..."

Knuckles finished for him, "Like Amy?"

Sonic went wide eye slightly and notice that he realized in that moment that what he wanted in a person, the entire time he had been describing;

"Amy..."

Sonic slowly stood up and weakly said, "Think she'll still want me?"

"Oh yeah that's a great way to put it…" Sonic would have slapped Knuckles if he didn't owe him money.

"Um...I don't know, why don't ya call her?" Shadow said getting annoyed with such a stupid question!

Sonic dialed Amy's phone number. Rings passes by, he began to tap his foot.

"Hello?" She asked; her voice had a groan.

"Amy its Sonic, I need to talk to you..."

She was still angry at him, "About what?" He could hear the anger in her voice; she was trying to hide it.

"Hey, can you meet me at the park in twenty minutes?"

Amy was hesitant but answered, "Sure..."

Sonic hung up, "Well I got go and do something—" Sonic's phone rang again, "Hello?"

Sally didn't sound too happy, she had enough of waiting, "Sonic I want you home now!"

"No..." He tried to keep his cool, he didn't want go off on her…

"What?" She yelled

Sonic clenched his fist, "I said no Sally; I have to do something."

"How dare you! I said I want you home now!"

That was it…he tried, but he couldn't hold it in anymore; he was through with it.

"I said no, that's it! I'm not going to take this bullshit anymore! I'm done with this relationship! Go ahead call you father, what can he do to me? I'm done with this; I don't want anything to do with you, your mom, your dad and the entire fucking royal family!"

"You're breaking up with me? No! I won't let you!"

"Well guess what **I am**!" He closed his phone hanging up on her. Breathing a sigh of relief. He felt better now having let that out.

Clapping was heard from Shadow, Tails and Knuckles;

"Well done! A little bad on the ending but I'll give you an eight." Shadow said smiling.

"Eh…it was okay; cussing brought it down to three." Knuckles chuckled.

Sonic rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Well, I got to go. Jenny can't baby-sit all day…any you guys got forty dollars? I don't have any money on me…" Shadow asked getting up, everyone shook their heads. "You broke bums! I know you got money!" He growled.

"Hey you guys said you would help me with my problem!" Tails yelled seeing that they were not much help.

Shadow stood next to him and rubbed his chin, "Okay…Tails this might help...follow your heart."

Tails sat there…that has to be the lamest advice ever, "That's it? What the fuck does that mean?"

Knuckles got up and followed Shadow to the door, "It means don't get caught up in your thoughts, do what you feel is right, not your mind."

Tails sat there for a while thinking...then it hit him. An empty can of soda to be exact.

"What the fuck Shadow?" Tails yelled.

Shadow stood in the door way just having thrown the soda and hitting him in the head.

"That's for not lending me the money!"

"Walk your lazy ass to an ATM!" Tails yelled as he flipped off the closing door.

**

* * *

Park**

Amy sat on a bench with her arms and legs crossed. She wore her pink track pants with a white stripe down the sides and a long white tee-shirt.

"He'd better have a good reason for this..." She wasn't any mood to talk to him; she had not forgotten what he did; even though she let on that she didn't care anymore.

Amy was about to leave when a blur of blue stopped in front of her.

"Sorry, I had to save a kid's cat that was stuck in a tree. Stupid thing needs to have its claws cut off." Sonic scratched a red slash on his arm. It wasn't bleeding but it was annoying.

Amy accepted his excuse, "What did you want to talk to me about?" She tried to avoid eye contact with him.

Sonic walked closer to her. It was now or never.

"Amy...I-I wanted to say that I'm sorry..." Amy looked up and into his green emerald eyes;

"For what?" She asked wondering what he was sorry about, he hadn't done anything lately. She stood up now and walked closer to him. What could he have been sorry for?

He took her hands and crossed her fingers with his. She blushed a little at this;

"I'm sorry for choosing anyone over you...Amy I love you."

It struck her like a brick. He said it; she waited so long for it and now it happened! But she felt like it wasn't true.

Amy was still in shock at his last four words, "Y-You l-love me?"

Sonic smiled and nodded, Amy pulled her hands back and crossed her arms, "What about Sally? I thought you loved her..." She said coldly, almost scolding him.

Amy wanted to believe him but doubted because of his choice seven months ago.

"I don't why I did what I did. I'm done with Sally. And all I know is I love you, Amy Rose…it took me a couple of complaints to figure it out though..."

Amy raised an eyebrow at him, he chuckled;

"Don't ask."

Amy still had doubts in her mind. But in her heart she was screaming with joy.

"Sonic I-I just don't know...What if you're just using me as a second girl to Sally since you left her? I don't know if I can believe what you're saying…" She looked away, hurt with the thought that it could be true and still that it couldn't be true.

"Then believe this..." And with that Sonic held her chin up making her stare into his eyes. He brought his face closer to hers, kissing her. He kissed her passionately, he moved his hands behind her and laced them; bringing her chest-to-chest with him.

Amy's eyes widened with shock but closed, relaxing as she kissed back deepening the kiss. She moaned as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She was reacting but still couldn't believe it;

'_Oh my god! He's kissing me, oh it feels so good. He isn't lying'_

She continued to swoon over him in her thoughts. She moaned softly as this was her first kiss, she let her arms drop. It was like a dream, so sweet that it couldn't seem true. But his hands hugging her hips kept making sure that it wasn't a dream.

She broke off the kiss, Sonic didn't; he didn't want too; he wanted to prove his love for her.

"So you do love me..." She said still a bit shocked from the intense kiss with him.

Sonic looked her straight into her eyes and chuckled, "Do I need to prove it again?"

Amy giggled, she smiled, "I need some reassurance, so yes I think you might have to."

Sonic without hesitation kissed her again. Lip locking with her, letting all those around them in the park know, that Sonic the Hedgehog was taken; by Amy Rose.

**

* * *

Later that day;**

**Tails's house 10:15pm**

"I can't believe you talked me in to throwing this movie party." Tails continued to complained as Sonic and Amy brought popcorn into the living room.

Door bell rang; "Tails you have a guest."

"Stupid automated bell! Never shoulda built it." He yelled. He was still a little edgy from before.

He answered the door; it was Knuckles and Rouge.

"Hey, Rouge, Knux. Oh yeah one thing, if you're gonna make out or do anything else do it outside or in the bathroom down stairs."

Both Knuckles and Rouge were shocked and embarrassed by the fox's attitude;

"What wrong with you?" She asked blushing.

"Long story..." He walked back to his seat.

Knuckles and Rouge took seats next to each other. The door bell rang; Tails grabbed a hammer (I don't know where he got it...) and answered the door;

"Hey Shadow and Cindy, come in." They walked in but Tails stayed outside and hit the bell with the hammer three times breaking it.

Everyone stared at him, he chuckled nervously;

"(Sigh) Long story..."

A long silence covered the room, broken by an impatient Sonic, "So what we watching?"

Then the very strange Tails tied to turn into a creepy and scary Tails. Pulling a flashlight, he held it under his chin, creating shadows.

"We...are...watching...The Texas Chainsaw Massacre! Muahahahahaha—" He began cough and gasped for air.

Everyone laughed at Tails pitiful attempt to be scary/devilish.

"Forget you people then, trying to build hype!" He said trying to stop them from laughing at him.

A loud knocking was heard at the door. "Tails! Open up!" It was Cream.

Tails went to the door and opened it and was hugged by her. "Thank you for inviting me!" He turned red as the others laughed at him.

"So you decided huh?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah..." He answered back smiling while trying to pry Cream off of him.

"Decided what?" She asked.

"Oh, that's something else we were talking about before." Tails said

Tails started the movie. Everyone sat next to their love. In the middle of the movie during a killing of a person (I forgot who though) Rouge hugged Knuckles in fear of the sight of the blood.

"Hey it's not real Rouge." He chuckled at his fiancé who seem to be scared to death.

Then at the scene that the chainsaw dude (hey I gotta add some funny) broke in on the girl who was in the room hiding from him, all of the guys jumped in their girls arms in fright, they turned red while the girls in union.

"It's just a movie guys..." They laughed at the guys.

After the movie was over Cream hugging Tails in fright of the horror she just saw. "One more movie!" Cream said hoping she could forget the horror movie.

"A love movie!" Amy yelled with big eyes looking Sonic.

"I don't think I have any." Tails said trying to avoid a movie like this at all cost.

Cream smiled, "I brought one!" All of the girls cheer with excitement, while the guys groaned.

(I really don't know many 'romantic' movies so just insert a movie.)

They played the movie. It dragged on, Sonic yawned in boredom, and Shadow was half dead or asleep dropping his head up and down, his eyes closing and opening.

Rouge, Cindy and Cream were all in love with the movie, hoping their real relationships could be like that.

"Oh that's so romantic don't you think Knuckles?" Rouge swooning at love that was in the movie she faced Knuckles in hopes of a romantic kiss but instead found him asleep, "Knuckles!" She yelled.

"Zzzz...What! I'm up I'm up!" He found himself staring into mad very mad eyes that belonged to Rouge;

"I can't believe you! Don't you have a romantic side?"

Knuckles was in a joking mood now, "I think I left it at home he-he."

Rouge glared at him for his last comment, "Well if that's funny then you'll probably find this funny too you're coming with me for a week to my mother's house."

Knuckles stop chuckling "To who's house?"

Rouge crossed her arms "My mother's, you're new mother-in-law."

"My who-in-what?"

"You're new mother-in-law." Knuckles knew what a mother-in-law was; Sonic told him

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding..." Rouge shook her head.

Sonic, Tails and Shadow started laughing their hearts out "Shadow stop! Don't worry you'll meet yours soon." Cindy said dragging Shadow out who yelped

"Sonic and Tails I'm sure that Amy and Cream have nice moms too." Rouge making Cream and Amy's hope of getting married rise. Rouge left dragging a very nervous Knuckles. He didn't know what to expect.

**

* * *

R&R you late readers**

**Another re-edited chap,**

**I'm out, peace bitches**


	13. Rouge's Mom!

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters.**

**Thank for tha reviews, To All: This chapter contains Rouge's mom 'Susan' a white bat I'm not going into details. If for some reason you do know what her mom looks like and it NOT MADE UP by YOU! Then tell me but if you don't then...blah, blah, blah.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Bat Lady's Mom

* * *

**Angel Island Next day**

"Why do I have to go?" He asked

"Because I want you to meet my mother! What sense would it make if we get married and my mother had no clue?" Rouge said back trying to point out that he had no choice.

Rouge walked closer to him, "Knuckles why are you acting like this? It's just my mother."

Knuckles had no answer even he didn't know why he was acting like this, "I don't know think it's because I'm nervous. What if she hates me? You never mentioned her before, why now? Does she own any machetes?"

Rouge rolled her eyes, "What has Sonic put in your mind about mother-in-laws?"

"That they're evil, blood thirsty demons." Rouge sighed at him.

Rouge placed her glove hand against his cheek and stroked it, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She gave him a warm smile.

They finish packing and left in Knuckles's car.

**

* * *

9:35pm**

Rouge was telling Knuckles about her mother and how great she was, "Oh Knuckles you going to love my mom!" She said cheerfully.

Knuckles still a bit uneasy continued to drive, "Okay...which way now?"

"Go straight then on the second right turn right and it's the third house on the left." Knuckles followed her instructions.

They arrived at a white house small but not too small one car in the driveway, "Oh great! She's home! Oh by the way don't mention anything about my father..." She said her voice weakening a bit.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"No it's okay; it's just that, we don't like to talk about him." Her ears drooped a bit, and her expression softened with the memory.

They got out of the car and made their way to the house door. It was a two level house, all white with a small front porch. The windows had the blinds all the way down. A small light lit the porch. Rouge knocked on the door, instead of ringing the bell.

The door was answered quickly by a white female bat. She was a bit shorter than rouge and her white fur had a few gray hairs. It was her mother; her eyes were yellow, which led Knuckles to think that Rouge got her blue ones from her father. The mother's face changed from normal to excited as she saw her daughter.

"Rouge! Oh it's so great to see you again!" She said jumping into an embrace with her.

"Hi mom!" Rouge said smiling as she hugged her back.

He mother broke the embrace when she noticed Knuckles, "Who's this?" She pointed at Knuckles.

"Mom, this is Knuckles, he's my fiancé!" She had a squeal in her voice as she introduced him as her fiancé.

Rouge's mom seemed to be happy for her but eyed him suspiciously, "Knuckles, I'm pleased to meet you..." She said extending and arm.

"It's my pleasure." He shook her hand.

Rouge notice how her mom put on a fake smile, "Mom can we stay here a while so you can get to know Knuckles more?" Rouge asked.

"Of course honey. I so happy you finally stopped by! It's been a while since I've even heard from you." Her mom answered, "C'mon, get your stuff and come with me."

Knuckles and Rouge nodded, "I'll get them, okay?" Knuckles said turning around to walk back to the car.

"Sure." She pecked him on the cheek.

Rouge walked upstairs with her mom. She showed her former room from when she was young. It was now a guest room. It had a large bed, looked like queen size, it had thick white blankets covering it. There was small couch in the room underneath the wall with a small window. There was a dresser and a large closet, it was a very luxurious guest room, but hey, you should her mom's room, damn!

"Hey, where are you?" Knuckles called out from the downstairs area.

"We're upstairs honey!" Rouge called back, Knuckles slowly brought in five suitcases stacked on one another. He could barely see passed them. He put them down, hoping they would land on his foot.

"Okay Rouge, you can sleep bed and you..." Rouge's mom pointed at Knuckles, "...can sleep on the couch." She simply left.

Knuckles shrugged it off and hopped on top of the couch not really caring, "What are you doing?" She asked giggling.

"Gonna get some sleep." He said with a yawn.

"There is no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch." Rouge patting his head.

"What about your mom?"

"Knuckles we're going to be sleeping in the same bed for the rest of our lives. What difference does it make that we do it now? I mean, we've slept in the same bed before." She giggled as he blushed a little.

"Okay...but if your mom gets mad at me you're taking the blame. I told she doesn't like me, don't you see how she stares at me?" He got up moved towards the bed, slipping out of his shoes as lay down on it.

Rouge changed into her nightgown. She crawled onto the bed and snuggled up next to him. They were facing each other as she giggled a little;

"I love you." She smiled; it made her so happy every time she said it.

"I love too." He kissed her and put an arm around her. They slowly closed there eyes and slowly fell asleep.

**

* * *

9:25 am (Boy they slept in.) That's 12 full hours: one word (LAY-Z)**

"**Ahhhhh!** Get your hand off my daughter." She screamed as she hit Knuckles with a broom (he-he broom)

"Ow (Hit) Ow (Hit) Ow (Hard hit) Ow!" Rouge woke up at the sound of Knuckles saying ow over and over;

"Mom! Mom! Stop!" Rouge yelled trying to calm her mom down, "Knuckles go wait outside for me please?" He nodded and put on his shoes and left rubbing his head.

"Mom what was is this all about he wasn't doing anything."

"Honey I need to talk to you about him..." Rouge didn't like the look on her mom's face.

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

Rouge's mom looked uneasy, "I-I just don't trust him."

Rouge was not getting what she was talking about, "Mom what are you talking about?"

"Honey why not someone else, he's an echidna, not a bat..."

Rouge crossed her arms, that's whats been bugging her, "Mom please don't start this **_again_**, I know it might seem strange in your eyes but I do love him and that's all that matters to me, not if he's a bat or an echidna or anything else."

(Well human doesn't count, because that's just plain nasty!)

"Have you had sex with him?" Rouge was shock at her mother's question;

"**Mom!**" Rouge's face went red.

"Have you?" She asked again.

"**No!**" Rouge yelled knowing the real reason now.

"Mom this is the reason I came with him, so you can get know him for the sweet kind and caring man I know him as." Rouge's mom was quiet;

"Come on he's waiting for us." Rouge said getting out of bed.

Rouge was planning on just walking around and seeing her old neighborhood again. It took a while but Rouge finally convinced her mom to come along.

**

* * *

Outside**

"Well I'm not gonna do it!" **Great**, he wants to go at it with me again.

"C'mon man, you have too!" I feel like I should stomp on him. I really feel like it.

"I'm not gonna wear a tux!"

"(Sigh) Yo, it's your own wedding."

"So doesn't mean I have to wear a tux!"

"Look either wear the tux or else..."

Knuckles crossed his arms showing no fear, "Or else what?"

"Or... (Sigh) I will make this my first Sonic/Knux fic."

He gasped in great fear, "You wouldn't dare, you're against those types of fics, and you also swore that you never write one!"

"Try me! I may be against them but that doesn't mean I won't write one or read one just to piss you off!"

Knuckles realized that this author is serous, "Soo...where is the nearest tux store?"

Rouge and her mom came out of the house, "I gotta get back and write the rest of this fic." So I continued to do my thing.

Knuckles walked over to greet them. They decided to go somewhere to eat first. I'ma make it simple…IHOP people!

**

* * *

After breakfast**

They finished their meal and went on their way. Rouge's mom learned a bit more about Knuckles. How he lived on Angel Island all his life. His adventure with Sonic and the others, and they both told the story of how they met.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, two fire trucks and an ambulance zoom by and turn around the corner;

"Something's up." Knuckles ran after them and stop as about a quarter mile away there was a building on fire. Half the building was blazing with flames. It was spreading slowly but the fire hoses were having a lot trouble putting it out.

Rouge and her mom caught up and saw three firefighters trying to break down the door, but couldn't.

"C'mon hurry please my two children are in there!" A young human mother yelled as her tears grew more and more.

Knuckles heard the mothers cry and ran towards them;

"Knuckles don't!" Rouge yelled as she ran after him.

He ignored her, "Stand back!" He yelled kicking the door down. He ran inside, covering his mouth with his glove, and crouching a bit below the thick grey smoke.

**

* * *

Inside the burning building**

Two cries from help could be heard through the cashing and crackling of wood falling and burning.

"Where are you?" Knuckles yelled. He couldn't see much, the flames were bright and the smoke was hurting his eyes.

"Help us!" Two voices cried out for upstairs. He found some steps, bad news was after the second flight of steps there were no more;

"Great just—ow! Crap that burns." The heat around him was a bit too much even for his strong body. He jogged up the steps and kick jumped off the wall to get to the floor where he thought the kids were.

After climbing up the wall he could hear the cries for help clearer, he ran toward a room that was even hotter. It was falling apart by the second.

"Mommy!" A little girl cried.

Knuckles ran into a room and saw a little girl holding on to her brother both scared and shocked, "Please help us please!" They cried.

"I will, I will." Knuckles took them in his arms. He head back for the entrance but falling wood blocked the entrance. They children cried even more.

He looked at the window. "Okay listen to me, hold on tight, no matter what okay?" He asked them they nodded and gripped him tightly, he ran toward the window and jumped, the kid grabbed him even harder as they fell.

They made a nice landing, he let go of them as they ran towards their mother. Knuckles looked more like Shadow now; he looked pitch charcoal black;

"Oh Knuckles!" Rouge ran towards the well-cooked echidna and hugged him, "Don't ever do that again! You really scared me!" Some tears fell from Rouge's aqua eyes, Knuckles only chuckled lightly;

"I'm sorry but sometimes I just have to." Rouge kissed him.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The young mother said walking over to them with her two kids.

"No problem," Knuckles said seeing something in the distant many vans, lots of people holding note pads, mics and tape records, "Oh no...c'mon we better leave before we're..." Rouge said as they were surrounded by evil, annoying, fast talking, insistent, jam-a-mic-in-your-face-answer-these-questions reporters.

(R.1 stand for 'reporter one')

**R.1:** "Knuckles The Echidna is true you just saved two children?"

**R.2**: "Is it true that you are now engaged to Rouge The Bat?"

Before any more questions could be asked "Look it Sonic The Hedgehog!" Knuckles yelled.

"Where?" The reporters looked behind themselves.

"Run! Now!" The three ran as fast as they could.

**

* * *

Back at the house.**

"Sometimes I'm glad that Sonic is more famous than me." Knuckles said sighing as he walked in the house.

"Ooo am I sensing a bit of jealously?" Rouge said with a small smile.

"No it's just I can use him for distractions to run away from nosey reporters."

"Right..." Rouge smiled and kissed him.

"_Ahem_, Knuckles I want to apologize for how I've acted towards you, it's just I want the best for my daughter, and I thought you were like some other men going after her for the obvious. And now I that I know you a bit more I can see why Rouge loves you and I with that I want to say…I'm sorry." Rouge's mom smiled weakly.

Knuckles smiled back "It's okay. Mrs. Um..."

Rouge's mom chuckled "Please, call me Susan." So they sat down and talked about Rouge's childhood, where Knuckles lives and why blah blah, blah, blah, blah, yady, yada.

(They left with Susan's blessing for the marriage and told her the date of the wedding.)

**

* * *

Blah!**

I don't why this chapter is the one I hate the most but I do sorry for the shortness but I have the wedding/honeymoon in the next chapter.

Oh and the thing about boy/boy fics thing, I wont write any those types really! But I might read them and like I do with all stories I give good reviews never, bad review unless it like the worst thing I've ever read but hasn't happen...yet. R&R!

Knuckles: JACKASS!

Snowman: What?

Knuckles: Making me wear a damn tux!

Snowman: (Sigh) Yo it for your own wedding! How can you not wear a tux to your own wedding?

Knuckles: Why can't I go like this?

Snowman: You don't have any clothes on!

Knuckles: I never do it!

Snowman: Look it's for something formal! Your wedding!

Knuckles: I WONT DO IT!

Snowman: Yes you will! Because I control your life in this fic!

Knuckles: Fine! I'll wear the damn tux! But, one thing!

Snowman: What would that be?

Knuckles: Make my wedding a good one AND don't write the part that me makes look bad!

Snowman: (Sigh) Fine! Damn echidna, always against the author…why can't anyone just work with me in peace?


	14. Perfect Wedding?

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters.**

**

* * *

Knuckles' Dressing Room **

The day that this author was supposed to write but put it off and made you wait! So sad...if you don't know what I'm talking about it's the wedding day! Knuckles was in his dressing room get dressed what else?

Nervous, sweating, fear all of these were things he was experiencing;

"Hey! How ya doing Knux?" Sonic said walking in checking up on him.

"How do think I am! I'm freaking nervous!"

Sonic only laughed at him, "So the day is finally here...Wow."

Knuckles relaxed his tie a bit, "Yep and I have to wear this damn tux! Stupid author!"

"I heard that!" I am getting mad at this guy. Always looking for a fight.

"Whatever..." The echidna said ignoring me.

"So are going to live Angel Island?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah...Rouge really likes it there." He answered, "How do I look?" Knuckles stretched out and showed off to Sonic.

"Fine, thanks for making me your best hedgehog."

"We got ten minutes." Shadow said popping his head in the door.

"No problem you're my oldest and closest friend."

"Yea—hey, hey! What do you mean oldest?" Sonic yelled getting angry.

Knuckles only sighed, "I mean I've known you for a long time..." He hit Sonic on back of head for being an idiot as usual.

**

* * *

Rouge's Dressing Room **

"How do I look?" Rouge asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"For millionth time Rouge you look great!" Amy said getting annoyed, "Rouge how's it feel? You know getting married?"

Rouge had great big smile across her face, "It feels great, but I'm also nervous."

"About what?" Amy asked curiously.

"I just want everything to go right, that's all."

Amy only giggled, "Oh Rouge you're worrying too much, everything is going to be fine."

Cindy poked her head in the door, "We have ten minutes girls."

"Are you ready?" Amy squealed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They left.

(To bad for you this author hasn't been invited to too many wedding so he doesn't know how most of it goes. (Sniffle) So, I like wearing bandanas over my face and my arm, I'm not gonna hurt you! Well, not unless you really piss me off. Oh well!)

**

* * *

Church/chapel thing what ever you want to call it. **

Like I said before I haven't been invite to too many weddings so I'll start off from what I know. Well not a lot of people are allowed in wearing a long black tee and air force ones with a bandana hanging out their pants.

Rouge's niece being six years old hopped down the throwing flowers on the floor. She was the flower girl if you didn't know already. (Please forgive me if I do this wrong, but I can't go and copy some ones wedding and use it as mine or can I? Hmm...(Rubs chin thinking)

Knuckles and Sonic were already upfront. Then, 'Here comes the bride' music began to play.

Sonic standing next to Knuckles elbowed him playfully, "Do you think you can name your first kid Sonic Jr?" He asked smiling.

Knuckles looked at him, "No way in hell."

He turned to the aisle and saw Rouge walking down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress. Colored a creamish white (Is creamish even a word, if not, it is now!) strapless dress that trailed behind her gently.

She had smile on her face, she couldn't fight it. He smiled back at her. The priest cleared his throat as Rouge walked forward, and stop in front of him. Knuckles could still see her face through the veil; she couldn't stop her lovely smile.

"Dearly beloved we are here to witness the union of..." Knuckles blocked out what the priest was saying as did Rouge.

But he was knocked out of his peaceful time looking into Rouge's eyes by two of the most unwanted guest.

Appearing through the door Sally...and Julie-Su. Knuckles wanted none of this; he quickly turned to Shadow who was holding Samantha on his lap bouncing her up and down;

"_Shadow!_" Knuckles whispered.

Sonic didn't know what was happing and looked to where his friend was looking and then saw Sally and smacked his face, "Oh shit..." He said quietly.

"Get them outta hear!" Knuckles yelled in a whisper.

Shadow turned around and saw their problem, He knew how to get rid of them but it wouldn't be easy he had to be quick, silent, and unnoticed, and could not draw any attention to himself. (No, he's not gonna kill them.) He handed Samantha to Cindy who was sitting next to him.

He walked to the entrance, Julie-Su stood there glaring at Rouge mumbling to herself that it should be her there.

"If anyone objects to union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest said looking around, Julie-Su was about to open her mouth but was yanked in the direction of the door, the people in the room look back and saw her gone and the door swinging, well it worked out mostly he was silent, quick, rely quick, and was partly unnoticed, but did draw attention to him self when he came back suddenly.

He used his speed and left her miles away, about a four hour jog but took him like say a minute.

He returned and heard the priest say, "Good now. Do you, Knuckles the Echidna take Rouge the Bat to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her until death do you part?"

He said without hesitation "I do." He smiled at her, Julie-Su was gone and there were no more problems for him at least.

Sonic...lets just say he hoped Amy didn't notice her.

"And do you, Rouge the Bat, take Knuckles the Echidna to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him until death do you part?"

Rouge wanted to yell it out loud but calmed herself down, "I do." She had a smile bigger then Knuckles's.

Knuckles blocked out the next part but did as the priest asked in repeating his vows and stuff, Knuckles was placing the ring on Rouge's left ring finger.

Rouge did the same and place the ring on his finger, she had to take his glove off and put it on.

"By the power vested in me in the city of Station Square and Almighty God, I now pronounce you echidna and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth." He smiled as he concluded, "You may now kiss the bride."

Rouge could see Knuckles's large smile, He lifted the veil and kissed her, in a passionate kiss, Rouge's mom could be heard crying with happiness for her daughter.

After the kiss, Knuckles smiled again, "I love you."

Rouge smiled back, "I love you too."

They left for the reception hall, in a limo, being driven by Chaos? (Man I was going nuts writing the thing doesn't even have a license ...I think, does he?) They hopped in.

In a deep voice "To the reception hall." Chaos 'spoke' Knuckles mouth dropped;

"Chaos? You can talk?" Rouge was equally shocked.

"Not really, I speak through my mind, Tikal has been teaching me and I finally am able to speak." Chaos said with a smirk, even though you can't see it.

"Okay, well congrats! Now let's get going!" Rouge said.

Unfortunately Chaos didn't go to driving school, and sped off! Cutting corners, hitting curbs, busting off hubcaps, and making the newly wed couple bump their heads together in pain. But still alive they made it;

"Aww man! I lost!" Sonic said in disbelief that he lost a race and to a car?

"What do you mean you 'lost'?" Chaos said raising a watery eyebrow.

Sonic looked strangely at Chaos, "We were racing right?"

Chaos looked at him and shook his head, "No..."

"So you mean I ran all this way thinking that we were racing and you mean to tell that's how you really drive?"

"Yes..."

Sonic went wide eyed, "Two words for you man...Driving School."

Chaos glared at him, "I'm not that bad!"

Sonic's eyes went wider, "Dude, you not only beat me here; you almost ran over a seven year old kid in crutches!"

**

* * *

Reception Hall thingy **

The seating was like this from left to right. Rouge and Knuckles, Sonic and Amy, Shadow holding Samantha and Cindy. Tails and Cream, Cream who was trying to get Tails to play footsy and Tikal and Chaos, who was reading the rule book on driving. And a bunch of other people that I'm too lazy to write about, you know, Rouge's family, friends of the others blah, blah, blah!

The green thingamajig was in its Chaos Chamber.

Now for the toast! No wait I mean toasts to bride and groom. First up our beloved blue boy;

"Ahem, Knux I've know you for...let's see (Counts fingers) Ah, what the heck a long time and when I first met you almost killed me, but me being the oh so forgiving hedgehog I forgave you." Knuckles rolled his eyes as he continued;

"But now that you're gonna settle down and have a family or whatever I'm gonna miss our great adventures, knowing that you'll probably be too busy changing...dippers!" Sonic started laughing, "(Sigh) But I still wish you two a happy marriage." Sonic sat back down as Shadow got up.

"Knuckles, Rouge I don't know what to say, but I wish you two a happy marriage." Shadow sat down and sipped his wine, Amy got up for her speech...I'm skipping most of this. When it came for Chaos's turn;

"Let's see green means go, red means stop, yellow means slow down...oh...so that's what the brakes are used for—huh? Oh! Sorry I um wish you guys a great marriage..." Everyone laughed at the fact that Chaos is trying to learn to drive.

Sally still lingering somewhere there was waiting for the right time to strike. Sonic was heading for the bathroom, Sally followed him;

Exiting the bathroom Sonic was suddenly face to face with someone he didn't want to see, "Sonic!" Sally yelled.

Sonic was in no mood for this crap, "What the hell do you want?" He shot back.

Sally was unshaken, "Please, Sonic don't do this I know you still love me."

"You wish! I thought I loved you! But when you accuse me of cheating on you with just about anyone that you can think of, that's too much even for me to take." Sonic was about to leave;

"I had reasons..." Sonic could punch her but held back for his own moral reasons.

"What reasons? What reason could y-you have t-to accuse me of cheating on with R- Rouge! She was engaged and in love with Knuckles not me, as a matter of fact I don't even like her! And then you crossed the line, Tails? Why the hell would I be with him? He's a damn guy!" Sonic turned around and was face to face with Amy who didn't hear what they talking about. So naturally, she was enraged that she was here.

"Why is she here?" Amy asked angered.

"Amy, I can explain she came here to argue with me." Sonic simply said moving his hand in Sally's general direction.

Amy looked at Sally, "Back off, he's mine you lost your chance." She gritted through her teeth.

"He's mine! He still loves me!" Sally yelled back.

"Good thing I brought these." Sonic mumbled to himself as he pulled out a CD player, sat down and listen to Linkin Park's _'Hybrid Theory'_ CD, He skipped to #8 the loudest one _'By Myself'_.

He turned up the volume and watched as he saw the mouths of the two girls move but didn't hear them. They continue to argue and yell over our favorite blue boy.

Four songs later he decided to leave, Amy and Sally were broken up by Shadow and Chaos, Sonic and Amy missed most of the dancing, which ticked off Amy.

Rouge and Knuckles decide that the best place to go on a honeymoon would be...

* * *

I'm gonna end it here...yea this the best place to end the whole story. 

Leave!

The hell you waiting for, chaps done get out!

You Hispanic? You are? (Dials immigration's number)

Okay I'm bored

* * *

Na! I'm jus kidding; they decided the Bahamas, nice ain't it? To bad Knuckles has use his saving's to pay for it he-he. 

Chaos appoarched the couple "Do you need me to drive you to the airport?"

Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other and than at him, "**No!**" They yelled.

* * *

I can't blame em' I wanna get go on my honeymoon alive, and without any broken bones... 

Blah-blah-blah-blah!

R&R

Another re-edited chap,

The Snowman,

Peace bitches!


	15. Peace, Darkness, and Light

**Life Of The Sonic Crew After ARK: Knuckles and Rouge and all Others.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
A/N: Change of plans, apparently I don't have a honeymoon so I sadly [lowers voice] I have to skip it.  
  
One word I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very SORRY!!!**  
  
============= Angel Island  
  
Two months since they came back for their honeymoon. All was good and peaceful...well not now at least, Rouge woke up to banging hammers and people yelling insults at each other or should I say hedgehogs?  
  
As she sat up and couldn't help but smile, she did as she placed a hand on her stomach. We'll it was happing; Rouge was going to have a baby.  
  
The entire ruckus came for hammers as they needed to build another room for the baby. The insults came from Sonic and Shadow. Knuckles walked in to check on his wife to make sure that she was alright.  
  
"Hey, how ya doin'" He asked walking closer and giving her a quick kiss. "Oh I'm fine." She answered "SHUT UP FAKER AND WORK!!" "SCREW YOU! I'LL DO THIS MY WAY!!" It was close by since the room was being built into the house.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge both sighed "How long have they been at it?" She asked "Hmm I say since we started." He smiled. Tails knocked on the door "Hey Knux we need your help out here Sonic and Shadow are about to have another sword fight with chainsaws again." Tails sighed.  
  
"Alright I'm coming..." He left giving Rouge a kiss.  
  
Outside sparks few as the battle between Shadow and Sonic raged on, blood fell as Sonic cut off Shadow's arm, Shadow threw the chainsaw at him killing—Oh wait wrong script sorry!  
  
"Alright that's it faker!" Shadow yelled as he revved up his chainsaw "Yea you wish! I say—" Sonic stop as Rouge walk by in her nightgown "Hey boys." Both of them dropped the chainsaws. "Ahem!" They both were looking at Knuckles. "Yea...you should be working; not having sword fights or looking at my wife in her gown! That is unless you like to end up in the hospital." Sonic and Shadow knew when it came to Rouge, Knuckles was never playing around.  
  
Sonic unfortunately not having enough of a brain asked "How come we have to do this and not get paid." Knuckles only smirked "Well one reason is Amy and Cindy made you do it and some help of my fist were required."  
  
"Oh yea that's right." Sonic walked back to place and went to work. Shadow stayed away from him and began saw something.  
  
Tails was next to Knuckles. "Hey Knux why do we have to do this by hand when we could use my robots to do the wo—" Knuckles cupped his mouth in hope of Sonic and Shadow didn't hear them. "Tails it's more fun having those two the work. And besides we're not doing the work they are common let's get a soda." "Okay." "Hey where are you guys going?!" Sonic asked outraged that they weren't working. "To get a soda." Knuckles answered. "Can I have one?" Sonic asked on his knees begging "No now back to work slave!" Knuckles pointed to a hammer and some nails.  
  
They came back "Hey Sonic, Shadow." Knuckles tossed a soda to each but Sonic not paying attention let his hit him on the head "What the hell!? Knuckles you asshole why'd you do that!" Knuckles would have shot something back but a loud scream, was heard.  
  
It seemed to come from the shrine but Chaos was watching it.  
  
The four ran toward the shrine.  
  
=============El Shrineo  
  
Chaos was on his knees yelling and holding his head. Tikal was by his side "Tikal what's wrong with him?" Knuckles yelled "I don't know!" They were yelling tying to get through the Chaos's yells.  
  
He seemed to be in pain but what was it? There was no one harming him. Just Chaos yelling grew louder as his eyes began changing color. His green eyes became red and then yellow then back to green. Each second passing his pain seemed to grow as did his screams "Dang what is wrong with him?!" Shadow yelled.  
  
Chaos's blue body changed as well white, to black, and blue again. Chaos's left body side began to stretch out and let out white version of him but white with yellow eyes...the right side did the same and let out black one with red eyes.  
  
The two new Chaos's look at each other and narrowed their eyes. The blue Chaos was completely on the ground. "Chaos!" Tikal said trying to find out what's wrong with him. The black one charged at the white throwing a punch, knocking it into a wall. The white did nothing, the black threw another punch but hit the wall as the white one dodged it. The two fought breaking many walls, knocking down trees.  
  
"Common we to stop them before they destroy this island." Knuckles said running toward the fighting Chaos's. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles pinned down the black one. "Who are you?!" Sonic yelled "You're real smart Sonic, he can't talk." Shadow said rolling his eyes "Ha! Stupid hedgehog!" The black pushed them off with ease. He ran off the ledge and glided away.  
  
They all looked at the white one who stood there, didn't fight or say anything. "Who are you?!" Sonic said pointing a finger at it. "My name is Peace." The voice had a female tone "Peace? What's going on?" Knuckles asked her/it "This may get confusing. So try and listen." She walked over to the shrine and Chaos "What's wrong with him?" Tikal asked Peace "Don't worry give him some time he'll come back." Peace took a seat at the shrine.  
  
"Well you see I am composed of Chaos's positive energies and Darkness is composed of Chaos's negative energies. And Chaos could not deal with those energies anymore and the only way to get rid of it was to give them their own vessels and so I was created, and unfortunately Darkness as well, and now he is free to do as he pleases." "And what is left of Chaos, since you are his positive and Darkness is his negative, what is Chaos." Knuckles asked looking at Chaos "Well he is still the same as always, I guess you can call him neutral." Sonic raised his hand "Yes?" "Yea can you explain all this in my language?"  
  
Shadow just looked at him and sighed "What does Amy see in you." "Good looks! Something you don't have!" Shadow glared at him "Yea right I'm way better looking then you! Faker!" "Yea right ask Knux, Knux! Who's better looking me or him?!" Knuckles backed away "Sorry man, I don't judge guys man." Sonic pulled out his cell phone "Fine we'll call someone, Amy!" "No way faker! She'll say you when it's not true!" "So, it's true and it proves that I'm better!" Peace looked at Knuckles and Tails "Do they always argue?" "Oh yea!" Knuckles said in union with Tails.  
  
"Look I got to go do something, and Knuckles can I talk to you for a sec?" Shadow said. Knuckles walked with him.

===============Station Square  
  
Shadow has just come out of a 'special' store (Not that type you sick readers.) He headed down the street carrying his small brown bag. One year and six months and he thought maybe it was time. Everyone knew what he was planning that is except for Cindy.  
  
Samantha walked by his side. A year and two months now, she couldn't speak in full sentences but knew how to say daddy and mommy and other things. She always called Shadow daddy, since he was the one taking care of her. Sonic was referred to as an uncle even though he was the biological father. Cindy was like her mom and so she called her mommy.  
  
Samantha tugged on Shadow's arm "What is it Samantha?" He asked lifting her up, she pointed to an ice-cream store "You want to get ice-cream?" He asked; she nodded.  
  
He walked over to the door and entered. He set her down and walked over to the counter "Espio?" He could break out laughing at Espio in an apron "Shut up Shadow! What do you what?" Espio asked "Give me, on a baby cone vanilla ice-cream." "Why a baby cone? Are you getting fat?!" He gasped "No you idiot! It's for Samantha!" He said pointing to her on a chair swinging her feet.  
  
"Oh here you go." He said giving him the cone and noticed the brown bag "Shadow what are you hiding in that bag?!" "Oh this? It's for Cindy." He said pulling out a dark blue velvet box "Ah! You're gonna do it! Wow! Shadow The Ultimate Life Form is getting married." "Espio she hasn't said yes yet so she may or may not." Espio raised an eyebrow "Please! Of course she'll say yes, man she's nuts over you!"  
  
Shadow had given Samantha her ice-cream.  
  
Just then the windows broke and flew in cutting Shadow on his left arm, it was big but it wasn't lethal "Ah..." He said gripping the wound. He quickly took Samantha in his arm and protected her. A white hedgehog exactly like Shadow except with black stripes appeared in front of them. In hover shoes as well. "Shadow..." He said "Espio! Take Samantha and get outta here!" He said giving her to him, he ran out. The white hedgehog pulled out a Chaos Emerald it was a black one with a glowing white center. "Chaos strike!" He yelled as black lighting bolt aimed for Shadow but he managed to dodge it.  
  
"Who are you?!" The figure chuckled "I'm Light. The Ultimate Life Form." "No your not I am!" "No, you are not because the Ultimate Life Form has no weakness!" Shadow looked at Light "I have none!" "Ah but you do...your emotions, emotions are your weakness." He shot another lighting bolt at him but no damage.  
  
"What do you want?!" Shadow shouted "I'm here to get you! Presidents orders." Shadow was shocked the president what could he want with him? "I'm not coming!" "Oh but you are, just wait before today ends I get you." He said and left.  
  
"I need to talk to Rouge maybe she can help me." He left taking his bag.  
  
==================Shadow's House  
  
Shadow dialed Espio's number "Yeah who's this?" Espio said "Espio can you bring Samantha to my house now." "Yea I'll be their in five." They hung up.  
  
He now dialed Rouge cell phone number "This is Rouge speaking." "Rouge, its Shadow."  
  
"Oh hey Shadow! What do you need?" Their was a knock at his door, he answer still talking "Do you know anything about a hedgehog named Light and claims to be the Ultimate Life Form?" "Shadow what are you talking about? Theirs no one...oh god...Project: Light...so that's what it is! Shadow I'll call you back!" She hung up.  
  
Shadow opened the door and Espio was in pain "Ow! God let go of my horn! Ow! Stop!" Samantha was tugging on his horn, really hard "He- he!" She giggled "Okay that's enough Samantha, come on." Shadow took Samantha in his arms "Bye-bye!" She waved, as Espio rubbed his hurt horn "Yeah bye..." He left.  
  
His phone rang; he got it "Hello?" It was Cindy "Hey Cindy, what's up?" "Oh nothing, hey can I come over?" "Sure, any reason why?" "Not really, I got nothing to do, so I thought maybe I could see you two." "That's fine." And the hanging up began.  
  
Shadow let Samantha go to her room and play, he look at his brown bag. There was silence during the time he was staring at "Maybe when she comes..." He said quietly.  
  
"Daddy!!" Samantha yelled, Shadow sighed "I'm coming." He walked up the steps. He saw her trying to reach for her teddy bear on a shelf too high for her to reach. "Here you go." He reached for the bear and gave her the bear; she giggled and took it "Thank you." He smiled. The door bell rang, (You know I would love to write this with a smartass door, but this ain't a random humor so sadly I can't.....)  
  
He walked down the steps and passed the brown bag, he looked at it, and got nervous, was she ready for it? Would she even want to? He went forward. He answered the door.  
  
It was Sonic? "Sonic what are you doing here?" Shadow asked, Sonic was panting "Amy...I need a...place to hide...she wants to talk...about babies!" He said in between gasps for air, Shadow rolled his eyes "Sorry I can't." "What!?" He shut the door "OH COMMON SHADOW QUIT BEING A—" "SONIC!!" It was Amy; Shadow saw through the window, Sonic ran away with Amy hot on his tail.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh, He saw Cindy come to the door. And answered it "Hey." She smiling and coming in "Hey." He responded back and followed her as she walked into the kitchen "What are you doing?" He said chuckling.  
  
"Well, knowing you Shadow The Hedgehog, its lunch time and I bet you haven't fed Samantha." "Yeah, but she just got here." "Oh? Were was she—Shadow? What happened to your arm?!" She looked at his left arm, and ran over to it and got a better looked at it "Cindy it's nothing I'll deal with it later." He said rolling his eyes, she kept looking at it; his fur around it was dried up with blood.  
  
"Shadow, look at it, it's very big...we need to clean it." Shadow groaned "Why? I'll just wash it then." But she walked away, and came back with alcohol, Shadow's eyes grew big she place his arm on the table and pinned it down as he squirmed to get away "Cindy, what are you going to do with that?" He hated alcohol, the pain it brought "Clean your wound what else?" She said pouring a small amount onto a nearby napkin. "Cindy don't—AHHH!" He screamed as she cleaned the wound with the napkin, the alcohol stung. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Samantha came down half way down the steps to see what the screaming was all about. "Mommy?!" She smiled and came down as fast she could "Mommy!" She hugged Cindy's leg "Hi honey." Samantha look at Shadow "Daddy what wrong?" Shadow kept his eyes closed "Oh Shadow! Quit being a baby!" Cindy rolled her eyes, and wrapped the wound in a cloth.  
  
It was over the pain was gone, Shadow sighed. Cindy crouched down to Samantha's level "Are you hungry?" Samantha nodded "Yes." Cindy looked at Shadow narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her hip "What!? Did I do something?!" He said "Yeah, why don't you feed her she's hungry!" "I bought her some ice-cream." "That's not lunch! She needs to eat real food." She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out ham, cheese, and got some bread. "So how did you get cut on your arm?" She said making a ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
"Some hedgehog, who looked exactly like me, tried to attack me while I was getting Samantha ice-cream, and I gave her to Espio who work there, he left and so I came here and called Rouge because he said the president sent him, and maybe she would know but she said she'd call me back. And Espio just brought her, which is why I couldn't make her any lunch." He said getting up.  
  
"Oh..." She said give Samantha her sandwich. Shadow walked over to into the living room and got the velvet box.  
  
He came in and hid it and kissed her, as Samantha went up stairs to play more. Cindy broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled "I love you." Shadow smiled back "I love you more." "Oh really?" She said and kissed him again, this time Shadow broke off and got ready to make his move.  
  
He back away and pulled out the small box and took a knee and open the box. Cindy gasped as she saw the engagement ring (I'm not going into details; I'm not good with rings.)  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
=====================I'm gonna be mean to you! Angel Island!  
  
Knuckles was on the steps of the shrine when Rouge came to him "Knuckles, I'm going to go out for a while, but I'll be back before dinner so don't cook anything." Knuckles raised an eyebrow "I don't cook anymore, so don't worry."  
  
"Alright, bye." She kissed him, and glided off Angel Island.  
  
=============White House  
  
Ah yes, hey do you think I should name the president Bush? Any way! Rouge walked down the aisle and came to big wooden double doors.  
  
She opened them and entered.  
  
"Hello, you wanted to speak to me, Rouge?" The president said signing some papers "Yeah, I wanted to talk about Project: Light." She said coming closer to the desk.  
  
He raised an eyebrow "What about Project: Light?" "Why did you have me do research for it and only on weapons. What is Project: Light exactly?" The president shook his head "I can't tell you anymore then what you are told, it's classified for a reason."  
  
"Oh like the fact that you're using Gerald Robotnik's original blue prints for Shadow The Ultimate Life Form to create a new one named Light!? I found out why you had me do all that research. One to have him have the ability to use any weapon given, and that report on the Chaos Emerald and The Master Emerald I gave you, you used them to create you own new experimental Chaos Emerald!? Do you know you're messing with things that could kill us all?! And if that wasn't enough, you sent this new one to capture Shadow? Why, why the lies, why the cover up, why do you even need him, why did you even have him created? He could turn on you and destroy us all!"  
  
The president nodded "I know Rouge, that's why we are taking all necessary precautions." Rouge glared at him "What about Shadow?" Shadow was like her brother, the president relaxed "Don't worry, we wont hurt him." She slammed her fist on table "Call him off; you have Light isn't that enough?" "No, we need Shadow, with him we can study him to find out what weaknesses Light is exposed to. And that is what we need him for, studying." Rouge glared at him "Call him off, leave Shadow alone he is happy now and you do anything to ruin it, oh you'll be sorry!"  
  
The president looked her "Rouge we can't keep canceling projects after projects just because you don't like it." He yelled but she was gone.  
  
=======================Station Square  
  
Rouge pulled her cell phone and called Shadow.  
  
"Hello?" It was Cindy's voice "Cindy? What are you doing there?" "Oh my god Rouge! You'll never guess what happened, Shadow asked me to marry him!" She pulled the phone away from hear sensitive ears "Wow, that's great, speaking of Shadow can I talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah of course hold on." She was thrilled that she was going to be a bride. Shadow was now talking.  
  
"Yeah Rouge?" He said "Hey you, so you finally did it! Wait till Sonic finds out!" "Rouge, don't ruin my moment, so did find anything about Light."  
  
Rouge's voice was now at a sad tone "Yeah, Shadow their after you for study, I don't know what else to say but I think we to watch our backs with those experimental emeralds, and Darkness out there, Eggman who's been quiet and I know he's planning something and Light who based on your original blue prints, we're in for one hell of a war..."  
  
===================== End Chapter  
  
That's right new foes and I didn't forget about that all black emerald so don't worry there's plenty of action coming soon!! And people say I only write romances ¬¬ pfft yea right!!  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Why Shadow?

Life Of The Sonic Crew After ARK: Knuckles And Rouge And All Others  
  
A/N: To Sliver Shadows Tamer: Samantha is hedgehog/mongoose mix of Sonic/Mina and unfortunately she died due to twist of events after Shadow who was dating her until she told him she going to have someone's else baby, and Shadow left her and met Cindy, and in the Mina's Last Wish chapter you'll find out how he got Samantha, she right now has blue fur and yellow quills and they are the form of two pony tails [Takes a deep breath.] Ya know most of this info is in the earlier chaps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's the Next Day! ==================Fat man's lair!!! (read my bio on who it is. And for my humor fic's new character hunter!!)  
  
"All most........ready......there!!" He said flipping switches to operate machinery, once done construction, he place the black emerald inside a small compartment built in it.  
  
The figure glowed its eyes as he to came life.  
  
Eggman walked over to another one already built; Metal Sonic, he placed a baby blue colored emerald in it. Metal Sonic's eye turned a deadly red as he came back to life.  
  
He then took a green emerald that had glow of blue on it and placed it in his newly modified Metal Knuckles.  
  
He backed away and looked at his new creations, with new enhanced weapons, intelligence, speed, shields, and armor. He looked at the newest one Metal Shadow, then at Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles.  
  
"Alright, I want you go out there and find them!!" Eggman yelled pointing to a door.  
  
They started their jets and blasted off!  
  
Eggman only clasped his hands "Ho-ho lets see them stand up against this! I hope Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles haven't forgotten about me, but its just as good." He let out a laugh.  
  
================Tails's House! [About 2:25]  
  
The gang where a Tails's House talking about Rouge's baby names for him/her. And how Shadow proposed to Cindy.  
  
Tails was down in his lab, hiding for Cream even though he was dating her she was very, and I mean very pissed. Since he told her what happen between him and Clair (Red fox with black tipped tail. To find out what happen read chap 11, that one scene with them I don't wanna remember, so plz don't mention it to me in a review thx you!)  
  
Amy turned on the T.V. and a breaking new thing was on!  
  
T.V. mode my fav!  
  
Reporter on street: We have news that Station Square is under attack by three figures that seem to be robots. The military has just been called in; the police hasn't been able to stop them even with their guns.  
  
Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles walked in and saw Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Metal Shadow using cannons, and beams to destroy the city.  
  
"Great...more enemies! I know Eggman's behind it! Common lets go!" Shadow said the three ran out the door.  
  
=============Station Square!  
  
Sonic hid behind a tree getting a look at them, Knuckles and Shadow were on top of building observing them.  
  
The police's gun had no effect, heck they didn't even make a dent!! The bullets reflected off the armor!  
  
"Hmm Eggman's been perfecting his inventions. Well it still won't stand up against me." Sonic running out in the open.  
  
(MS stands for metal Sonic, MSW stands for Metal Shadow, and MK stands for Metal Knuckles.)  
  
Shadow and Knuckles jump off and land near him.  
  
"Alright so they have new weapons but that's good enough!" Knuckles yelled charging and throwing a punch at MK, but he disappeared? "Hey where'd he go!?" He deep laugh was heard behind him "What the?!" MK punched him into a window and into store. He hit the cash register "God! That hurts, man he's fast now." Knuckles rubbing his head.  
  
MK flew inside, and disappeared again, Knuckles looked around. "He's using his speed." But Knuckles was wrong, he had new speed but he had a cloaking too.  
  
Knuckles found out when he was pinned up against the wall, MK revealed himself to be pinning he him while Knuckles gasped for air. MK kept increasing to pressure on his neck.  
  
Knuckles would have passed out but Shadow's Chaos Spear hit MK, and made him release his grip.  
  
Sonic was trying to block MS's punches; he blocked a few but a slash to his right arm, left him open. MS shouted "Chaos sphere!" A black ball grew between his hands and threw it him, Sonic was now paralyzed. He couldn't feel anything, MS changed his arm into an automatic machine gun, and fired at an approaching figure, Light "Shadow help!" Sonic yelled, Shadow ran to him "Sonic, where's Metal Shadow?!" Shadow asked but a laugh sent a chill up his spine. MSW appeared in front of him "Oh shit..." MSW turned his arm in to a cannon, "Say good bye." A black beam shot and at Shadow, he used chaos control to run away, time froze.  
  
Shadow ran for Sonic but MSW appeared again? "What the hell?" Shadow couldn't believe MSW moving normally "Ha! You idiot I can do anything you can do!" He aimed again, "This time, you won't get away!" Then Light shot a bolt at him and unfroze time.  
  
"Man what the hell is going on here!" Knuckles said fighting and blocking MK punches. "Well at least—shit I spoke too soon." Sonic said as Darkness landed near him. There was three person fight now, Shadow, Light and MSW.  
  
Peace appeared with Chaos. "Finally some help!" Sonic said as Darkness fixed his eyes on Peace, He charged at her, began a fight. Chaos went to Sonic's aid "Sonic what happed?" Sonic was on the floor.  
  
"Um...let see where to start, well first we came here to stop these robots that are currently kicking are asses, then Light showed up, then Darkness and you guys came, but enough about them how about HELPING ME!!!" Sonic tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
MS shot his sphere, when he got transmission "Metal, I want you guys to retreat, I have reason to believe that your main systems will overload in some time soon." Eggman said, MS nodded "Let's go!" He yelled, MSW and MK flew off, Light took this time that Shadow was distracted and punch him in the face used his emerald and ran off.  
  
"Shit! Shadow!" Sonic yelled as Darkness turned into a puddle and moved away. Knuckles, Sonic, and Chaos, Peace looked around for Shadow. "Cindy is gonna kill you when she finds out." Knuckles said "What 'd you mean me!? You're going down for this too! Ow!" He looked at his cut arm.  
  
"Someone get me to Tails's house! Remember I can't move?!" He yelled, Chaos carried him. Knuckles had cuts on his chest and his arms. "So what do about Shadow?" He asked.  
  
"Well, the first thing is, we tell Cindy slowly and calmly. And then we find out what happened to him. I think Rouge knows." Sonic as his hands swung freely in the air.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
=========================Tails's House  
  
Chaos entered carrying Sonic and set him on the couch. Knuckles groan as he entered the room he was still bleeding a bit.  
  
The girls entered the room "Sonic!? Oh my god what happened to you?!" Amy yelled as she ran over his bruised and cut body. "Knuckles, oh honey, are you okay?" Rouge said as she ran her hand through his dreadlocks "Yea I'm fine, just a few cut, that's all." He said, but his cut were more then a few.  
  
Cindy looked around as she didn't see Shadow... "Sonic, where's Shadow?" She asked knowing what the answer probably is. "Cindy I don't know exactly but I think Light took him." Rouge looked at Cindy who held back her tears "I know where he is then..."  
  
"Where is he?" Knuckles asked "He's probably at the military research lab." Sonic called Tails.  
  
"What is it?" He was tried, "I need you to find a way to get me outta being paralyzed. So then we can go get Shadow." Tails nodded "Chaos, bring him down here." Chaos did as told.  
  
===============Military Research Lab.  
  
Shadow woke in a cell. He grabbed his head "Damn, I'm gonna kill him when I see him."  
  
Shadow looked around saw workers in lab coats walking around. "He's awake, we can start." One said. The other one looked at Shadow "Good, make sure everything is ready to see what make him live for an eternity, and ageless..."  
  
===============  
  
I know that was a horrible fight and a way to end the chap but I'm not good with fights. Sorry for the so shortness. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. The Idiot Hehgehog

**Life Of The Sonic Crew After ARK: Knuckles And Rouge And All Others**

Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic character yadiyada.....

A/N: My Story Sonic's Sleep Ova was removed!!!!!!!! I think CasinoChao421 had something to do with it but I'm not sure yet...... Oh well!

=============== Military Research Lab Place Thing....

"Well, well what do we have here?" Said a voice that Shadow hated, it was Light "Damn asshole! You hit me when I wasn't looking!" Light only laughed "What so funny?" Shadow frowned "Oh nothing it just funny seeing locked up in a cell, and you call your self the Ultimate life form Ha!"

"Let me outta before I have beat your head senseless!" Light smirked "Try it, these bars electrical."

============= Lair of el mano fatso

"Ah just as I thought, your bodies can't withstand all of the energies from the emeralds. Let me tinker with for bit." Eggman said putting MS on a table.

"I need to find a way to keep you main systems from overloading."

=============== Tails's Place

Sonic still paralyzed was trying to eat a chili dog Amy made for him.

Knuckles was asleep, Rouge was with Cindy, who nothing but quiet Tail was down stairs working...

"Amy I found a way to get him to back to normal, but..." Tails pulled out a needle...Sonic's eye almost popped out of his head...immediately he tried to bounce, wiggle, worm, any way he could to get away. "No, no!!! No needles!" "Sonic it's the only way to get you back to normal!" Tails yelled coming closer "I don't give a—OWW!" Tails injected the now furious Sonic who was now able to get and wobble his way to Tails' face "When I'm able to get my body in full function you are so dead! But I'm gonna have me another chili dog!" He made his way to the fridge and fell in front of it.

"Sonic what happened?!" Amy said helping him sit up "I forgot I still can't feel my hands..." Amy sweat dropped. "What are we gonna do about Shadow? Sonic I thought you had plan?!" Rouge yelled, Sonic raise an eyebrow "Why are you so angry?" He asked "She's having mood swings..." Rouge gave an evil look at Amy "I am not!" Knuckles enter the kitchen "So what the plan for saving Shadow?" He asked.

"I don't know ask Rouge she the smart one!" Sonic said trying to get up. "You got that right!" She said smiling.

[Later]

"Ok here's what we're gonna do I'll stay here and instruct you on what to—" Rouge was interrupted by Sonic "How come you aren't coming!?" "Well maybe it's because I'm pregnant!! Or maybe my husband Knuckles can tell you in his ways." Knuckles cracked his knuckles as Rouge finished speaking "No thanks he-he..." Sonic had now gained all of his feelings back in his body and stepped away from him.

=============== Military Base

Shadow was now in a stasis cell and was floating in water and trying to break out by kicking the glass cell.

"Could I at least have some music!!?" Shadow yelled through the oxygen mask which doubled as a mask that allowed him to talk to them...sadly...

"You have got to be the most pathetic thing I've ever seen." Light said walking over to a table. "Soon I'll have your immortality and agelessness." He lay on the table, Shadow was in pain as electricity shocked the cell and him, and it felt like he had lost his heart, they took something.

==========Outside the base

"Ok Rouge about a click away from here is the entrance—what's a click." Sonic asked Knuckles "You idiot the base is right there up ahead. The main entrance is right there!"

"We got some guards and a penguin?!" Sonic said as he looked through some binoculars. "You're seeing things." Knuckles took them from Sonic "Oh my god..." "What is it Knux?" "I think he dropped a hundred dollar bill as he went inside..." Sonic zoom over there and beat up the guards and was now on the floor looking for the bill "Knux is it at?!" "I lied ha-ha!" "Why you! Don't you know I could have killed myself doing that!?" "Yeah so?" Knuckles shrugged.

"Rouge where to now?" Knuckles radioed in "Do you see a guard tower near there? In front of it is a steel door you need to break it down but with out causing a ruckus or you'll be surrounded in than less 20 seconds, and not to put any more pressure on you but you got about thirty more minutes until they find out that I'm hacking in their computer system..." "Jee thanks" Sonic responded.

=====Cells

"Can I have some music at least? God how long do I have stay hear?" Shadow whined in the mask that had oxygen coming in for him to breathe. Well a guard was sleeping and fell over hit a button on desk causing the fluid to drain and giving him a chance to kick and the break the glass.

Blood dripped from his left leg near his shoe, he ran as fast as he could leaving a trail a blood behind. The guard was still as when light came back "What the hell? Where did he..." Light hit the guard and told him to sound the alarm.

======Outside

"Just hit the stupid thing." Sonic said hiding behind a steel box with Knuckles "Umm I can't because he has shotgun!! And a 9mm!" Bullets zipped by them as they hid...the shooter a two foot penguin carrying the shotgun in one hand and a 9mm in the other.

"Dam he's only two feet tall and has us pinned down behind a steel box what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Sonic said "Well I think he's an endangered species so we cant hurt him so...Ah ha! Fish! Penguins love fish."

"Sonic we're in an a military base in the middle of a humid jungle what hell are we supposed to get FISH?!" Knuckles yelled at the dum animal.

* * *

What to do? What should I write about now? Give an idea...So later oh and since the Evil place of learning is calling us back...I can't update that fast no more so later Sorry it's so short!! R&R!! No flames evil people ¬¬!! 


	18. Nightmare Projects

**(Renamed) Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill blah, blah don't own them!**

**A/N: Lots of postponements on this chapter sorry I've got 19 in the works right now too. **

**This one is a little strong on blood, and death scene (I don't mean lots of description of the scenes but not for; very squeamish people.**

**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Nightmare Projects**

**Military Base**

"Alright clam down." Sonic said, he looked at the short penguin again, the gun firing off he noticed that it took him about three seconds to cock it again.

One, two, three—WHAM Hunter was on the ground out cold…"Well that was something smart you did…for once…" Knuckles commented "Hey! What do you mean for once!"

"Common, clocks ticking." Knuckles said as he ran down the steps near by.

**

* * *

Else where**

"Damn it where's fucking exit!" Shadow said, he walked on his leg still bleeding. He decided to find a way to fix his wound, he ran in a bathroom he took the toilet paper and rolled it around his wound.

He let out a sigh as the thought of his life with Cindy and Samantha's being like this if he did get married…(In other words dumbasses he's having second thoughts about getting married.)

The door open and he heard Light's voice, "Hurry the hell up with stasis report!" He crouched on the bathroom toilet seat. "What the hell, I'm reduced to hiding on the fucking toilet seat!" He whispered to himself, he was in the last toilet stall to the right with the door partly open to relieve suspicion. The door opened again but this time he heard a low humming sound almost like…Next he heard punches being thrown and last he heard a loud explosion.

He peaked out and saw the remains of the robot Eggman had built it was the one made to look like shadow, he saw Light looking over the body without a scratch on him "Pathetic! And by the way I know you're hiding over there Shadow, for the so called 'ultimate life form' you're pretty stupid, you left a trail of blood all the way here!"

"What do you want from me!" Shadow asked coming out of the stall, "You're immortality! I've read our blue prints both mine and you're are exactly the same! But why do I age? You can heal whenever you want! But why can't I? Not only am I the built the same as you but I have advance combat skills and other things! Why do you have the advantage of eternal life?" Light was frustrated "What do you mean you age? Weren't you just created? I can't heal myself either." Shadow asked out of order.

"Shadow how could you be so stupid? I've been a project under wraps for more than four years! You have no idea what its like to be in hiding for so long! To be referred to only as a project, you're not even a living thing you're just a project! It drives you to a breaking point where you're just like 'Fuck it, I quit' But if I find out what makes your secret work I can finally ditch this shit and live my own life! You can heal you're self its just that you're emotions are messing with you're mind, but you wont have to worry because as soon as find your secret I'll end your life for you so you don't have to witness all your friends die…"

He disappeared in thin air and appeared behind him, one hit to the back of the head knocked Shadow out.

**

* * *

Military Stasis Cells**

Shadow awoke in his liquid filled stasis cell…again. "Motherfucker…Ahh!" Shadow grabbed the back of his head in pain. He looked for light in all over where his vision would let him. An old short man with a steel cane approached the cell "Good thing we have more than one set of these, the other one was destroyed in a break in explosion." The old man said.

"You start the diagnostics." He ordered a man in a white coat; Light walked in and took a hard look at the man. "Professor Herman…" He said in a low growl-like voice. "Shut up and stop your whining; get in the cell and put on the mask." He said sharply, Light only made low growl sound and did as told.

"Who's the grumpy old dude?" Shadow said to Light through his mask radio. "Who the fuck you think! My creator!" Light said, Herman walked over to a desk with other workers, and view some sheets with a figure on it. "Doesn't sound like you get along with him very much…" Shadow said calmly "Shut the fuck up and mind your own business." Light responded harshly.

Herman chuckled "You thought I'd never figure it out, did you Gerald?" He said to himself, Shadow's hearing picked it up "What! What did you say?" He yelled, there was a certain rage in him now; that comment triggered something in him, and he knew why but couldn't understand why it happened. "(Sigh) Shadow when will you learn you can't get away from me, I will always know where you are, you can't live a normal life! You're not normal, your nothing but a weapon just like Light, only for our uses and our eyes only." Herman chuckled, Shadow flipped him off, "Are we ready to start?" He asked another scientist, "Um we may have a problem, Professor Herman, can you come here and look at this." Herman groaned and walked over to help the others.

A few moments past and Shadow noticed Herman getting confused and madder, "What this cant be, where is it! It should be right there, run it again." Herman walked over to Shadow's Cell "Hmm, tell me in the past few hours have you felt a shocking or zapping sensation?" He asked in a quiet and smooth voice, "Fuck you." Shadow responded harshly, Herman frowned and look at his team, the one working the desk shook his head, "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, did you or did you not?" He tapped the glass with his cane.

"Maybe I did, what difference does it make?" Shadow responded, Herman knew he did, "Arrggh! No! No!" He hit the glass with his cane breaking the cell glass, letting him out.

Shadow took off the mask and kicked one guard near the door down and ran out the door, another guard drew a S.M.G. (Small Machine Gun) and start following him "No! Let him go…he's useless, besides he won't make it far, he'll need us sooner or later. And when he needs us we'll kick him down and make him work for our help…" Herman said in a cold voice, "Gerald, you've won this time, but I'll figure your secret sooner or later…let Light out!" Herman walked off.

Light's cell drains, he got out and went through a door and stood and looked over a balcony, "Least I'm not one of them…" He surveyed many cells in a huge hanger area, growling, roaring and screaming could be heard, Light walked away with his down, now he could never finish what he planned from the beginning…

**

* * *

Military Facility Halls**

Shadow kept out the guard's vision path, he wait for his moment to sprint for the closest door, but all of sudden he heard shots being fired behind him, "They're over here!" One guard yelled, five others came out of one door near him, and drew their weapons and began to fire around the corner.

Shadow crept over to the end of the hall; he had to see what was up. He peaked around the corner and saw guards and a few soldiers, swatting and hiding behind steel barricades, over all the commotion he heard an argument at the other end of the hall, "Great job dumass, now the whole fucking building knows we're here!" He couldn't make out the voices clearly though, "Well how the fuck was I supposed to know people are watching through the cameras at all times? And besides all I did was flip it off, it not like anyone cares…" Shadow almost sweat dropped; that was Sonic and he was guessing Tails was with him.

Either way he couldn't let Sonic die, he went for the closest guards, and kick on the side of the knee. Both of them fell in pain, scream, for some reason Shadow felt like he had done this before, he grabbed the closest pistol and aim it at closest soldier's head.

Army ranger John Luz began to sweat as he saw the red laser aim right at his forehead. "Put it down it down…now!" Shadow said in a stiff voice, he put his SMG down and kick it off to the side, where it hit a barricade's corner.

"What happened? How come they're not shooting any more." Knuckles asked, Sonic shrugged and peaked he head slight, and I mean slightly…

"I think I see Shadow over there!" He said, "Common let's get the hell outta of here!" Knuckles shouted at Shadow who ordered the ranger and the rest of the guards to 'get the fuck outta my face'.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked them, "Saving your ass and risking mine!" Sonic said frustrated, "Forget it lets get out of here before its too late!" Knuckles said walking towards the way they came through, "Shadow what was up with you and the gun, never seen you act like that before." Sonic asked him, Shadow looked down and shrugged, he couldn't explain it.

As they were about to turn the next corner, a blue light began to flash and another alarm began to sound with a female voice speaking "Warning, breach in sector 6, code omega, repeat code omega." The three looked at each other and ran around the next corner only to come face to face with the some that the devil could have rejected from hell.

"What the fuck is that?" Sonic said screaming, it let out a low growl, Knuckles got a good look at it, it was hunch a bit, it stood like a giant over them, drooling, it had a second set of loose jaws that surrounded another set the was connect to it's thick neck, it had two mighty arms, and six claws on each hand, it was brown with, black on it's head, he eyes glowed red, his head had a long extension to it, it had three spikes on it.

It turned around and walked in the direction they were heading, they saw it's tail, it had a two spike bones at the end of it, it swung side to side as it walked; cracking the walls as it hit it. "What the hell was that about?" Shadow said, they decided to go the other way…very bad idea.

**

* * *

Military Base, Hallway – 100 ft from exit**

"A monster, that's was I'm telling you." Knuckles said into a small communication piece, "Well I don't know what to tell you, I heard of experiments on animals with new armor and stuff like that but not this—" Rouge responded, Knuckles couldn't hear the rest of her signal faded, "Shit, signals gone." Knuckles said, the others only continued.

The three heroes kept walking with caution, the alarms were silent; all they did was flash and the warning sounded once in a while, they turned another corner, and open the door marked; Rear Gates. As soon as the door was open the three of them felt their stomachs churn, Sonic couldn't hold it in and threw up, and again when he saw that he threw up on a body…a cut up body…

"Oh my stomach…man are we in a military base or a slaughter house? (Vomits)" He asked surveying an underground like room filled with dead bodies; soldiers, lab workers, and some of them in white spy suits, kind of like Rouges, all of them dead, and covered in blood; some of the blood was streaked all on the walls, the cement pillars had cracks covered in deep red blood, bodies were sat up on them, others stacked, and few of them like they were thrown over there, all of them had stab wounds or cut off body parts…

Shadow was very shocked, he didn't to phased much by the sight, his stomach felt weird but not much else, Knuckles kept to himself and show a sad-like face, "Common let move on, they're all gone…" He said quietly, the all moved on, Sonic still queasy had a hard time moving into the next part of the rooms, the moved with caution, crouched and quietly.

Knuckles peaked around the next corner, he never witness such brutally as this, something he couldn't tell what it was but it had a human like-shape, it's body was simple, tightly built body with a blue shade to the whole body, it didn't have a face though, Knuckles wondered why and how could it live without eyes, nose, mouth or anything else? It had a three foot sword in one hand, and it had in the other a black glove that covered half way up to its elbow, on its arm; a long thick metal, rope-like thing, it had spiked bladed ridges that stuck out.

It currently had a white (Spy suit) soldier wrapped around in it, bladed parts cut through what the soldier was wearing; blood dripped down from each of the cut wounds on the body, the soldier was still alive; he turned his head and saw Knuckles, "Heell—Heellp mee…" Knuckles couldn't see his face; the soldier was wear a white ski mask over his head, small night vision goggles covered his eyes. The thing drew its sword and put it in front of the soldier's face.

Knuckles jumped at full speed, he couldn't let the soldier die; he always protected people, even if they tried to kill him. He grabbed the things arm, and pulled it back, He looked up at the thing, "Let him go, now!" He growled, the thing didn't move, the bladed metal rope loosened and the soldier fell, he let out a groan and slowly crawled towards Shadow and Sonic who were fiercely ready to help their friend, "Let go…" The thing said in an echoed voice. Knuckles let it go with a shocked face and went into a fighting position, the thing didn't move still…before they knew it, it disappeared in teleport like move.

The soldier laid up against the wall, his clothes covered in red lines of blood, he kept groaning, his left arm had been shattered in the fight he had with the thing, it was completely bloody. "What is going on here?" Shadow asked the soldier, he only asked for a moment to breathe, "(Pants) I'm part of a (Pants) control force, my unit was order neutralize a few things that broke (Pants) loose, then that guy, (Pants) Nightmare Project CNS-1 killed my unit and (Grunts) our evacuees, he tried (Pants) to get exit info from me, (Pants) but I couldn't let him get out, (Breathes deeply) I don't know why he didn't attack you." Knuckles took a knee; the soldier wasn't telling everything he knew, "What was that thing?" He asked in a hard tone, "(Pants) I don't know much but (Pants) it was a Nightmare Project (Pants) top secret weapon unit experiments, (Breathes deeply) there are seven completed ones, and I don't know how many other lesser ones there are. (Coughs)"

Shadow looked at the soldier with questionable face "Why are you telling us this without any resistance, isn't this top secret; like keep your mouth shut things?" The soldier nodded slowly, "(Pants) Yea but there are two out comes for me, (Pants) either I die here and now when that thing comes back for me (Breathes deeply) or I ask you guys a big favor…" The three looked at each other; then the soldier raised his right hand and removed his goggles, and look at each one of them.

He had brown eyes, and seem to have tan colored skin, his eyes were dry, like he didn't care what happened. They couldn't leave him, no one should ever die like that, ever "Don't worry man, we'll get you out here, just one more thing…" Sonic said, the soldier nodded again, "Whats a code omega?" Sonic asked, "It means (Pants) evacuate all personal and set core meltdown with in one hour of alert, (Pants) it's been twenty since then…" Knuckles and Sonic pick the soldier up slowly and had him on their back, his feet dragged behind them. Shadow lead the way, the soldier said softy "Thanks…" Sonic smirked "No problem man. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

**

* * *

36 minutes later – Military Base; Rear gates within sight**

The four of them had made their way to the gates with relative ease, no trouble either, the soldier told them that the gates were always close, but when they saw them they were broken open, "Common ignore it right now, let's get out of here." The soldier said, he was able to breathe easier now, the position he was in, caused his bleeding to slow and eased him more, they were in the clear when another creature shook the ground causing the four to fall to the floor.

They all turned around and look behind, it walked on four legs, it had one thick white claw spike at the end of each hand, it had a mouth like the first one they ever saw, loose jaws; surrounding another pair attached to its head and neck, this one didn't drool though, it's body was ruff and red with a light orange on it, it's body was thick and long, kind of like a snake, but not as long. Two legs at the end of it, and two I the front, it's shin areas looked wide and strong as if it had armor on it, "That's Nightmare Project – LS-9." The soldier grunted as he got up and held his arm, his knee was weak, so he kept bending one knee as he stood up.

The thing stared at them, the soldier began to speak, "Don't let him get underground if he does, we might as well write our wills, it takes time for him to go under, so get him when he tries." "What the hell are you thinking, that we're gonna attack it? You must be crazy!" Sonic said, Knuckles looked at it, he noticed something on top of the building, a dark figure.

It launched into the air, and dropped in front of them, it shook the ground heavily; knocking them down off their feet. It was the one with the tail, that stood on two feet, a small swish sound made their fears continue…CNS-1 had return, the three stood next to each other, the two legged one growled and purred lower roars at LS-9, it let out a "Y-e-a-h." like-echoed response, "What the fuck? Did that thing just talk?" Shadow said with shocked voice.

Before they could react, CNS-1 teleported and appeared behind Sonic and slide his blade under his neck, only away by millimeters the blade made Sonic sweat… "(Echoed Voice) don't…move…" It said, Knuckles and Shadow were focused on Sonic and didn't see LS-9 burrow underground "Shit! He's under, guys don—" The soldier was cut off, when a long brown colored spike shot up through the ground and pierced from behind; through his left side, it suspended him in the air. "Oh… (Grunts) go for (Coughs) high ground…" He vomited blood into his mask that seeped through and pour in little streams onto the floor, the spike receded under quickly; the soldier dropped on his knees and slumped over backwards. Knuckles moved quickly, and went for a near by tree, he heard rumbling underneath him, he stopped, as soon as he did, three spikes shot up and were an inch or so away from his face…

The other project began to move slowly towards Shadow, "Fucker, bring it!" He said taunting it, the creature's eyes glowed a bright yellow, it held its hand in a fist, Shadow was then consumed in and rock and iron barrier, it shove its hand straight through the dome and grabbed Shadow by his skinny, short neck, and gripped it, it's claws cut into his neck briefly before kicked it in its face, making it lose it's grip.

Sonic still a blade to his neck, he began to think of a plan, he move slightly and felt the blades edge touch his lower chin, he move his leg forwards, kicked backwards with his strength…nothing happened, Sonic had hit in between CNS-1's legs, Sonic realized it had nothing there, "(Echoed) Very…funny…" It said with a hard tone…

"Guys we're gonna need a new plan…any ideas?" Sonic said dully.

**

* * *

End Chapter 18**

**Well, told you people I was still updating this shit! Next chapter – continuing the fight, and ending it.**

**Till chapter 19, peace bitches!**


	19. Entry to the Open World

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**

* * *

Yeah the question about Mina's death keeps bothering me, but I'll leave the story as it is, until enough people suggest to change it, I asked it because I'm thinking about just deleting that character; I might, I might not…

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here; you can't be that dumb; you know I don't own em'

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 – Entry to the Open World**

**(You might not understand the title until next chapter or the end of this chapter)

* * *

**

Its spikes receded into the ground again, Knuckles ran for the tree, the ground rumbled again, this time spike sprung up at his side; cutting the side of his arm, he flinched but other than that he only looked at and shook it off. He ran around and around trying to shake it off; no good…

Sonic was still being held hostage by CNS-1, "Sooo…got any kids?" Sonic stupidly asked; if CNS-1 had any humor he would've sweat dropped just now. For some reason, CNS-1 moved his sword and grabbed the hedgehog's quills and pushed Sonic away, "Hey! Watch the hairdo!" Sonic yelled.

CNS-1 began to taunt him by appearing and disappearing just as Sonic swung at him.

After being made an idiot out of CNS-1 stopped right in front of him. "I got you now! Tim—" Sonic was cut off as CNS-1 grabbed his arm and lifted him in the air like he was nothing more than a rag doll. The thing began to wrap his spiked rope thing around Sonics legs and they began to wrap higher and higher.

The spiked edges began to cut into Sonic's body, the dozens of areas that began to bleed screamed with tortured pain that he never felt before. His wounds grew larger; then more blood began to flow…CNS-1 began to chuckle at the whimpering hedgehog, "(Echoed) Fool…did you really think I'd let you get a chance to attack me?" He said making the rope press harder into Sonic's skin.

Sonic let out a yell before beginning to fade from reality, Knuckles started running towards him, he made continuous stops due LS-9. CNS-1 let go of the hedgehog an left his disabled body for dead, he turned his attention to Shadow who was putting up a lot of resistance for NJ-6 (His other above ground buddy).

Sonic laid lifelessly on the ground…his blood was growing around him; he began to lose his vision until he lost consciousness.

"Shit! Shadow common we got get out of here!" Knuckles said running for Sonic's cut body. Shadow didn't have his usual emerald, he couldn't teleport them out of here.

"Knuckles get him and run! I'll get these guys!" Shadow said kick-jumping from the wall and kicking NJ-6 in its face. CNS-1 only watched from a distance, he heard LS-9 burrow into the woods he knew why…

"Common buddy…" Knuckles said picking up Sonic; when he placed him on his shoulders Knuckles realized that LS-9 had stopped his attacks on him…

Knuckles saw a crumbled and broken trail leading into the woods…then a huge roar in the air caused them all to stop and look in that direction…

CNS-1 and NJ-6 teleported/kicked off them ground and headed in that direction! They left the battle but why? They left Sonic for dead, Knuckles was injured and Shadow was on the verge of losing, so why leave now?

"Something's up…and it doesn't seem good." Shadow said rubbing his neck only to get his gloves covered in blood. They walked into the woods hoping they wouldn't get caught in another fight.

**

* * *

Deeper in the woods **

Knuckles and Shadow's hopes died when they came to a horrible and yet some what pleasing sight…

Shadow attended to Sonic's wound as best he could, but he was still bleeding; less but still and was still unconscious. Knuckles peaked behind a tree, through the light fog he could CNS-1 and NJ-6 standing over the severed body of LS-9.

LS-9 was on the ground with half it's face blow off, it's left arm and claw were as few feet away bloody and severed, it had deep holes on it's lower extended body, there were pieces of its body on the ground around them…the entire forest ground was a bloody purple field…

"Goddamn…what happened to him?" Knuckles whispered as Shadow crouched near him. Spooking them was CNS-1's movements; he was shouting and was slashing trees and stabbing empty grounds…

"What are they looking for? They seem scared to death?" Shadow asked quietly.

They weren't seeing something, now NJ-6 was in a blocking stance, loud small burst began and sparks showed hitting NJ-6's armored forearms; they began to bleed and break apart. It let out a roar as it slashed at something; its body began making awkward movements like if something was being hit hard in its chest causing a deep imprint and letting blood flow out and its leg.

As it backed away holding it's wounds, it's glowing red blood poured out it's mouth and other wounds, death hit it hard as it's a loud blast sounded and NJ-6's head was blown off…the strange thing is that were no visible flashes for it to be a gun or anything ballistic type.

CNS-1 held his sword in a sideways pointing down position. Something hopped down from a tree in front of him; it looked up at him with no fear at all.

Knuckles and Shadow saw the thing that assassinated the two other projects…a human, wearing all black, like a ninja suit, they had a shotgun in their hands, and a SMG like gun on their hip, Knuckles observed the person and was able to pretty much to conclude that it was a woman.

"That's a woman that kill them in five minutes and that would've taken us hours." Knuckles said pointing to her, "How can you tell?" Shadow asked.

"Well for one she has more curves in her body than a man would which is a pretty good give-away." Shadow didn't notice that yet…but he could see that Knuckles was right.

In their conversation the woman had lunged at CNS-1, he swung his sword down and was blocked by the shotgun's heavy metal plating, she kicked it in its stomach area; she shot at it once and threw the shotgun down.

The power from the blast sent CNS-1 into a tree, he fell forward and slowly got up. His abdomen area was barely bloody or damaged but it seemed like the hit was a powerful one, he looked ahead only to be sent back flying by the woman's SMG. She fired at him with the gun in one hand, the gun fired from down to up once and she let go of the trigger, CNS-1 had a line of red bloody holes as he was slammed back into the tree by the gun's fire power.

He slid down to the ground leaving a stain line of blood on the tree's bark; he groaned as his body became less tense and remained motionless…

She turned around and looked at the creatures on the hill observing the battle. Her face was cover but her eyes, just like the white soldiers, she had small night-vision goggles that had glowing green eye pieces.

"You can come out now…" She said making them feel stupid for trying to act like they weren't there.

"Should we?" Knuckles asked, "Hell no!" Shadow shouted softly, "Didn't you see what she did to them? We're target practice for her!" Knuckles understood what Shadow was saying but he couldn't help but have a strange trust for her…

"Don't worry guys, I'm not gonna hurt you." She walked a few feet in their direction.

"Yeah that's what she wants you to think! Next thing we're in a tree upside down being shot at!" Shadow said sarcastically, Knuckles only looked at Shadow in a weird way though, "You're starting to act more like Sonic you know that right?" He said standing up and showing their exact position. Shadow panicked and tried to keep Knuckles down.

"What took you guys so long!" She said taking off her mask and walking closer to them, Knuckles's jaw dropped, Shadow couldn't believe who it was…

(You can wait a little to fine out…like next chapter)

**

* * *

With Rouge, Amy, Tails & Cream **

Samantha was upstairs unaware of the current situation sleeping; even though she wouldn't get it even if she found out.

Amy was relatively calm; Rouge had told them earlier that she lost connect with them, Rouge was worried sick but she had confidence in her husband and their friends that would be fine and yet she had doubts in the back of her head though…

Cindy was on the verge of losing her mind, she was having panic attacks that seemed endless, when ever she did for some reason calm down, she would look around the room and begin to cry again, Amy and Rouge did all they could to try to keep her calm, and yet throughout all this…Samantha slept soundlessly.

"It's okay Cindy, they'll be fine…they've gotten through worse, I would know, I have first hand experience with them." Amy said trying to comfort her, "Look, I bet they're on there way back now." She said in a sweet voice.

Cindy kept silence still tearing, "I hope so…" She said quietly, Rouge stared head set and her laptop, she kept trying before to contact them, she decided to quit, but maybe they had a signal now.

She slowly opened here laptop and tried to contact them.

**

* * *

Back in the forest (this chapter is too serious to put in a funny name soo… keep reading) **

"Topez?" Knuckles said shocked. They couldn't believe it…they fought the projects and couldn't even scratch them, and here she comes in and slaughters them.

"What? Stop looking at me like that!" She said.

Shadow's eye began to twitch, "That is bullshit! How the hell you can kill them so easily? We were back there getting our asses kicked trying just trying moving around and here you come and blow their heads off like it was nothing!" He yelled, Knuckles put his hand on his shoulder, "Let it go man, we got get out of here anyway."

Shadow glared and sighed at Topez, who was still a bit confused at his anger but ignored it, "Let's get Sonic and get out here." Knuckles picked Sonic up again, he notice she had a small black box on her left hip, "Hey you don't have any medical stuff in there do you?"

Topez looked at her box and nodded, "Yea, but not a lot, why?" She said opening it, she pulled out a white bandage roll, two capped needles and a thin, long pouch thing.

"Yea…let me get these, these and these." Knuckles taking everything she had; he put Sonic down and began to warp Sonic's arms up, "What happened to him?"

"That thing with the sword got him with the rope thing of his." Shadow said looking the dead bodies of the projects.

"Wait, you mean the one I just killed?" She asked, Shadow nodded, she took one of the needles Knuckles had place on the ground and rushed to Sonic's side, she took off the needle cap and squeezed a few drops into the larger wounds, she inserted the needle under his skin in his right arm, "How long since CNS-1 attacked him?" She asked pushing the rest of the liquid through the needle.

She removed the needle and threw into the woods, "Not that long, least five to fifteen minutes." Knuckles said, Topez let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, thank goodness! CNS-1's secondary weapon, that bladed coil; is poison tipped, if he had gone thirty minutes without that liquid I gave him, his coma would have kept going, until he died…"

"What was that, liquid?" Shadow asked still staring at CNS-1; he couldn't help but feel uneasy around him, even though he was dead Shadow still felt unsafe.

"It's a strong medicine, government uses it on covert soldiers that do long term missions…Hey stop making me answer all these questions! I could get in trouble!" She said realizing she was giving out too much information.

Sonic let out a small groan, "Oh damn…what happened? Did I get drunk again?" Sonic grabbed his head in pain, "Don't worry about it, it'll wear off in a few minutes, common; there's a helicopter depot not too far from here." She said walking past the dead bodies.

"Alright let's go! Hope I never see this land ever again!" Shadow said picking up Sonic along with Knuckles's help, Topez picked up her shotgun and cocked it, an empty shell popped out; "Great…I'm out of ammo, common we better hurry before anything else finds us."

They moved along with Topez leading the group, Sonic was recovering quicker than expected.

_

* * *

**P.O.V mode (Computer Style, through 'red eye' type of vision)**

* * *

_

Scanning…

Scanning…

No targets found…

Damage Report…all organic systems fatally wounded;

Internal Cybernetic Systems…Critical…attempting to repair exo-skeleton

Repairing…

Repairing…

Repair done…organic systems now critical…exo-skeleton: damaged; below critical

Attempting to access Objectives…before shut down: None

Current Objectives…none…all previous files corrupted or lost…

Enabling freelance…

Scanning Weapon usability…65 percent

_

* * *

**Exit P.O.V**

* * *

_

His fingers clenched into a weak fist, he warped his coil around the tree and helped himself up; he scanned the ground and followed the footprints…

* * *

**Alright Chapter 19! That's it for now, yeah not the best I could do but it's late so I'll end it here for now, till chapter 20**

**Later people**


	20. And They Dont Stop

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here; you can't be that dumb; you know I don't own em'**

**Now be very carefull when reading the P.O.V. part it could not only hurt you're eyes, it may confuse you, just saying...**

**Yay! The big 2-0, no… I'm not doing anything special for it…except I just noticed…I've been writing common instead of c'mon…I've got a lot of chapter re-re-editing to do…

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 – And They Don't Stop Comming

* * *

**

He held his now less intense wounds; he stiffened his coil into a prop-up to balance himself, he need to fine a medical bay…

He couldn't see everything, for the first time he began to rely more on his cybernetics. He used what he could of his memory and any information he had in his computer logs to figure out what he could, the information streamed down his vision screen…

_

* * *

P.O.V. – CNS-1

* * *

_

Attempting to retrieve any visual data…

Attempt one…Failed

Attempt two…Failed

Attempt three…

Retrieved; visuals: one, four, five, eight, eleven and seventeen…

_Visual –** One…**scanning…cross-referencing data_;

**Subject – Light**

**Age – Error…**

**Species – Synthetic/Cybernetic fusion hedgehog**

**Type: Error…**

**Alliance – Sub-neutral; Some Files Locked…**

**Warning…Do not attack…Sub-neutral – aid if necessary**

No more data on this subject…

_Visual – **Four…**scanning…cross-referencing data_;

**Subject – Topez…no more identification data found…**

**Age – Twenty-two**

**Species – Human; Female**

**Type – Covert Black Ops…stealth soldier 'Ghost'…attempting to retrieve more data…**

Additional Data;

Class**: Solo Specialist 'Ghost' Elite…**

Weapon Specifics**: Well trained in all; preferred to…M9-shotgun**

Other: **Subject is part of experiment control team**…

**Alliance – Government: Yes; accessing confrontations…**

**Past confrontations…one found: targeting limits on Subject…none found…**

No more data on this subject…

_Visual – **Five…**scanning…cross-referencing data;_

**Subject – Unknown**

**Age – Unknown**

**Species – Echidna; Male**

**Type – Never Listed…**

**Alliance – Not known; accessing confrontations…**

**Past confrontations…one…details lost…**

No more data on this subject…

_Visual – **Eight…**scanning…cross-referencing data;_

**Subject – Shadow: Ultimate Life Form; Project on ARK – Second model…**

**Age – Not updated; Unable to determine…**

**Species – Organic fusion hedgehog**

**Type – Heavy military attack unit; type 3**

Weapon Class**: Level nine fusion mix, war-droid**

Other: **Capture if confronted, subject is need to complete Project: Light**

**Alliance – Former: Yes; current…not logged**

**Past confrontations…none found…**

No more data on this subject…

_Visual – **Eleven…**scanning…cross-referencing data;_

**Subject: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Age – Nineteen (Estimated)**

**Species – Hedgehog; Male**

**Type – Never Listed…**

Other: **Subject is world known hero, subject is high speed runner and attacker**

**Alliance – Not specific: Based on former confrontations…enemy**

**Past confrontations…one…subject was severely injured, most likely dead by now; poison injected via jagged coil…**

_No more data on this subject…_

_Visual – **Seventeen…**scanning…cross-referencing data;_

**Subject – Nightmare Project: VS-9 Prototype**

**Age – Not applicable**

**Species – File Locked…unencrypted files…cyber-energy fusion weapon unit**

**Type – File Locked…**

Weapon Class: **File Locked…**

Weapons: **File Locked…**

Other: **File Locked…unencrypted files…subject has not been on freelance test, subject is stable but very hostile; use extreme caution when being dealt with.**

**Alliance – Note: Subject has not been fully tested; subject is hostile to most parties, friendly to certain projects…only authorized personal permitted near subject.**

_No more data on this subject…_

_All available files reviewed…_

_Saving data to archives…done_

_**Attempting to access encryption keys…**_

_

* * *

Exit P.O.V.

* * *

_

He continued walking, limp his right foot behind him, he had a vague memory of what happened, "(Echoed) Topez…"

He looked at his healing wounds, not much better, but the bleeding had stopped, stains of blood that dripped out remained, his exo-skeleton had circuit breaks (Electrical sparks) through out his body, his coil was the only thing he could defend himself if he had another confrontation, but it was damaged, he would not live if he were attacked.

**With Topez, Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles: Near Helicopter depot**

Sonic was now able to walk; with aid though, someone had to be near him to lean on, although everyone should be happy about it, they weren't they were miserable. They walk all behind Topez; who was leading the way, Shadow followed her and Knuckles was Sonic's aid, unfortunately…

"C'mon guys, not that far now!" She said looking into the trees, unfortunately with Sonic's recovery came his back his smart mouth…

"You said that a long time ago! How much farther? C'mon I don't wanna die out here!" Sonic had been ranting on and on since he regained consciousness.

"Will you shut up?" Shadow yelled turning around, Sonic frowned at him though. Shadow had no idea what he was going through, his legs hurt, he had a headache and his wounds still stung.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey buddy; you're not the one half paralyzed over here are you, huh? Didn't think so shut up!" Shadow glared at him, how could someone so immature, stupid and so whiny be loved by so many people?

"Sonic really you do need to shut up…" Topez said stopping and looking closely into the woods, Knuckles's attention was focus in the same direction, Shadow looked at them both and tried to see what was up.

"Something's coming…and it doesn't seem friendly…" Knuckles said letting go of Sonic who only tried to keep balanced.

"Hey dumbass! I can barely walk! Little help here?" Sonic yelled stumbling to a tree, everyone kept quiet; Sonic began to realize the seriousness of the situation…

They began to run; Topez was carrying Sonic over her shoulder.

**Else where…**

It stood over the body; it sniffed it…fresh blood; their close…

It looked at its ally's body; picked it up and laid it better more proper burial position, it felt sicken and guilty while it move NJ-6's severed body near LS-9.

It let out a hollow and slightly ghostly growl; it ran on all fours at full speed; its body merely touching sides of trees and yet left huge tear marks on them. Before it was survival and escaping that was most important, but now…

Revenge was the name of the game…

**Just outside depot**

They all could see it, few helicopters lined upped, they began to run faster, Sonic let out a yell of joy as he could seea black stealth like helicopter. Shadow had a huge smile across his face, the hell was over!

"Yes! I'm not gonna die! Yay!" Sonic yelled; Knuckles only smirked, finally he could relax on his island and spend time with his soon to be family; he let out a happy sigh of relief.

They ran to the closest one it had open sides, two seats in the back, lots of floor room and two seats in the front; Topez sat the relieved blue one on the helicopter seat in the front, Shadow hopped in the back; Topez ran around the side; Knuckles set one foot on the side when something tackled Topez to the ground.

It stood over her face; growling with rage, she looked into narrowed diamond shaped bright red eyes, they looked back her with bloody intentions…

The thing had a paw like hand just below her neck pushing down harder on her upper body, it had four medium sized claws, each looked deadly sharp, it sniffed her; a couple of times to make sure it had the right one.

Her scent was confirmed, it took a fake snap at her, just to taunt her and make her flinch…Topez let out a scream when it press into her chest, it's teeth showed and almost had a grin on its face as it press in more, it was mocking her…

Knuckles charged at it, thing had Topez flat on the ground, it seemed almost wolf-like, but it had mechanical parts on were its bone joints would be. The area near it's eyes were surrounded by metal, but the strange thing is, it had no fur or did seem to have any real skin, in a way it was kind of like CNS-1 but its body was black and seem to have bright white/blue stripes that showed motion like if something was moving through it.

Knuckles continued his charge but stopped in his tracks when it looked at him growled and moved its paw right to Topez's neck.

"Shadow…little help here?" He whispered.

Shadow was having trouble breathing, but he was out of breath or tired, his body was hurting, his joints were aching; he felt horrible. Shadow wondered why he felt like this, and why now? Something wasn't right, then he remember what that professor saidas he left...

His hard coughing was a signal that he wasn't going to be much help, and Sonic was basically immobilized…

"Whats wrong with—"

"(Hollowly echoed voice) Lea-ve N-ow!" Knuckles was cut off and completely scared/freaked out now, not only was this thing fast, about to kill Topez; it was talking? And in a scary and creepy voice too.

Knuckles stared at it, making eye contact with it, it glared back; it pulled its claw back and tried to continue its torture, but Knuckles wouldn't back down; he moved in closer.

Before Knuckles could react it snapped a bite at Topez's thigh; it sunk its teeth deep into her leg, to the point were it touched her thigh bone, it didn't take a chunk off, but it left her leg usable. Topez cried and held her leg in pain as she tried to stop the blood the kept coming out.

It walked coolly on all fours in front of Knuckles, it snapped a quick growl; starling Knuckles, it seem to be amused at people's fear, it looked like it was grinning when it made someone flinch.

Little did they know it was toying with them…

* * *

**End Chapter 20

* * *

Well I'm out. Peace, till 21**


	21. VS 9 Havak & Child Support

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here; you can't be that dumb; you know I don't own em'**

**I may put in a (Bleep) because it sometimes makes it funnier. My longest chapter! Yay! Felt you deserved this, spread the word about this story please! I've lost some reviewers due to my long withdraw but I'm still doing this and my other stories.**

**Here's 21, hope you understand it. Still updating this, don' worry mane.**

* * *

Chapter 21** – VS-9 A.K.A – Havak** (Not a spell error)

* * *

(Sub Title: Child Support?)

* * *

Topez continued to grip her bleeding leg, she was losing her vision. Everything had fuzzy blur to it, she couldn't feel her leg and she barely any strength. She turned her head to see the wolf thing, still standing coolly. Knuckles appeared unfazed but inside he was freaking out, sure he was strong and he could take on a lot of things but this is way over his head. 

Simple robotic warriors and other listings – fine and easy but experimental and enhanced projects of unknown nature – not good…

Sonic stared outside the helicopter's open side at Shadow; he could see it was getting late, who was starting to cough up blood.

"Hey! You okay?" He asked, Shadow looked up and wiped his mouth leaving stains of blood across the side of his glove. Shadow put his hand on the floor of the helicopter and one on the side.

"I'm coughing up blood what do you think?" He coughed up blood again, Sonic disgusted looked away.

"Oh c'mon man! Not in front of me like that ugh!" Sonic covered his eyes with his arm. Suddenly the window cracked and cracked more.

"What the…oh shit, run!" Sonic began to scramble with out the seat. Shadow looked and saw an old friend, CNS-1.

"He's still alive?" Shadow wiped his mouth as he reached for Sonic.

Sonic's feet were on the seat as he continued to drag the rest of his body out the seat and out of the copter.

CNS-1's coil broke through the window and grabbed one of Sonic's ankles. It was now a tug of war with the blue boy as the rope. Shadow still weak was able to hold his ground pulling Sonic closer to him, but CNS-1 had a strong grip on Sonic. As Sonic began scream in pain as the coil's blades began to cut into his old wounds and began to tear new ones.

Topez could see both fights from her view, Knuckles and the thing moving in a circle waiting to pounce on each other. The helicopter that was shaking back and forth with a blue hedgehog screaming curses out loud like a little girl. She looked her side; she didn't notice it before, three corpses; one control group specialist and two marines. She could see objects on the ground; she could identify one on its side: an AR-15, she began to drag her body towards the gun.

**

* * *

With Rouge, Amy, and Cindy; now Tails and Cream as well: late night **

Amy for the first time in her life was taking liquor shots. Cindy's panic had spread to her; Amy was the table, she had her hand on the glass and was shaking it violently. The house was quiet, Cindy had clam down, and Samantha was still asleep. Rouge roamed the house silently thinking. Tails was the computer doing something, Cream was watching…everyone. As Amy took another shot finishing her cup off she reached for the bottle, it was full before; now it was three quarters of the way gone.

"Amy, I don't think you should have anymore." Cream said as she walked over to the table. Amy was not showing any sign of being drunk but it could be like other people and just take a while. Amy poured more in to her cup, finishing the bottle. Cream let out another bottle from the table cabinet underneath her. Cream shook her head in disappoint as Amy poured the glass down, and pour a new one.

"I'm losing it Cream, now I know how Cindy feels. I-I just can't get the though out my head! This is more serious then anything we've ever done before! Eggman is one thing, but the government? I don't think I can take this anymore! What if he doesn't come back?" Amy took a drink from her cup.

"Relax Amy, they'll be fine." She said with confidence, Cream never had any doubts with her friends. She watched Amy take a gulp of her drink…again. "Alright that's enough Amy." She grabbed the now half empty second bottle of liquor.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…everything's okay…he's fine…he knows whats he's doing…" Amy took deep breaths as she gripped the plastic cover on the table.

Cream watched Amy take more deep breaths slowly. She was fighting it, her fear. Cream never knew that specific feeling; you're loved one, going off on something so dangerous that even they know they might not come back. As she left the room to hide the bottle, she finally heard her friend crack. It was Amy's turn now; she began to sob as the worse thoughts came into her head.

"Rouge, Amy's started, get down here!" Cream yelled as she hid the bottle in the bathroom's cabinets.

**

* * *

With Light; Military facility forest area **

The footprints were fresh, but his electrical visioning couldn't lock-on to the signature, so he couldn't track it with that.

"I hate this job…" He blinked with a deep thought so his visioning was thermal. He could see the entire forest was blue, with a few orange, yellow and red colored spots.

No good, no heat signature on the prints. He blinked once more with deep thought; psionic lock-on visioning, the air had smoke like waves and lines all flowing in one direction. The forest was colored white, the air waves and lines ranged from blue to black, but the majority of them, were the energy was most concentrated were deep red.

The head set that he was wearing began to give off small double beeping sounds.

"Light, did you find him?" It was Herman, how he hated him.

"If I did, you think I'd still be out here? No I haven't, I'll call you when I have!" Light was still mad he was given the assignment of tracking VS-9.

"Watch your tone, I can have you strip down to you're cybernetic interior if I wanted too. Just find him and bring him back and don't fight him, lead him here if you have to!" Herman cut off the radio. Light mumbled to himself.

Light began to walk when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He looked towards the area of the sound. It was brimming with red lines;

'_Havak, where are you…damn it!'_

"Show your self!" Not a sound, not even the crickets made any noise.

Not good at all…sudden the ground shook, there he was. He was on one knee, with one fist driven into the ground. He made no eye contact.

Light and Havak were rivals, Light a mimic and improved version of Project: Shadow with the exclusion of the immortality and healing ablilty. Havak was a psionic energy elite Nightmare Project, his name was given to him by his main creator and experimenter; all the power and destruction he caused, Havak seem like the best name. He was designed for heavy ops, assault and total destruction category missions but he was very good in stealth and covert categories too. Light used cybernetics, speed and stealth, but he was good with other categories. Herman and Havak's creator Mark Jin were rivals in their work, so it naturally passed on to their creations. But Havak was originally a human and in the recovery of his memories, he killed the bastard who tore him up and reaped his hellish figure.

Havak once a tall, tan, handsome Hispanic man, Juan Ramirez; worked for the country he loved and protect in special ops and then was betrayed by the ones he worked for.

The five fingers he had were now, three large fingers on each hand. His body, now skeletal and energy fused; lay inside a black colored exo-suit, with dark, heavy armor covering it. The armor gave his actual small figure a big one; his arms armored as well were much bigger and thicker than they really were. His legs were the same as his arms; he had a flexible metal like a rectangle shape going up and down hung from his waist and reach below his knees; he had the same thing but smaller on the sides of his legs. He wore large, sleek, boots on his feet. His entire body had little pieces of his armor and exo-skeleton that glowed a dim and sometimes bright red. Above his chest, he had no visible neck; there was round glass oval shape the started in a V-shape from his mid chest and that curved up and back down to where the back of his lower neck would and beginning of his back would start.

Underneath that glass was what was some called his face, Havak believed he had no face; it was pretty much true. Within the glass was red smoke, hidden in the smoke, two piercing, glowing white eyes filled with anger. The glow came from a skeleton skull tormented with horror and pain, stained with blood that never faded and the red smoke flowed through the holes from his eyes, mouth, nose, and underneath it.

Havak obeyed and feared no one; he had lost just about everything he valued; ethics, life, good, hope and love. His rage was unleashed on those unfortunate enough to meet him.

Some questioned if he had lost his sanity or the human in him. Those that said yes; it was because he killed and went wild on some workers and level entire unlabeled, unrecorded organizations to the ground without pause or merciful thought.

Those that said no; (Usually psychologists) supported it with the reframing from killing or attacking certain targets such as woman and children; saying that he his aware of his power and was aware of himself. Bottom line, Havak was the most dangerous Nightmare Project ever spawned; his emotions and his psionic power were a force never to be messed with; Light disagreed and scoffed at him, wondering why if something so deadly would be kept alive if it was so uncontrollable.

Light stared at the slowly rising project. Havak and Light always been kept at separate ends of the base and always in containment if near each other. Now they were in the open; free to settle out this once and for all…

"Havak…"

Havak's voice was echoed, hollow and ghostly, "No one is here to stop me; I will be free…"

"You know why I'm here, come quietly and you don't have to get hurt…"

Havak gave a low growl, "I've been here long enough! My freedom was taken from me; I will at least be free to my own will. Even if it means I have to kill every person on this base!" Light pulled out his emerald, the glowing center faded; within in his hands grew bright light of lighting type energy surging from hand to hand in a beam form.

"That's how it is then…" Light growled.

Light's communicator went off again, "Light I told you! Bring him in, do not fight him and do as you're told for once in your life!" Herman kept screaming curses.

Light threw the headset that had a little voice screaming his name off to the side. Havak approached him slowly.

**

* * *

With Sonic, Shadow & CNS-1 **

Topez dragged her body slowly, no one notice her; the AR-15 on her back. Her leg was able to move a little bit, but it still seared with pain each time she moved it. And crawling on the ground wasn't exactly pleasant.

She could see CNS-1 a few yards away, this was good enough. She pulled the gun off her back. She held it under her arm and aimed, her arms were shaky. Her pain and the fear of missing filled her. She turned her head and saw Knuckles wrestling with the wolf project. He was having a hard time keeping it off, it kept leaping and clawing at him. Knuckles had also suffered a bite to his shoulder. He was holding his ground though, that's good.

She looked again to CNS-1; he pulled his hand back and turned his body to the side. He snapped Sonic back through the small window cutting his body as he brought him out. Sonic hung upside down by one ankle, his arms hung loosely, blood dripped from his leg and few cuts on his face began to bleed more. Topez pulled the spring on the back, locking the bullet; setting it on full auto she aimed.

Shadow saw the disgusting and yet relieving sight. CNS-1 looked confidently over the limped Sonic, but it would be short lived. Shadow saw as bullets poured into him, so fast and powerful CNS-1 lost his grip with the coil letting Sonic go. CNS-1 grunted as each bullet's force moved his body as they hit him. Some tore through him and flew out the back, other poured on inside him. Blood burst out of each hole one made; as they piled into his to his body some of the holes torn into his exo-skeleton inside grew bigger. As the last bullets moved up his chest, they flipped him over when they hit his face.

It was done, CNS-1 lie in his own pool of blood. His body face-down but slightly turned upward, revealing the damage dealt by the power of the gun, tore his chest up and left his upper body like Swiss cheese in the middle of a WW2 battle crossfire.

Shadow looked over and saw Topez rest her head on the ground. The AR-15 lie a few inches away from her body, the tip of the gun smoking. He walked slowly, exhausted from the tugging with CNS-1. He went around the helicopter and saw Sonic's battered body on the ground face-down.

"Is he dead?" Sonic groaned as he tried to turn his head.

"Here you see yourself." Shadow purposely turned Sonic's causing a searing pain.

"Motherfucker! That hurt, oh…holy shit, man he really got it." Sonic observed the torn project. Shadow let a small chuckle, something he could use right now.

All that was left was that wolf thing.

**

* * *

With Havak & Light **

Light was surrounded by a red glow on his body and floating in mid air. Havak's psionic energy had been crushing Light. He held Light a few yards in the air and a few feet from him.

Snapping his arm to the side, Light flew to the side slammed into a tree knocking it down. Havak walked over to his injured rival, he picked him up by his neck; suspending him by hand up in the air.

"Give…up…" Havak said grimly, Light gripped Havak's thick hand trying to pry it off.

"Fuck…you!" Light wheezed he kicked Havak in his chest area; heavily armored Light's kicked still had crushing blows. Dropping him and back away Havak bent forward checking his stomach area for damage. Off guard Light used his emerald energy and fused his fist with the white glow and punched Havak straight in the glass in his face, breaking most of the dome-like area; on the side, jagged edges were left.

Havak screamed in pain as the red smoke flow down, as if it was heavier than air. But it kept flowing out; Havak's face was no longer hidden in the smoke. His blood stain skull was revealed and was clenched by his hands. The smoke never ended, it slowly flowed up and dropped down the glass remaining on the edges. Havak fell to his knees screaming gripping his skull. His Cryo-dome protected the skull and kept the chilling smoke around it, it was vital to his stability; without it, no one knows what could happen…

Light charged for him, the emerald's energy surging from hand to hand. He wrapped the beam like energy around Havak's skull; he forced every bit of strength into his hands. Havak screamed as his head burned with the intensity of the energy.

Light began to notice something; all of his energy had not tinted Havak's face. Then Light's worst fear came true…Havak began to stand up. Light flipped away, Havak roared once, he raised his hand slowly. The red glow around Light came back, his body rose in the air despite his attempted to fight it. Havak swung his hand down, Light was spike in to ground face first. Groaning Light was lifted into the ground again, with a snap to the side he was thrown in another tree, he wasn't given a chance to breathe; Havak threw him across into another tree knocking that one down.

Havak laid his beaten rival on the ground, he walked over to him. Through Havak's vision, he could see that Light had broken circuitry in him. Havak picked him by his leg, he threw Light over his body and slammed his foot on Light's chest; with that much weight; Light's chest was broken.

Light could not move, not one part of his body had any feeling. The heavy foot on his chest was lifted, allowing him a short breath but then Havak kicked him on his rib area and sent him skidding and flipping on the ground. Havak approached him and stopped a few yards away instead; the pain that he had caused by breaking the dome only unleashed Havak's rage. That same red glow appeared again…

Havak was using both hands now, before it was just one hand. In one motion Havak lift both his hands to his chest. His arms were extended in front of him went he brought them closer bringing Light's body closer to him. Havak turned his hands over palm side up, that flipped Light face down. Havak then held his hands straight up, finger tips to the sky. Light groaned in pain as he was forced to stand up in the air.

Havak slowly let one hand down, his fingers extended and his palm flat. A long staff began to extent from out of nowhere. It seemed like about four feet, the middle thicker than the silver extensions at both sides. Both ends had a long blade that extended straight out, like a needle.

Light looked in fear at the staff that Havak had in one hand, his other fingers tighten into fist. The glow around Light grew brighter, then suddenly he had limited movement of his hands and legs; he was partly healed! In this realization Light looked up and saw Havak gone?

The glow disappeared …but why? Light fell to the ground and slowly rose to his feat. He groaned as he looked around, nothing…not even his psionic visioning was getting a reading. Light began to walk away from his defeat, holding on to the trees for support.

He did not even make it to three feet from where he fell when a medium sized rope-like wire wrapped his body and snapped him backwards. Tugging him backwards in midair the wire loosened, that glow came back…Havak.

He was forcibly turned around he saw the wire quickly receded into Havak's other arm; the glow around Light disappeared again. Before he could even fall, Havak hurled the staff straight at him.

Light was slammed into a tree, he moved his hands towards his stomach. The staff pinned him against it, he gripped the staff and tried to push it forwards and out of him. Light groaned as he tried to move it.

Havak watched Light's hands loosen on the staff, his legs drooped and hung loosely in the air. Havak grabbed the area of the staff that Light had his on, the middle. The other end of the staff; the side that did not penetrate Light, receded back into the staff, both sides did at the same time. Light's body fell to the ground, Havak tucked the staff back into his arm. Havak walked away from the motionless body like nothing had happened.

The red glow appeared over Havak's, in the shape of where his old glass dome was. It remained there for a few second then disappeared; he had his dome again…it filled with the red cryo-smoke again. His hollow chuckle was heard through out the forest, Light remained on the ground, his headset beeped again;

"Light! Respond Light! What happened to VS-9? Light?" Herman received no answer, yet the white colored body laid right next to the headset.

**

* * *

With Knuckles & Wolf thing **

"How do you kill this thing?" Knuckles yelled as he punched the wolf project in its jaw, making it flinch. The wolf thing growled, it had made no damage besides the lucky bite it got his shoulder.

The project back down and relaxed. Knuckles took advantage of this to get a quick breath…bad idea. The project let out a howl, as the howl echoed through the area ringing everyone's eardrums; its teeth began to glow a bright white, with a tint of blue. Its eyes a solid cold blue, Knuckles rubbed his shoulder wound as he watched this thing get hyped up. It wasn't bleeding that much but it still was sore; the skin on the shoulder had been tore a bit. He watched the project charge at him, putting one hand out; place one flat against his stomach.

The project disappeared right in front of him as he took a swing with the hand on his stomach. Knuckles searched blindly for the project, he turned around only to be kicked down by it. It reappeared in mid air and jumped on him, Knuckles kept pushing it up to keep it mouth away. Knuckles was losing his strength, the project had gotten a good shot at his rib with two claws.

It snapped at him once more, stopping only a few millimeters away from his face. Knuckles noticed a red glow around the project. The thing began to move in the air, attempting to run away from the glow. Knuckles clenched his ribs with one hand and turned slight and saw a new foe approaching them. It was Havak…he was focus on the project ignoring everyone else he walked by including Topez who began to crawl back to area where she found the gun to look for a new ammo clip.

"Hunter…where are they?" Havak asked in what seemed to be a clam voice, though his voice still had haunting ring. But Knuckles wondered why was he talking to it? It didn't seem like that type that could talk.

Havak began to lose his patience (if he had any) "Where are they?" Havak slammed Hunter into the ground, breaking the concrete floor. Then Hunter began to whimper like a dog, which just shocked Knuckles and everyone else who could here it. Havak kept asking the same question, when Hunter did respond to him he tossed it or slammed it into the ground.

Finally after six slams and two air tosses, Hunter finally growled. Havak understood it; everyone else only heard a growl. Havak set Hunter gently, who stretch out and shook it head and neck. The event seemed over, Havak did not move, but Hunter suddenly disappeared.

Havak still did not move, he held his hand up slightly, as if had a cup or something in his hand. Knuckles stared mesmerized into his cloudy dome, the red smoke compelled him. He began to notice that Havak was doing something, he couldn't tell what.

Suddenly a yelp! It was Hunter, in mid air behind Havak. The glow surrounded it, Havak used both hands now. He put them above his head clapped together. He slowly brought them up and then down in front of him. Hunter was brought over and hover in the air in front of him. The project began to run helplessly in the air, trying to run off. Havak began to pull his hands slowly apart, Hunter began to howl and yelp in pain. He suddenly spiked his hands apart quickly, Hunter's body was spilt in half; blue blood and energy bolts began splashed everywhere in that area. Havak remained untouched, Hunters body slid off to the sides, with what looked like skeletal structure sticking out of each body half.

* * *

(Thank you Mortal Kombat! And no Havak was not taken from that game, I've had this idea for a while, the death of Hunter was taken from Mortal Kombat, that's all.)

* * *

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick…" Sonic cupped his mouth. 

"Holy shit, he barely moved a muscle!" Shadow said leaning against the helicopter. He looked around, was he good or bad?

Havak turned his sights on Topez, he lifted her body slowly. She groaned and whimpered in fear. The red glow began to grow brighter around her left leg, the one that had been injured. Topez watched in astonishment as her bleeding stopped and saw the bite wound seal up, the pain she had before disappeared. When she felt fine, Havak set her down gently, Topez took a knee and watch with caution.

Havak walked a few feet in Sonic direction and levitated him; Sonic hovered in the air he couldn't move. Havak held one hand in the air; his other hand began to pull back on something, like if he had a rope in his hand. Shadow stared stupidly as he saw pink liquid float from Sonic's wounds into the air and saw them fly off into the forest. The red glow grew bright around Sonic's body as his wounds slowly sealed up. Setting him down gently, Sonic still felt weak.

Havak lifted Knuckles this time, with both hands. He laid him flat in the air, Havak moved his right arm in a circle, while the other hand held Knuckles up. White liquid began to spiral down onto the floor from his shoulder wound. All of his wounds healed as Havak set him down away from the liquid on the floor.

Havak turned towards Sonic and Shadow's direction; he lifted and brought Shadow closer to him. He held him up in the air like if he was standing, Shadow coughed up some blood as he stood straight up. Havak healed the cut wound his neck and a wound on his side that Shadow did not notice before. The red glow intensified around him, so of the inner pain Shadow felt went away but not much more than that.

"I can do no more…" Havak said quietly, he set Shadow down. Everyone came slowly towards them.

"Who are you? Why did you help us? Not that I'm not grateful of course!" Knuckles said fearful that the same thing that happened to Hunter might happen to him. Havak remained silent staring at Shadow.

"Havak…twisted Nightmare Project: VS-9 work of Mark Jin—"

"—You mean that researcher who died a year ago?" Topez interrupted. Havak looked at her, his mind focus on her, the memory came back.

"Yes…" He voice hollowly silent. With that answer Topez remained calm but still on the edge, she heard about the incident. She heard that he had been skinned and torn apart brutally and left in his own pool of blood; the horror of the matter, Mark Jin was still alive when he was on the ground.

Topez had no clue what to do, she knew she was her orders, kill all Nightmare Projects out side the base. But this one just healed her and saved their lives, what should she do?

"Are you going to try to take me back?" Havak asked her, Topez had no idea what to say.

"Umm…excuse me? Why were you talking to that thing?" Sonic asked in fear. Havak could sense it.

"First of all…I'm not going to kill you…and Hunter told me about the assault group heading over here."

"Assault group, why? And why'd you kill it?"

"All projects and experiments are loose and trying to find a way out of here…Hunter was trying to kill me as well."

Topez remained silent, staring into the glass dome filled with red smoke and glowing white eyes.

"Topez…do you remember a Juan?" Havak asked, Topez froze…she stared at him with fear now.

She gasped as she realized what he meant, "Oh my god…is that you? What happened to you? Everyone says you were K.I.A., but how?" Topez's partner and best friend stood before her… (Not in love okay, Just friends.)

"Mark got me in secret; he turned me into this…the K.I.A. story is just a cover up…" Havak held his hands up and made them glow. Topez stood in horrid shock, why?

"C'mon you have to get out of here. That strike team won't care about you."

"Wait what about you?" Shadow asked

"I'll find my own way out and I'll find my own purpose. Something besides destroying everything in sight…I need more, something different…"

"Alright then, c'mon you heard the…umm…man…uh…thing?" Sonic stare in pure fear as Havak did not laugh at his comment.

"Topez…go, it's too late for me to come back to the world…" Topez remained silent, she did not want to agree but she knew it was true. She left for the other copter knowing her best friend as he was, not the twisted destructor they made him.

They started up the helicopter, Topez in the pilot seat and Sonic in the one next to her, Shadow and Knuckles in the back.

As they flew off from the base, everyone saw the strike group; the forest was being burned down. They saw vague figures shooting fire and others with bursts of light, probably guns. But Topez notice that where heading in Juan's (Havak) direction…

"He'll be fine…"Sonic assured putting his hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT?" Shadow asked. The roaring sound from the copters blades was very loud.

"HUH?" Sonic yelled back.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Shadow cupped his ear hoping to hear better.

"FUCK YOU TOO!"

"WHAT?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long ride.

**

* * *

Outside Tails Place (Where everyone else is) early morning, two days since (yeah doesn't seem like but I say it is, I what I say goes!) **

"Home, thank you god! Sweet, non-death filled, non-trouble home!" Sonic shouted as he bowed in front of the house.

"Last I recall this is Tails's place…" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Same difference…" Sonic rolled his eyes. Knuckles walked up slowly to the house and rang the doorbell.

**

* * *

Inside the house **

Upon hearing the door bell Tails got off the computer, "Maybe that's the pizza I ordered! Better be, it's been like forty minutes. There better chicken on it like I asked—" Tails stopped in the middle of his sentence, he looked at his three friends, "—hey! You're not the pizza guy!"

Knuckles smacked Tails on the head, what kind of welcome was that?

"It's like six in the morning, pizza? Boy you're nuts." Shadow said laughing.

"Tails who is it! I'm hungry—" Cream froze in place, they came home! She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Rouge, Cindy, Amy come here!"

The three heroes had come in by now, and were standing observing the place.

As Rouge came down and caught a slight glimpse of her beloved echidna she jumped at him.

"Oh thank god! Your home, I was so worried!" She smothered him with a big kiss, he held her kissing back; Cindy tackled her man onto the couch, smothering him as well. Sonic watched as the lovers kissed. But he wondered where Amy was?

"Cream?" He started.

"Yeeaa…about Amy…she kind had a little too much of the drink you keep under the table cabinet…" Cream twiddled with her fingers.

"Wait…you mean…" Sonic never expected anyone to find that.

"She's upstairs, on the bed…hung over and still kinda drunk…" Cream laughed nervously, Sonic disappointed shook his head and walked upstairs.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine! Now let me breathe!" Knuckles said pushing Rouge's face back, breaking their kiss. He smiled at his wife who smiled back.

"Missed you." She said sweetly as she stroked his dreads.

"You think I had fun?" Knuckles chuckled, he looked to the couch. "Wow, they're still going at it" He laughed as Shadow and Cindy continued to kiss.

"Now…about this pizza, what place delivers at six in morning?" Knuckles asked looking at Tails.

"I forgot the name but they're late—" The bell rang…it better be him. Tails opened the door and saw a guy hold four boxes of pizza.

"Here you go, that'll be 24.66" He said, Tails gave him the exactly amount. "What, no tip?"

"Here's one get a hybrid!" Tails slammed the door and heard a 'fuck you' Knuckles stared at him, "What, shoulda driven faster, not my fault he drives slower than Cream's mom." As he turned around he found two brown eyes glaring angrily at him…Cream, "I was joking! You know I love your mom!"

Cream wasn't amused, he made cracks like that lately and she didn't like it. "Just shut up and give me the food!" She took the boxes from his hands.

"Hey! Those were for me!"

"All four? You can't eat four pizzas!" Shadow finally broke his kiss with Cindy just to say that.

"Well I was doing work all night and well…tracking and making a signal to contact you isn't easy! But its over now…Cream I still get some right?" No answer…his stomach growled, "Right? Baby c'mon I was kidding!" He began to walk into the kitchen.

"Since when does he call her baby?" Shadow asked moving Cindy off of him. Everyone shrugged.

**

* * *

Upstairs; With Sonic & Amy **

Sonic opened the door and walked in towards the bed; it was a simple room, one bed, white walls and dresser against the wall and a mirror on the wall. It was the guest room. Amy was asleep on the bed, she seemed fine.

"Amy…I'm back Amy." He shook her gently, her eyes fluttered open. She groaned as she sat up.

"Sonic? (Gasp) Sonic, it you!" She hugged him letting out a few tears, he laughed. She didn't seem drunk or hung over and her breath smelled fine.

"Hey, how you been?" He asked sweetly stroking her quills. "Cream said you've drinking is that true?" Amy pulled away and looked away shamefully.

"I was nervous…you were gone for two days I just broke down and drank a bottle and a half…"

"And a half! Amy you know how much is in one of those bottles? One is more than 40oz!"

"I know but I couldn't help myself, I felt better when I drank it so I kept going till Cream hid the rest…" Sonic let a sigh, he hugged her once more. She smile and sighed in relief that he had finally come back.

"Wait, if you drank more than one…why are you sober and not hung over like Cream said you were?"

"We'll I was when I first woke up, that was last night around 12' but I cleaned up—I don't know! I'm just glad you just came and not earlier or you would have been disappointed…" She looked away as she remember how messed up she felt that time.

"Well you're okay and that all I really care about…wait (sniff) I smell pizza! Amy look I haven't eaten in—" Amy laughed, and gave him a wave; giving the go ahead. He zoomed downstairs; she got off the bed and went for the bathroom next to the room.

**

* * *

Downstairs; Sonic, Cream & Tails **

"What part of 'cheese only' don't you understand? Woman I said cheese!" Sonic argued with Cream who had give two slices of cheese and a pepperoni. She had spatula in one hand and had a fist in the other.

"First of all, I'm under twenty! So watch who you call woman, second of all if don't stop bitching I'll slap you silly with this spatula and don't think I won't, cause I will!" She yelled in his face. She hated being call a 'woman, young woman' or anything like it meant to her that she was getting old…

"Cream…I liked you when you were younger…and nicer…and quieter and more obedient (Smack!) Ow! Son of a bitch! Cream that hurts!" He set the plate down on the table and rubbed the side of his head.

Tails laughed at this but Sonic looked at him a glared, then he showed a smile.

"Hey, she's you're girl the one who's gonna have to put up with her for the rest of your life!" Tails sat the table quietly at the comment Sonic made…

"And I got one word for you pal…_whipped_ (**Hard** smack)" Sonic rubbed the side of his head more. Cream stood open mouthed at what he said…and of all people her? Cream turned away and pouted and blushed at what he said. Tails sat quietly blushing too.

**(Ask me if you don't know what whipped means, girls that do know: I'm sorry but I had use it for Cream ha-ha.)**

Knuckles walked in with Rouge, who had not let go of him since he came. Rouge grabbed a slice of pizza and gobbled it down. Everyone stared at her, including Knuckles.

"What, I'm hungry!" She said blushing slightly.

"Oh you are faat…you ate that slice in less than twenty seconds!" Tails said laughing.

"I am not fat! Knuckles am I fat?" She looked at her husband who confirmed her beliefs. Tails sighed; old people never up to date…

"Okay listen up, there a difference between 'fat' which is overweight and 'faat' which just means you eat a lot! Any one can 'faat' but only fat people are 'fat' okay? Jesus; old people!" Tails sighed again, receiving a glare from Knuckles and Rouge.

**(No offense to any fat people out there, I'm serious.)**

Then a familiar face finally came down, Samantha! The little girl was hungry and held her nap toy tucked under her arm. Cream bought it for her second birthday and she had never left it since. It was purple snake, with yellow eyes and a blue spine back, Samantha loved it, she slept with it. It was her version of a nap blanket.

"Cheese." She said quietly tugging on Creams skirt. Cream gave the little one what she wished for and continued serving Tails more pizza with chicken.

"Keep it coming…more…more…—"

"—Tails you have five already—"

"—Did I ask for how many I had? No! C'mon more…okay last one—" She glared at him and the eight slices of pizza he had. She picked up a napkin and was about to hand it to him;

"—Did I ask for a napkin? No…" Cream had crossed her arms by now, she had enough with that attitude. Her glare made him uncomfortable, "I'm playing with you! Baby you know I love you!" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips making her smile and blush and forget what she was mad about. He sat at the where everybody else was at.

Sonic stare at Cream who sat next to Tails at the table. She moved her ears behind her back, and pointed to a napkin on the table. Tails grabbed and gave it immediately;

"_WHIPPED!_" Sonic coughed, Cream looked at him open mouth again. Knuckles gave a small snicker, Rouge smack him teasingly telling him to stop. Shadow laugh a little, Cindy only smiled humorously. Tails and Cream blushed heavily at this.

As they ate, the clock turned slowly to 7:30 am, when there was a knock on the door.

Sonic stood up and answered it. They was a skunk at the door, very well dress and clean-cut. Like a messenger boy, or a luggage boy type.

"Are you mister Sonic?" He asked, Sonic nodded. "This is for you, please appear on the date specified or call ahead for an appointment." The skunk left him with an envelope, with a disgusted look or disappointed look.

Sonic looked at the envelope curiously. No label, except _'Hand deliver' _in the corner of it.

He walked into the room, opening the letter. He read it aloud to himself.

"By order of Knothole village judicial system and by approval and order of King Acorn, you, **Sonic the Hedgehog** aresummoned by law to the court in Knothole village. The nature of this summon: to settle a legal dispute between you and **Sally Acorn** over **CHILD SUPPORT FOR YOU'RE CHILD? WHAT THE (BLEEP)?**" Sonic stared blankly at the paper. He looked up at the table; everyone stared behind him.

Amy stood there motionless…

"Amy…please don't start…you know me Amy! I would never!" Sonic saw tears fill her eyes. It was a court summon, it couldn't be a lie! Her heart was broken now…how could he?"

**

* * *

Well I'm out, till 22 R&R **

**Peace bitches**


	22. Haha, Damn! You got caught!

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here; you can't be that dumb; you know I don't own em'**

**Here's 22, Nice and long for you people, took a while with spring break, I had to leave for a while and I can't afford a laptop, hey I pay my own bills, phone, food, I chip in for electricity and rent.**

**BIG ANNOUCEMENT: I'm moving, goddamn I'm so pissed its not even funny. I'm saying by to Southwest D.C. and going to Maryland. Man, my mom wants to move for personal reason, and me being an obedient son, follow her without question…damn I hate Hispanic families! Always gotta obey, it's in the genes man… this means I might not be able to update stories as fast for a while.**

* * *

Chapter 22 – **Is it me or is Shadow getting lazy?

* * *

**

"It's a court summon! It can't be a lie, why would they lie about something like this!" Amy began to cry more.

"Amy…look please believe me! Nothing happened!" Sonic walked closer to her and embraced her, she didn't hug back.

"Oh please, you people act it's that big of a problem. It's from Sally first of all and second it's a court order by her father! Amy, think about really…why would Sonic go after Sally again?" Tails drew all the attention to him with his very deep thought and question.

"Probably because she never fulfilled his _need_—" Well that comment got Shadow a good slap from Cindy. As Shadow rubbed his cheek, he looked up to see Amy open mouthed and Sonic was furious. "What? It's probably true!" Another slap from Cindy made him shut up.

"When's the hearing or whatever it is?" Knuckles asked.

"This Friday, so about three days from now." Sonic looked at Amy who looked away. He sighed and looked to the others for help. "Tell you what Amy; I'll take you anywhere you want tomorrow dinner, movie, anything you want."

Amy nodded a little. Still she could not stop thinking about the letter. The fact that it was a **court order **kept giving her second doubts about Sonic. But those thoughts were constantly arguing with what Tails said about Sally and how she is.

"What a week…" Rouge sighed quietly, everyone nodded in agreement. Sonic skimmed the paper again making sure he wasn't going insane.

Knuckles stood up with a yawn, "Well I don't know about you people but I'm going home…oh yeah Tails, I swear if I find another snake under my bed again; I'll make sure Cream won't have anything to look forward with you—" Tails instantly threw a cup a Knuckles but missed the wall.

"I do that one time and you just can't let it go can you?" Tails was glaring at him, "Wait was that last part?"

Knuckles let out laugh but shut up when he got a very mean glare from his wife, who wasn't amused by that comment.

Cream was silent at the table, shocked and hurt and blushing violently as well. First Sonic was picking on her and of all people Knuckles? She stood up and walked out of the room with her chin up high, pissed off and scoffing at Knuckles as she left. Samantha looked around the room in confusion.

"Boy Knuckles, you're gonna get it tonight, or should I say not gonna 'get it'." Shadow began to laugh with Sonic. Shadow stopped laughing when Cindy crossed her arms and raised an eye brow at him.

"I don't see what's so funny…" She said sternly, she was mad…very mad. Sonic stared at Tails who was blushing and blood red mad at the same time.

"Honestly (Sigh) you guys are picking on Cream too much. I mean you just got back and this supposed to be a joyful time! Not for you to be picking on Tails and Cream and making fun of them." A long silence covered the room.

"You say one word…and I swear…" Tails threaten him; Sonic kept silent and looked to where Cream had walked off to. She was out of the house by now.

Knuckles sighed as silence came over them again. No one said anything; Knuckles then broke the silence;

"Well aren't you gonna go after her?" He pointed in the door's direction; everyone looked at Tails who sighed.

"Well it's your fault in the first place! I'm only fifteen; I don't know what to do!" He tapped the table with his fingers.

"She's your girl, you should be able to comfort her—" Sonic began;

"—oh shut up! You're the one who started the whole teasing thing on her!" Tails growled.

Rouge glared at Knuckles, "What? I didn't say anything!"

"Tails…just go talk to her, you two are the best thing in each others lives just go and be with her, it'll all come to you, don't worry." Rouge said it sweetly. Tails sighed and finally nodded; he knew she was right. He left to find Cream.

As the door closed Rouge glared at Knuckles and spoke again, "And as for you three—" at the same time all three women smacked each of their men in the back of the head. That's were it stings the most.

"Mother—"

"—Rouge what the—"

"—Cindy that hurts!"

The three women ignored the shouts of pain.

"Well you deserved it, now c'mon I want to go home." Rouge smiled sweetly like nothing happened.

"Whatever… (Sigh) alright anyway, I wanted to sleep too, let's go."

"Carry me!" Rouge hugged Knuckles and forced him to carry her. He rolled his eyes and smiled. She kissed him and giggled.

"Take it outside you two." Sonic said covering his eye.

"Don't be jealous." Rouge said playing with Knuckles's tongue.

"See now…old people shouldn't do that…"

"Ew…" Samantha said covering her eyes as she finally spoke up.

Everyone stared at the little child cover her eyes with both her hands. They couldn't help but laugh at little.

"Let's just go before you have to kick his butt again." Knuckles said referring to the boxing match she had with Sonic a year ago.

"Oh please! She hit me below the belt! She won by accident!" Everyone laughed a little as the two left.

**

* * *

Outside the house**

"Hey, whats my car doing here?" Knuckles stared at his black Eclipse in the parking space.

"Well I'm not going to walk here!"

"Is that a dent?" He gasped as he put Rouge down quickly rushed over to his car, nope nothing. He sighed with great relief.

"You know, with the cost baby and the construction of the extra room we might need to sell this car for some money. Tails isn't doing it for free you know." Knuckles's jaw dropped.

"Are you nuts? We don't need a baby right now then!" He gasped as he hugged his car. Rouge raised an eyebrow.

Knuckles stood and chuckled nervously, "I'm kidding! You were too right? You know about selling the car…right?" Rouge laughed as she shook her head. She tossed him the keys.

They opened the door and sat in.

"You were kidding right?"

"…"

"**_Right_**?" Knuckles was sweating a bit.

Rouge laughed as he nervously turned on the car, "I might be…" Knuckles backed the car out and left the parking area.

They drove down the highway talking and discussing things. One of the more important things that kept coming up was money.

Rouge hadn't been working much due to lack of need by her supervisor. And the fact that she was pregnant meant she wouldn't be sent on any of her usual missions. And after the child is born the government has a strict policy with parents on certain missions.

"Are you really that worried about it?" Knuckles drove with one hand and yawned a little.

"Well sort of…I mean think about it, the money you had isn't going to be there forever! Sure it's a lot when you think about it right now but think about how much we've spent! The ring, the construction and then think about when the baby comes! I can't have Tails do all he's done for us out of generosity!"

"Rouge…he's fifteen he doesn't need a lot of money! The kid builds just about everything he would ever need! (Sigh) but other than that I know what you mean." Rouge crossed her arms and looked out the window. She had a worried look on her face.

"You act like we don't have any other options…and in case you're wondering no…I'm not getting a daily job, I don't need to. I have plenty of other options for money income." He turned the steering wheel and pulled into the turning lane.

"What do you mean?" Rouge looked at him as he drove.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the money I have in the first place?"

"Well…no you didn't, not that I remember." Knuckles yawned again.

Knuckles went into a long explanation into how he could get money. Too bad for you this author has a lazy finger today so, insert your long explanation for him.

"You know…we've known each other a long time and we're married now…how come you've never told me this?"

"Well it's not something I'm…particularly proud of…" Knuckles rubbed his chin and yawned again.

They continued on their way home. The conversion still continued as well.

**

* * *

Street; With Tails (It's a just a plain street, you know…buildings, people and a sidewalk with a road in the middle.)**

He sighed as he couldn't find her; he had walked a big distance from the house while searching for her.

"Oh I am such a dumass!" He spun his tails as he smacked his forehead.

He whirled his tails; at his age now he was faster and could endure longer flights. He jumped off the ground and scanned below him. At the height he was at, he could see well and still cover a lot of ground by not doing much…in other words he's lazy.

Tails leaned forward and flew slowly looking down. He saw lots of colors (No he's not high, well he is but not smacked type high, just forget it!) blue, pink, red, white, black, brown, tan, green, teal, bright yellow, normal yellow type animals and people. (People were not most of the colors though)

Finally he saw her sitting on a wide concrete stair case on the incline of the hill. She was sitting down near the bottom of them with her side near the guard rail. There were a few trees around but not many houses. The area looked like an old park that no one goes to anymore.

He slowed his tails down and hovered down slowly near her. He walked closer to her and saw that she wasn't crying but she wasn't happy either. She held her head up with her palm and sat quietly, she didn't react when he got closer.

"Cream?" He asked in soft voice. She turned her head looking away;

"Cream, they didn't mean it, you know that." He sat next to her on the steps. He put and arm around her;

"It's not that…I know they didn't. Thing is I'm getting tired of it. It gets annoying after a while." She sighed still looking away.

"Cream—"

"What? You act like its nothing! I sick of them making fun of me like that!" Cream frowned as she pushed her ears back over her shoulders.

"It gets annoying for me too Cream, but I really I don't care. I don't care if they make fun of me for liking you, it doesn't affect me at all."

Cream rubbed her nose and looked straight ahead. She didn't want make eye contact for some reason, "That's because—hey! Ha-ha, Tails stop it!" She giggled as he tickled her.

He started tickling her before she could continued to mope on about earlier. She tried to get his hands off but he kept slipping out of her grasp and continued.

"Tails! Stop." She couldn't help her smile. She giggled as he grabbed her by her hips and brought her onto his lap.

"There, now don't you feel better?" He said smiling.

"Oh shut up." She giggled; he always did stuff like that to take her mind off of things.

"You do feel better now, don't you?" He grinned. She leaned back and rested on him. She put her hands on his hands that hugged her waist.

She turned her head and looked right into his eyes and his saw his cute smile.

She giggled and looked at him with a sarcastic face; trying to hide her smile, "I hate you…can't ever be mad around you." She leaned closer to his face and kissed him.

He moved his hand and placed it on her cheek and continued the kiss. He laced his other fingers with her other hand. She moved her body sideways, still on his lap and placed her hand on his cheek. She giggled sometimes as he began to play around with her tongue.

**-----**

Shadow with his left eye, looked through the small seven inch scope, "Sonic, how broke are you that have to get the scope off a rifle just so you can do this?"

"Hey, I couldn't find something compact…all of Tails's other stuff is too big to bring with me." Sonic crouched down next to Shadow.

"Cindy says I should feel bad or shameful that I make fun of Tails for liking Cream. Yeah…right, this funny. Ha-ha, so Tails is into the lap stuff, maybe for his 18th birthday we should get him a lap dance, for free…Sonic." Shadow chuckled as he gave the scope to him.

Sonic rolled his eye as he put it up to his eye, "Oh please you act like I would make him pay for it; he's my buddy. And when his 18th birthday rolls around, I'll get him something good. But I like that idea thou—whoa!" Sonic pulled the scope away from his eye.

"What is it? What's he doing?" Shadow asked eagerly.

"Umm…let's see, whats good way to put it…Tails is a big boy and Cream is a big girl and…apparently she doesn't mind him feeling her thigh."

"Wait are they—out here?" Shadow had big eyes now.

"No, they're just getting comfortable and feely/touchy." Sonic put the scope to his eye again;

"Wow, he's good. He's using his tails to cushion Cream's knees as she moves into—yeah I can tell were this going…nope never mind, they're just making out." Sonic tossed the scope over to Shadow.

"Wow…I see what you mean. She's really going at it with him—oh snap! I didn't need to see that…" Shadow closed his eye lids and rubbed them with two fingers as he put the scope down.

"What happened?"

"Something that makes me feel like a pervert right now. Cream kinda bent forward and I saw—ew… they let fifteen year old girls buy thon—"

"—okay! I get the picture! That's something I don't want to know …"

"Yeah…we should leave." Sonic nodded in agreement.

The two began to walk slowly as they continued to talk…about other things people.

"What are you gonna do now? With all that's happened I'm lost as what to do." Shadow looked at sky, bright and sunny.

"I'm thinking of where to start, you know with me and Amy and our situation." Sonic sighed with disappointment.

"I think I'm going to teach Samantha how to swim…or at least try. Well that's, that, I'm going to the beach." Shadow looked at Sonic.

"I'm here talking about my issue with Sally…and you come out of no where telling me you're gonna teach Samantha how to swim?"

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm not involved, and I have no idea how to help you!"

"You could at least be an emotional coach or supporter thingamajig." Shadow stared at Sonic with no expression other than a dull one;

"Since when do you have emotions?"

"_Ha-ha _very funny, now will you help me?" Sonic finally began to yell.

Shadow scratched his head, "Well you got three days. You're innocent and you have nothing to lose…you are innocent right?" Shadow stared at him suspiciously.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't do that to Amy, not after all we've been through!" He growled back.

"Well then…if that's the case…why don't you spend the next couple of days with her, completely."

Sonic glared at him, "I already said I'd do that! Man you're no help at all!"

"I'm not Amy, I'm not gonna tell you what she wants! Why don't run your dumass back to Tails's place and ask her and get started!"

Sonic walked quietly for a few seconds. Shadow watched him carefully, usually something like that would nudge his brain a little.

Shadow began chuckled as he saw Sonic zoom off. He observed the air fuzz near the ground from the heat. He began to think about his little girl;

'_Does Samantha have a swimsuit? Come to think of it…I've never seen Cindy in one before—'_

Well you tell where that one's gonna end, next scene!

**

* * *

With Amy & black boy's bikini day dream girl (Cindy morons); 11:14am**

"I hope your right…" Amy quietly said she drank her coffee. Cindy took a seat next her holding her own coffee mug.

Samantha watching cartoons in the room nearby. She changed the change and quickly changed it when a dumb Dinosaur appeared dancing, she changed it again. It was six little short midgets dancing and singing. She changed it again and let a show play; it was cartoon Penguin holding a large gun, he aimed it at a little fuzzy bunny and spoke;

"Now, tell me…where is my money?" He yelled;

The bunny looked up, it was pink, cute and fuzzy, "But mister, I don't what you're talking about!"

"Don't make get physical! I said don't make me!"

"But—"

"Too late, put em up!" The Penguin shoved the gun in the bunny's face and cocked it, "You got three seconds!"

"Okay buddy, back off!" The bunny took the gun and turned it around and cocked it again, "Now you got five seconds to back down before I get physical!" The bunny had a rough voice now and was three times his size;

"Oh…snap…" The Penguin's eyes dropped

"What are you watching?" Sonic asked as he knelt down next to Samantha;

"Cartoons," She responded sweetly with a toddler's accent and tone. She smiled once and hugged the one who she knew as her 'uncle' and continued to watch T.V.

It's amazing what T.V. does to a child…it shuts them up, which is niiiice.

Sonic watched the Penguin get blasted with gun. As the smoke faded, the Penguin's figure poured into a small pile of dust.

He stood and walked into the kitchen/dining room area and saw Amy talking with Cindy. He walked over and bent down a put an arm around her, giving her a kiss on the lips. She ignored her doubts, she couldn't get them off her mind but she ignored them, no matter how hard.

"Where's Shadow?" Cindy asked as the two lovers broke their kiss.

"Lazy boy doesn't want to run. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets fat later in life." Amy laughed a little and smiled.

"Soo, what are you going to do today? Sonic made a promise remember Amy?" Cindy smiled at them.

Sonic kissed Amy once more, "Whatever she wants." She blushed slightly as he smiled at her.

"Jeez, you're soo nice Sonic. It doesn't bother her that the only time you stuff like this is when you're in trouble—" Sonic kicked behind him.

Shadow grunted as he was hit in his knee for his comment. He came in out of nowhere and started mouthing off.

"Shut up, you have no idea what I do with Amy. I do plenty of stuff with her, special stuff all for her." Amy smiled at Shadow as she hugged Sonic.

"Daddy," Samantha was nudging at Shadow's leg now, "I want to go home." The little girl yawned cutely as she covered her mouth.

"Aww…come here honey," Amy put out her hands, urging the little girl to come to her. Amy lifted her on to her lap as Samantha yawned once more, "Aw, you're tired aren't you?" Samantha nodded as she rubbed one of her eyes, Amy snuggled her.

"Yeah we should all get going, Tails's is gonna be pissed if we aren't out of here soon." Sonic stood up, and rubbed one of his arms.

"What is he doing anyway?" Cindy said standing up and then taking Samantha into her arms.

Shadow and Sonic began to nervously fumble over their words, "Umm…well…"

"Uh…don't worry about it."

Cindy eyes pupils grew small as Amy's eyes went wide;

"No…he's only fifteen!" Amy's jaw hung open.

"No—not that! He's not doing that…least I don't think so." Shadow tried to relax Cindy and Amy a bit.

"Ah forget about him, he's a big boy! C'mon let's go before he comes back and finds out I drank and ate his soda and pizza!" Sonic said cutting in.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's go." She smiled as they all began to walk out.

Samantha closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep after a few yawns. Her little hands dangled as she rested her head on Cindy's shoulder.

**

* * *

Outside; Shadow and Cindy**

"Oh, I forgot…I got a ride from Rouge. I left my car at home." Cindy put a hand on her forehead and gripped on it slightly.

"Who cares let's just walk, my house isn't too far on foot." Shadow looked to his left and yawned.

Cindy looked at Samantha in her arms, "She so cute when she's asleep." Samantha cooed and moved her arms making her smile more.

"Yeah…when she's awake…that's a different girl, completely." Cindy rolled her eyes and smiled.

They began to walk to his home. Cindy began to lean on Shadow as they walked;

She let out dreamy sigh, "I can't wait till we're married."

Shadow smiled a little, "I don't see what's the difference, it's basically the same thing that we are now. Only thing is its on paper that we are together."

"No, it means you're all mine. Only for me, you're my property when we're married." Cindy looked at him slyly.

Shadow raised an eye brow at her, "That doesn't seem like a good thing…so it basically means I lose all my freedom," Cindy glared at him, "I kidding, I know, marriage is special," He put an arm around her, "I'm looking forward to ours."

He kissed her once as they walked.

(Which isn't easy with a baby in your arms and walking.)

**

* * *

With Sonic and Amy; Sidewalk**

Sonic walked next to Amy quietly. His thoughts fumbled over one another as what to do. His whole situation was really getting to him, even though he said he had done nothing wrong.

"Amy…you do believe me right?" Sonic put a hand on her shoulder.

Amy sighed, "I do…"

'_I want to believe you Sonic…but I can't help but feel…'_

Sonic could tell by her expression that she wasn't telling the truth. She had lost the brightness in her green eyes, he smiled was straight and her tone uneasy. She wasn't making eye contact since they left Tails's home.

"Amy, you're lying…you don't believe me, do you?" He stopped and looked at her.

She looked at the ground; uncomfortably she managed to say a few words on her mind;

"Sonic…I don't know what to think. I want to believe you, I really do but I can't help but think—" She couldn't bring herself to say her mind's thoughts.

Sonic's look dropped, his face filled with disappointment. His ears drooped down, and his body tone softened. He sighed, he couldn't blame her, but it wasn't his fault.

"Amy…," He took her hands and laced her fingers, "I can look you in the eyes everyday for the rest of my life and say I didn't do anything because I'm in love with you," He put a hand under her chin lifted it slowly, "I want to know, do you really love me enough to truly believe me when I say that?"

His words didn't get through right away. Might have been the order, let's face it: Sonic no matter how hard he tries, is not good with love speeches. No matter what the problem was, she understood what he meant. Love is interlinked with trust, without trust, there is no love. And without love, trust is useless. Snowman's not good with love words too; try to decipher it if you can.

Amy was struck hard with the meaning behind his words. He hit her hard with it, he might not have meant to do it but it happened. Did she really not believe him? After all she had been through with him, their adventures, his fight with the metal imitations, and way before that, when he saved her when she was younger, did she really believe a piece of paper of his true word?

A tear grew in her eye, "Sonic…—"

**

* * *

1 hour and 40 Minutes Later; With Cindy and Shadow**

"Finally…she's asleep again!" Shadow whispered to Cindy next to him.

"Oh leave her alone, you act like she's a demon!" Cindy shouted softly.

"Cindy, Samantha has Sonic's speed; I was the one chasing her while you got her hyped up on a liter of soda! That's why I hide the soda from her!" Shadow walked away from Samantha's door, closing it quietly.

They were upstairs in his home. He stopped near the guard railing of the hallway that had the steps going downstairs. Cindy stretched out her arms and hugged him;

"I was soo worried about you, are you sure you're alright?" She had been asking him since they left Tails's place.

"I'm fine, now will you please stop asking me?" She leaned on him, making her embrace tighter. Shadow hugged her back. He had his hands on her back and was playing with her bra through her black shirt;

"Shadow! Not now, Samantha's in the other room asleep!" Cindy whispered, blushing as she moved his hand away

"She's asleep, trust me she's not gonna wake up right now."

"I thought you were gonna take her swimming?"

"That can wait, we have 'our quiet time' right now, and you know we don't always get time like this as much anymore! Besides…don't I get a reward for my hard work?" He smirked making her giggle and smile as he put his arms at her sides.

He tugged on the short blue shorts she was wearing, he purred at her, "Stop it! See, now who's hyper?" she tried to not to giggled, but for her; resisting him was very hard.

Shadow got closer to her face and nuzzled her. He pulled on the side of her shorts with one finger and used the other fingers to play with the thin line of clothing of her underwear;

"She won't wake up, c'mon." He purred in her ear making her body tense.

She looked at Samantha's door and then at the one behind Shadow, it was his room. She bit her lip a little and with another tug from Shadow on her underwear;

She giggled a little, "Okay—" Shadow lifted Cindy into his arms in a split second and back up to his room door, she squealed as he did it.

"Shush! You're gonna wake her up." Cindy glared at Shadow who smiled evilly. She continued to giggle as Shadow brought her into the room and kicked the door shut behind him.

**(I don't do that specific stuff.)**

**A long time later…add in your own time people, jeez you can't be that lazy can you? **

Samantha stirred in her sleep, the 'noises' before didn't wake her up. She's a heavy sleep at the age of three, kinda like her dad. She stirred a bit more under her blankets and finally opened her eyes slowly. Her bright green eyes scanned the room for anyone.

She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She automatically grabbed her toy snake at her side, it was always there. She was still wearing her clothes. A white shirt and pink skirt over white pants. She could hear her stomach growl a little.

(Don't ask me, my niece wore it once.)

She went with her first instinct; 'go find daddy in his room'. She slid down the mountain side of her bed and walk into the hall. She stretched her arms up and opened the door quietly.

She saw shoes kicked off to the side. _Someone's _clothing on the side of the bed. She didn't pay attention to it, cause really she didn't care. She could hear the soft almost silent snoring noise from them sleeping on the bed.

She clawed up the side of the bed. Tossing her toy on the top she kneed on top of the blankets they covered themselves with.

Mommy and Daddy were _'sleeping'_; well she saw it as that. If she had woken up earlier, oh boy. But they were sleeping or maybe 'resting' at that moment, close to each other and Shadow had his arm around Cindy. Samantha pushed gently on her dad's body, trying to wake him up.

"Daddy," She pushed harder this time, "Wake up, I'm hungry."

Shadow really wasn't paying attention to who was talking and grumbled and adjusted his body into a comfortable position, like everyone does in the morning when your lazy butt don't want to get up. Samantha was not going to take that for answer;

"Mommy! Daddy won't wake up!" She yelled making Shadow eyes snap open and Cindy wake up harshly.

Cindy groaned as she pulled the covers up more to her neck, "Shadow, I thought you said she wouldn't wake up right now."

Shadow chuckled, "I didn't mean after, what is Samantha?" Cindy turned her head and glared at him.

"I'm hungry." Samantha leaned on the side of her father's body.

Shadow groaned, "Can't you wait a little bit?"

"Nooooo, I'm hungry!" Samantha whined shaking him, trying to get his lazy butt up.

"Samantha…" Shadow began to whine.

"Mommy, Daddy won't get up!" Samantha looked at Cindy;

"Oh come here honey," Cindy moved to the side making space for her. She embraced Samantha, still covered by the bed blanket, "We'll go get something to eat okay? Can you go downstairs and wait a little bit while daddy and mommy get ready?" Cindy shook Shadow awake again, he was beginning to snore softly again.

Samantha nodded happily, hugged Cindy and anxiously hopped off the bed. She grabbed her snake and left the room;

Shadow opened his eyes again from a smack, "What? I'm awake!"

Cindy glared at him as she moved closer, "C'mon you heard our daughter, get up she's hungry."

"Our? I've never heard you say that before, whats up with that?"

"We're getting married soon, don't forget; your not the only one who raises her…besides why do think she calls me Mommy?"

"See, I was playing just now, I know…does this mean I have to cook?" Shadow made puppy eyes at her;

"Fine…we'll go out to eat." Cindy kissed him, "You're so lazy; did you know that?"

"And yet you still love me." Cindy narrowed her eyes at the chuckling hedgehog. She closed her eyes as he got up, "Hey, wake up we have to get ready to go!"

"Well, hurry up and take a shower!" Cindy snuggled in the blankets.

Shadow smirked, "We could save time and take one together…"

Cindy chuckled with her eyes still closed, "Yeah right, if we do that, you very well know we won't be doing much showering, now would we, remember?" She smiled.

Shadow sighed disappointed as walked to her side, "Aw man…well it was worth a try." He kissed her making her giggle, "I'll be done soon, you need to get up too. Remember, she's our daughter?"

Cindy laughed a little again as he kissed her once more.

**

* * *

Downstairs – 25 minutes later**

Samantha was on the couch, fully awake and still her stomach was growling. She was still wearing the same clothes. She was getting aggravated, she groaning and pouting in the room alone.

"Daddy!" She yelled towards the steps.

She heard the creaking noise from the steps and saw her father's shoes coming down. She let out sigh of happiness;

"Alright, alright, hold on we're leaving." Shadow leaned to one side trying to get water out of his ears. He sat down next to Samantha, who leaned on him.

"Where's mommy?" She asked, her stomach growled again.

"She's upstairs, getting ready…well she should be…" Shadow glared at the ceiling at the thought that Cindy would be getting an extra couple of minutes of sleep.

Then she came down, the stairs creaking as she stepped on each one. She was combing her blue hair; she smiled as Samantha looked at her. Her body was dry but her hair was the only thing still damp.

"Let's go!" Samantha shook Shadow's leg, consumed by her hunger.

"Alright calm down," Shadow stood up and stretched his arms "C'mon let's go."

Cindy let an aggravated sigh as she stomped one foot, "Dang! We don't have car, we can't walk her there because it's too far!"

"I can carry her," Shadow rolled his eyes, "Why is it such a big deal that we drive around?"

"You can't always carry her around, can't you teleport to my house and get my car?"

"Wait, you mean use chaos control, get your keys and drive back here?" Cindy nodded, "That's a complete waste of time!"

"Shadow, just get my car please? I don't want to walk…besides my legs are sort of hurting…" Cindy looked away shyly.

What she referred to made him blush and nodded, "Shouldn't I just bring you two along?"

"No! Samantha couldn't go through that yet; when you first took me through it I couldn't feel my body for days! She's too young, so you have to drive it back here." Shadow gave an uneasy look at her.

"I don't like driving…too much restriction, can't go fast, gotta do this, and obey this law, this sign blah-blah too much to remember!" He sighed as Samantha groaned again, "Fine, fine, I'm going," He knelt down at Samantha's who was pouting and mad with the fact that they were taking too long to go, "I'll be right back okay? I have to get the car, I won't take too long."

Samantha nodded, hiding her frown, "Okay…" Shadow could she was a little bit mad; he chuckled and kissed her on her forehead.

Shadow grabbed the green Chaos Emerald he always kept with him, "Be right back." Cindy rolled her eyes as he frowned and glared at her as he made the emerald glow.

Samantha watched her dad disappear in the light, "Mommy, I'm hungry!" She was looking up at her mom.

"Samantha, daddy just went to get the car okay? We're going soon okay? I know you're hungry—" Cindy was interrupted by a shout;

"Ha! I did it! Sweet!" It was Shadow, he was back already?

Cindy quickly made her way to the door, followed by Samantha who was curious as well. Cindy opened the door and looked outside. Her eyes went wide as she saw her red Neon parked in the drive way.

"What the—how'd you—"Cindy continued to stutter as he left and returned in a few seconds.

"Wow, daddy's fast!" Samantha giggled clapping her hands as she too noticed the time frame.

"I did it!" Shadow shouted praising himself. Cindy's mouth hung open still, how'd he do it?

"I brought it over using Chaos Control! I didn't think it'd work but ha-ha, I'm too good." Cindy smacked her face, damn he's lazy!

"You teleported the car over? You are getting lazy!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, I got the car over here, that's all that matters." Shadow smirked, so very proud of himself."

Cindy rolled her eyes and sighed, he had a point.

"Let's go!" Samantha squealed joy. Finally they were leaving to go eat.

Shadow went to the passenger side and sat down. Cindy led Samantha into the back seat and sat her down on the seat. She didn't use a car seat, I have no idea why. Cindy put on Samantha seatbelt and took a seat in the driver seat.

Shadow put the keys to the car in her face, "So where we going?"

"I don't know," Cindy started the car and turned around and looked at Samantha, "Samantha what do you want to eat?"

"Tacos!" She didn't know the name of the place; she only knew they have tacos. Ah, what a simple child.

Cindy moved the gear into drive and started out onto the road. They rode in silence, only with one constant sound, Shadow was breathing hard. He held his head gently and rested it against the window.

"Shadow you okay?" Cindy asked glancing at him as she drove.

His breathing was still the same, "Yeah—I'm just—out of breath—bringing the car—must have exhausted me."

Cindy continued to focus on her driving, "You didn't seem like this earlier. Are you sure it's that?"

Shadow took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Yeah—I'm sure, don't—worry about me."

Cindy gave an unsure smile, it was so sudden.

**

* * *

Cream's Home**

(I don't know why, but doing P.O.V. for Tails is always easier for me, I dunno why.) It is a mix of P.O.V and third person, try and stay with me. Focus people, focus, c'mon I know you can follow it.

_Damn._

_Damn._

_Damn._

_Damn._

_I sat on the edge of her bed. Still feeling kind of sore, everywhere_.

Tails looked around her room. His head filling with thoughts, he felt guilty. He couldn't control himself.

_Why didn't I keep my head, she pushed it on me but…damn it, why? Oh fuck…what time is it?_

_I looked at the clock; it was around 5:30pm. Vanilla always gets home after 8:00, but that's not what's bugging me. It was amazing yes but now it's on my mind. I took it from her._

Tails looked at the other edge of the bed. Her eyes close, her face perfect, no could ever tell she did anything with him. He covered her with the blankets, covering her fifteen year old body. Tails had been up for about ten minutes and already his conscious was getting him.

_She's gone, passed out on top of me earlier, never would have thought she was a virgin. Damn, what have I done? I never want to go this far yet…everyone is gonna kill me if they find out._

_Oh shit! Whats that?_

_It was a loud slam sound. Vanilla is here! Damn I don't want to do this, but I can't let her catch me! Sorry Cream…_

Tails sprinted for his shoes and gloves. He undid the window lock and zipped out and closed it softly.

Vanilla walked up the steps. Cream didn't answer her calls earlier. She opened the door and whispered her name quietly.

She looked at her daughter on side of the bed, sleeping in her eyes. Vanilla walked in more and noticed Cream had some sweat on her brow. She looked around for the thermostat and checked the temperature.

It was 70, there's no reason she should be sweating…Vanilla felt a breeze from the window, it didn't add up.

Then Vanilla felt her foot slide on the ground. She looked down and noticed Cream's bra. She looked around and saw her skirt, shirt, all on floor. She never had done that before…then Vanilla noticed a cell phone on Cream's dresser;

"Oh my…" Vanilla cupped her whisper. She stared at the all white cell phone. One person owned it, there only one person who had the cell phone;

"Tails…"

**

* * *

Bam, smack dab right there!**

**It's done, yes! Ha-ha-ha I'm back, I'll never abandon this hobby, its too much fun.**

**Till 23, peace bitches**


	23. The Fatman is getting serious!

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here; you can't be that dumb; you know I don't own em'**

**I haven't played Shadow The Hedgehog, so I don't know what Shadow's past is (Completely). All I know is since chapter 1; I've had a general plan/idea of what I want as his creation and how he came to be.**

**Same thing with, Tikal and the guardian's past, organization/leadership thing. This is how I want it, it's my view, you don't like it? Well hit the back button and stop wasting my time.**

I would like everyone to know; I am mean, but I love ya'll (Not in that way, idiots…) I think it's cool that some people have a story of mine on their favorites, and better than that, me as an author. So if my mean comments here and there didn't tell you, with love (Not that kind) the Snowman thanks you guys for spending valuable time reading this.

_**Another note: Lots of info coming in this chap, so pay attention.**_

_**Some old names will be changed, you'll know, if you don't let me know in a review.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 — You want the bad news or the worse new or worser news?

**

* * *

**

(Sub Title: A Mother's Deepest Concern

(Well…at least this is what I got from my friends mom, don't ask how we got into talking about the subject, it was freaking weird is all I'll say.)

* * *

**Next day; Tails Home: Sonic, Amy, Cindy, Samantha (Elsewhere in the house) and Shadow**

Shadow lay on a table had in Tails's newly remodeled and upgraded lab. Tails had been using his money mainly on his lab. The kid lives alone, works, has a girlfriend, knows how to fly and makes a lot of money, and you'd think he'd be able to drive. Well back to our serious matter, Shadow was on the table/bed-like thing, with an oxygen mask, and was connected to a monitor. How does this kid even get a hold of this stuff? Monitor, oxygen tank and mask, kid's probably got good connections.

Cindy stood by his side, gripping his hand, she had been relatively calm. Amy stood a few feet from Sonic; she didn't answer his question which really bugged him. She didn't want to upset him but she was really being affected by the court matter. Shadow had his eyes closed but he was still conscious, but very weak. Cindy couldn't even bring him to hospital, it happened so sudden too.

They where at his house, he was still breathing heavily. They were about to walk in when he started coughing. He kept answering her question with 'I'm fine; I'm just exhausted from the warp.' He suddenly began to stagger, and fell flat on the ground. He started coughing harder and began to cough up blood.

"What's wrong with him?" Cindy asked with her voice shaking.

Tails sighed, she had been asking countless times, "Cindy, I don't know," Tails kept checking the stat monitor, "First of all, there's only so much I know about him. If I knew more about him, I might be able to do more, but I'm not a doctor either," Tails paused and looked Shadow, "Though I'm not sure they'd be able to do anything more than I can."

"So what do we do? Isn't there anything you can do or try?" Sonic asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know…I mean, I've never dealt with a medical problem like this," Tails groaned as he held his head, "Broken bones and beam wounds are one thing but this is internal or maybe deeper…"

Cindy did not cry, she fought it. Shadow still eyes closed and breathe heavily, she fought her tears. What now? As if they haven't been through enough. The Nightmare Projects, they fought them and just barely survived, never a moment of peace for them.

**

* * *

Angel Island; Angel Forest**

Tikal was out of the Master Emerald; she had not been summoned or was even needed at this time. She came out of instinct, taking her physical shape, not form, just her spirit body. She walked around, she had been having lots of funny feelings, like something bad was going to happen. She walked around aimlessly. As if she was heading in the right direction but had no idea of what she was in search of. She could have felt the touch of the trees if she had taken her full physical form, but she past through the forest still looking for whatever.

She stopped suddenly, it just told her too. She couldn't think of a reason exactly why she stopped;

"You have failed your job as his guardian guild Tikal." She turned around to find none other than the sky blue echidna. His eyes had no glow this time, they were alight shade of yellow.

Tikal huff and crossed her arms, "No, I have not, he is here, still doing his duty."

As if they were on familiar terms he glared at her, "You know very well what I mean," He stepped closer to Tikal, "But if you have forgotten, he's cross breeding. A guardian is never to cross breed and you know that…"

"What difference does it make?" Tikal said raising her voice slightly, "The guardian blood line will continue, isn't that what you care about the most?"

The echidna frowned, "The guardian bloodline must remain pure, which is why cross breeding and marriages are not allowed."

"I am very well aware about guardian bloodline and its specific care taking techniques," Tikal stepped closer to the echidna and glared at him, "Knuckles chose to marry who he loved, I stand by him all the way," Tikal smirked in sly way, "The first-born child is guaranteed to be a guardian, I went through the ritual with them myself to make sure."

The blue echidna gave her a death look, "That is why I am here," The ghostly guardian's voice had a hard tone, "You have defied thousands of years of ancient traditions. You have soiled the guardian bloodline."

Tikal frowned, "Ancient traditions? I don't see how hunting Rouge down is a tradition. I will defy the entire conclave and my clan directly if I have to," Tikal relaxed a bit, "There are only a few female echidnas that _could_ have been right for him."

"Julie-Su was one of them," The guardian glared at her again, "You supported his relationship with the bat, knowing that."

"I supported it because she wasn't, and neither is he for her!"

"Why are you always disobeying the conclave and disrespecting the clan?" He made her flinch slightly, reminding her.

"I believed in love! I was not going to marry a man that I had no feelings for!" Tikal clenched her fists as she remembered, "I am glad for Knuckles that most of the guardian clans died out! Arranged marriages are the reason why there are so few!" Tikal was on the verge of yelling.

The echidna growled lowly in his throat, "You are supposed to put your people and their safety before your needs," He tried to relax, "I had to make sacrifices just as well, you being one of very few female guardians should be honored that you were even a guardian, an arranged marriage was only a simple sacrifice."

Tikal let her anger get the best of her now, "A simple one? Do you know what it is to be married to someone that I wouldn't have loved? To lose my virginity to someone that I had absolutely no feelings for? I would rather die alone than to do that!"

The echidna growled lowly, "It was for the clan and for the better of the world! Because you defied your marriage, others did it as well! You're the one who started the clan wars!"

Tikal glared at him with pure rage in her eyes, "Don't you ever try to blame that on me, the clan wars were the fault of those who thought they could use the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to rule all! I stood up for what I believe was right; **I was not going to marry you, no matter how important to our clan it was!**" The echidna gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her.

Oh, so that's was this was about, see I had no idea. Now I have a general idea of where this is gonna go. Dang if he's one of the earlier guardians then damn, Tikal is old!

Oh boy, this is my friend's wedding all over again…

"Now I know first hand why Knuckles is so against our traditions. He learned it from you; you encouraged all of this, you know better than that!" The echidna looked furiously mad. He stared straight in her eyes and he took a deep breath and relaxed suddenly;

"Tikal…I didn't come here to argue about our past." He took another breath, "Due to all that has happened, the conclave has decided to…take certain actions once the child is born."

Tikal growled instantly upon hearing that, "You even touch that child there is no telling what I am going to do to hunt you down, let alone the child's grandfather."

The echidna flinched, "He has nothing to do in the matter; the child must be properly trained in order to be an able guardian!"

"Oh I see, your intimidated Knuckles's father…" Tikal crossed her arms. In a mocking way she stared at him, "What has Locke said about all this? Have you even let him know about what the conclave is planning?"

"Tikal, Locke is not involved," The echidna crossed his arms, "(Sigh) Tikal, I'm getting off track again. I came here to tell you; you must tell Knuckles, that his first born guardian child will be taken soon after it's sixteenth birthday, that is when it's training will begin," The sky blue echidna did not look to happy suddenly, "This was against my wishes, despite what you may think." His facial tone softened;

"I'm sure it isn't," She shot back; "You don't give a damn about they feel."

"I did not want the child taken away, no matter what he has done, he is with her, and they are going to have a child, whether any of us like it or not," He clench his fist now, "I never want the child taken away. The conclave made that decision on its own; I only told them all that happened." His voice was softer, "Doesn't matter with traditions, yes, I was harsh with them but that was before they married," His fist seemed so tight with pressure as he continued;

"We have to accept it, he married her. That's that, but taking the child away was never my intention." She could see a harsh emotion in the guardian's eyes.

"You were…" Tikal stopped mid way as the guardian nodded slightly with a solid face looking away.

"I do what the conclave orders me to, only because that's the way I was raised and I respect our traditions." He began to walk away, fading as he did, "Don't forget to tell Knuckles…and tell him I never wanted this, and that I'm sorry for all that has happened and that will happen."

Tikal stood in shock. Everything that was just thrown at her. How was she going to tell Knuckles and Rouge that their first child was going to be taken from them? After all that has happened, the guardians will not let go of their old traditions? Why did it have to be like this?

**

* * *

Angel Island; Red boy and white bat lady's home**

Knuckles was awake and at his table. He had coffee in a mug next to him. Something he rarely ever drank, but to stay awake after all he had been through he was going to need it. He was on Rouge laptop, trying to figure what happened at the base; with Rouge's guidance of course.

Rouge was currently devouring some cookies and mayo; she had her glove off on one hand. Literally she dipped the cookie in the mayo jar and took a huge bite out of it. This wasn't unusual with her lately.

But it was worrying Knuckles slightly, "Rouge?"

"Yeah?" She responded sweetly after eating yet another cookie.

"I don't think you have anymore," Rouge pulled the cookie box towards her body, "That's your second box Rouge; I don't think you should eat that much mayo and cookies at once." Rouge licked her bare fingers clean of small crumbs and left over mayo from another cookie, "Okay, c'mon give me the cookies honey." He leaned over and reached for the box.

"Nooooo." She said in a whiny voice; still sucking a finger as she hugged the mayo jar and the cookie box and turned her body, "Knuckles, honey I'm really hungry," She scooted a couple of inches away as he reached more towards the cookie box, "And this really hits the spot."

"Cookies and mayo?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Knuckles had never, directly been near a pregnant woman, so this was all new to him.

"Hey, you'd be surprised how good it tastes." Rouge set the things down on the table and grabbed another cookie and dipped it in the mayo, "I was surprised myself but (Eats cookie) its soo good." She said lustfully as she chewed the cookie.

Knuckles chuckled at his wife who was already devouring **another** cookie, "Alright, alright." He sat back all the way in his chair. He waited for her to grab another cookie;

As she fed herself **another** one, he suddenly sprang forward and grabbed the box, "Mmm—Knuckles!" She shouted with her mouthful of mayo and cookie, "Give it back!" She stood up and jumped towards the cookie box he had in his hand; extended in the air, and away from her mouth.

"No more Rouge, you've had too much." He backed away as she kept jumping for it; she didn't feel like flying or jumping with all her or at least some more strength. Rouge swallowed her cookie and glared at him;

"Fine, so your just going to let me starve?" She pouted crossing her arms. She kept her eyes on her beloved cookies, even though there were like only three left. She smirked as she pressed up against him suddenly. She couldn't wait any more; she wrapped her arms around his back, "Fine you win. I'll stop eating them."

She hugged him tightly, kissing him suddenly; made him smile. His arms relaxed and let down as they kissed. He smirked as she giggled a little bit. As soon as he wanted to go beyond kissing she swiped the box away and backed away;

"Hey!" Knuckles said, she got him off guard, "Rouge that's not fair, you tricked me."

Rouge grabbed another cookie…again, "So? You tricked me." She ate it and licked her fingers, "Besides, that's the last one…"

Knuckles sighed with relief, "Good…I don't think you should be eating so many different combinations of such weird foods."

She glared at him, "Weird? It's not weird! It's very satisfying!" she said with one hand on her hip;

"You had solid cheese and whipped cream earlier this morning!"

"That's not weird!" Rouge blushed as she remembered. She pouted slightly at him. He stood there smirking a little knowing he was right, in a sense. Rouge relaxed her wings greatly suddenly and let out a sigh;

"Honey, can you go out and get me some more cookies or ice cream?" Knuckles stared at her wide eyed, she still was hungry?

"More?" He asked shocked, "You just ate two boxes of cookies and who knows how much mayo!"

She her ears drooped down slightly, "Knuckles—" The phone rang suddenly, cutting her off.

**

* * *

Ice Valley; With Havak**

There was a valley area in the middle with a large and very long mountain area on both sides. It formed a humongous trench area, Havak stood in the middle of a large blizzard that had come upon this area. Ice was forming everywhere; snow covered everything and was about three feet deep. Havak was 6.2, and the cold wither and piling snow had no effect on him. He wore his black and red armor, his skeletal body still exposed in some areas, his skull still hidden in the cryo dome.

It was in the air. The tension, he could feel it. Life in his new form had brought many new abilities to him, he sense the on coming trouble. His eyes glowing white eye slowly faded into a deep red color. The entire landscape was deep blue color in his vision now.

It was here; he knew it, but where exactly? He looked around; he could feel the intense energy coming from all around. The only problem was he couldn't pinpoint the exact area. He growled to himself quietly as his patience was quickly growing thin;

"**Havak!**" It yelled with a hiss at the end. Havak calmly turned around and saw it.

Two yellow evil looking eyes. A deep gray colored body and a nice, long white tongue; it was split at the end. Its mouth was closed but the tongue hung out of a small opening between its lips, two fangs glowed brilliantly in a white aura. A snake was before him now, it was in a stand up position with its tail and more of its lengthy body rolled around its body in a large circle. The harsh and cold winds had no effect on him either. Havak could tell, it was a King Cobra;

"Aware are you?" It asked after a short silence.

"I can sense it, what is going on?" Havak asked walking closer. He had no idea where this snake was from or who it represented, but he could feel it; this snake was trustable;

"All councils are gathering as you and I speak," It blinked, this snake had eyelids, "The guardians of the Master Emeralds, the Chaos Emerald Watchers and the Keepers of Chaos; all are meeting to decide as what actions to take."

"Tell me," Havak lifted a hand, "What is going on?"

"A war is coming," the snake looked to the skies, "A mortal named Eggman, he is tampering with things that no mortal should ever even see. He has succeeded and his evil intentions are great."

"What has he planned?" Havak asked, he knew who Eggman was. Working for the government means he knows all threats.

"Some time from now, we have seen a prediction." It slithered closer with its main body still upright, "We have foreseen a possible future; six major cities will fall, all in one day. All at the touch of one person."

Havak was very drawn in, such immense power, even greater than his, "No one has that kind of power, least not any human."

"Of course, but this person was made by a human, Eggman." The snake stared Havak in the eyes, "Havak, all of the world's greatest and most powerful warriors are being summoned and warned. In some time, this Eggman will have raised a powerful army. He will have built three elite warriors, each with a power that could easily be compared to yours. But they are not the ones to be feared."

"Then who is the threat?" Havak asked anxiously.

"There will be one, powered by an eighth Chaos Emerald; a fake but equally powerful." Havak had known of Eggman's earlier projects; Metal Sonic and Knuckles, "He will call it; Slayer Knight. The speed of this warrior is unimaginable, he could easily take on any one warrior of this world easily," He paused as he felt Havak's reaction;

"Is there any way to stop him?"

"But of course, we would not bother with warning you if it were not possible," The snake gave Havak a cold and heavy look, "But there is a sacrifice; many will lose their lives. If all swallow their pride and ban together and fight as one to take this threat down, those that survive will live to prosper in their lives."

Havak growled to himself silently. He was a solo person, never would he assault a foe with another. But the look this snake gave him as he spoke meant just as he said;

_Swallow your pride and fight together to take this one down._

"How much time?"

"Some time, it is unknown; we never expected a human to be able to do this, our predications are not always correct, so to tell you a timeline, is wrong."

Havak's eyes faded slowly to white again, "What is your name?"

"I have none." The snake gave a grin, "I have none, for I am nothing more than an old warrior and now a messenger."

Havak hummed once in respect and bowed a little as the snake turned around;

"I have a partner for you, to help you train." The snake said before he moved on, "He is not exactly one who gets along well, but he has agreed to help us, and seems to suit your style well."

From the ground came a dark puddle. It slowly rose up and took the form of a body. It was Darkness;

"Remember, work together, and train. You don't have to like each other, just be prepared. _Pandemonium_!" The snake hissed suddenly;

"I'm right here," Darkness said in deep voice, "Where is Angel?"

"You have been told before, Angel and Chaos are to be training, your rivalry with Angel and Chaos is to continue no more! You both nearly brought Angel Island to ground last time you fought." The snake narrowed its eyes at Darkness and let out a hiss sound;

"I must be on my way, good-luck," The snake nodded once at each and slithered away, disappearing into the blizzard's windy cover.

"Pandemonium?" Havak asked questioningly as he stared down at the short watery figure below him, "What kind of name is that?"

"I've been called worse, others call me Darkness." Darkness looked up at Havak straight in the eyes, "Pandemonium sounds better than Darkness," It paused and stretched its body making it equal height to Havak's, "Sounds better than Havak too."

Havak growled lowly to himself as he remembered the purpose of this;

'_This war better happen soon…'_

**

* * *

Mystic Ruins; Forest Area: With Chaos and Peace;**

"Do the others know about this?" Peace simply asked as it walked through the forest alongside Chaos.

"They should, at least in a couple of days," Chao was not even moving his feet, it simply treaded on the ground. "Something this big has to involve Knuckles and the others."

"What about Tikal?" Peace asked looking at Chaos;

"I have not seen her in a few days," Chaos stopped as the came upon a large plain, "This seems like a good spot to start."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Peace walked in front of Chaos;

"The councils will handle this, we need to worry about being prepared for this." Chaos said flexing his water body; getting read for his sparing.

**

* * *

Tails' Home; With Tails**

"Rouge, are you positive you can do this?" Tails asked again, "I tried hacking into the flies but it's heavily coded and I can't crack it right now."

Rouge groaned over the phone, "Tails I told you before, if I can't get through my way, I'm sure I can get it personally, so relax okay?"

"Yeah but I still don't think they're gonna just hand over Shadow's info just like that?"

"Tails…" Rouge paused and gave him a few seconds to pay attention, "Don't ever doubt me okay? You just do what you can with Shadow."

"Alright, good—"

"—oh before I forget, can I talk with Sonic?"

Tails looked around for Sonic, "Hold on, I think he's downstairs."

Rouge waited on the line as she heard him put the phone down and heard the rustling of him moving.

**Downstairs;**

Tails slowly opened the door, as to not disturb anyone.

Amy stood near Cindy with one hands on her shoulder. Cindy was sitting down, leaning forwards next to Shadow's bed. She wasn't crying, but she had that worried look on her face. Amy looked uneasy as she stared the black hedgehog who looked like he was in so much pain. His breathing was hard and ruff, they could hear it.

Sonic was at the other end of the room. He quietly shifted his eyes from Shadow to Amy, he mainly focused on Amy. He looked at Tails as he walked in;

"_Hey,_" Tails whispered as he stood in the doorway, "_Sonic, Rouge wants to talk to you._" Sonic nodded and slipped out of the room, quietly leaving.

**Back upstairs;**

"Sup Rouge," Sonic said in dry tone.

"Hey you okay? How'd the day go with Amy?" Rouge asked, very curious about that.

Sonic sighed, "I don't know," Sonic cupped the bottom of the phone, "_Tails, no offense but I rather not talk about this with you here._" Tails rolled his eyes and nodded. He walked down the steps.

"What'd you say Rouge?" Sonic asked as he listened to the last part of her sentence;

"I said, what happened that's got you so down? I've never imagined someone like you could ever be sad…about anything."

Sonic sighed once more, "It was all about the thing with Sally," Sonic held his head as he remembered, "I asked Amy…if she really believed me when I tell her that there is no way that I would ever do anything to hurt her."

"What did she say?" Rouge asked quickly.

"She said she had doubts because it was a legal paper," Sonic paused waiting for a response, "Then I asked her if she loved me enough to really believe when I say that would never do it because I love her…"

Rouge waited for a few moments, hoping he would continue. Nothing;

"What did she say?"

Sonic sighed again, "She didn't answer me…"

Rouge bit her lip as she thought of an answer. Hoping it wouldn't make him mad she responded with a careful tone, "Well Sonic, put yourself in her position. Sonic she is probably remembering the whole thing with Mina. And you sort of have reputation for…"

Sonic frowned at what she was getting at, "For what? What have you heard? What the hell do I have to do to prove myself honest to any of you guys? Huh, how come Tails' trust me but not even my own girl?" He sighed again. This subject was really getting to him.

**Kitchen Area that leads to back porch; with Tails**

'_I wonder what Cream is thinking about right now. She probably hates me right at this second for leaving and not saying a thing.'_

That fact had been bothering the young fox a lot lately. He had strong feelings for her, he could tell. Which is why he felt bad for leaving her like that.

He sat at his table, drifting in and out of his thoughts. The sliding door behind him led to back deck/porch. He played around with his fingers. He noticed Sonic get off the couch and walked outside with the cordless phone, probably to talk about something really important.

A sudden knocking on the glass door made him jump. He relaxed a little to find Vanilla there. Then he remembered; he suddenly was overcome with fear. He slowly rose and undid the locks and slid the door open. He spoke with a shaken voice;

"H-Hey Vanilla. Do you need something?" He gulped and hoped she didn't find out. He stepped out and closed the sliding door.

"I came over to give you this." She calmly handed him his white cell phone. Tails took it, she saw the shaking his arm.

'_Damn. She knows! What am I supposed to do now?'_ Tails began to panic mentally as she observed his nervousness.

"Tails…I know." She said, making him panic more. "And you probably already knew that." She took a deep breath, "I need to speak with you, in private. Is there anyone around?"

Tails shook his head slowly.

"Okay," She smacked him suddenly, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Tails rubbed his cheek and reframed from shouting, "Sort of and I'm sorry! But she—"

"I don't care! Both of you are too young! What were you thinking?" Vanilla asked, starting to show her anger in this matter.

"What do you want me to say?" Tails shouted, "Huh? I know Vanilla, what do you want me to do huh? I can't make that moment never happen!" He took a deep breath.

Vanilla remained silent as the fox vented. Her first suspicion was wrong; he was edgy; it seemed to come from what she came here to talk to him about. "Tails," She spoke softly, "You and Cream are too young from anything like that, not to mention you're not married! You're only fifteen; you have no idea of the consequence of what you do when you think you're in love—"

Tails rolled his eyes at the marriage comment, and at the love one. Almost every adult had talked to him like he was a kid, all around the same areas Vanilla was talking about. His thoughts drifted back as she finished talking;

"—you're too young to know what love truly is." She finished.

"Vanilla," He spoke normally, "What are you really worried about?"

"I don't want Cream's heart broken." She bit her lip.

"Why would I ever do that? Vanilla you've known me for years, why or how would I ever do that? I thought I would be at least someone you could trust!"

Vanilla's expression softened, "Tails, it's not that." She paused, "I do trust you, in fact I rather have you be with Cream than anyone else. But there's that possibility that if something happens, you'll be like most confused men and run away."

Tails stood shock. His mouth wouldn't open to speak; her words hurt him in a way. Vanilla, the only person who was the only mother-like figure in his life, didn't trust him.

"Why would I?" He finally asked, "Don't you trust me? Why do you take me for another person? Vanilla you were someone I thought I would never have to prove myself to."

"Tails don't take it like that—"

"Why shouldn't I? That's basically what you're saying, if something happens with Cream, I'll run off, like a fucking coward!" He raised his voice, "Never would it cross my mind to leave Cream like that, never!"

**

* * *

Elsewhere**

Her eyes spiked open. Two glowing sky blue eyes. Her body hidden behind a dark suit. Her forearms and shins armored by a hard type of metal. She stood up straight and eyed her strike team carefully.

The one on the left; a short, red colored hedgehog, yellow eyes. Ruthless, cold and sinister. He had no name; but he earned the name Destroyer. No clothing but black boots and black gloves. He was a war built soldier; but had a simple mind. He lost interest in his current objective to pay attention and was using the energy from his hands to create little shapes and cartoon-like figures fighting each other.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the one in the middle. The only one ever focused. Sitting Indian style and eyes closed she meditated, the fox kept to herself as Destroyer kept making annoying sounds with his…'things' in the air. Her yellow and white fur mixed well, but made her seem strange having red eyes, she was one of Eggman's strongest, her eyes had a habit of fading to solid white when she used a lot of force. She had yellow and white boots and similar gloves; it was her natural instinct to match her colors, even if she is going to a battle. Phoenix, only one of the three that ever really listened, maybe it was a gender thing. She called herself 'Ice' sometimes though, she enjoyed greatly freezing things and mess with the others showers by making it freezing water.

She wore all white now, but outside, she wore black.

The one on the right, was sort of paying attention. He drifted in and out. Snake examined his hands as he made energy sparks with his fingers. His fingers led the sparks around his body in a spiral fashion. He was bored. He was solid black and had teal colored eyes. He was solid black because he wore a ninja style suit as well, he was an echidna; white colored. His boots were colored black. He smirked behind his mask as he led a line of energy towards Phoenix's ear, and made it snap loudly spooking her. She growled back, make her eyes go white.

"Phoenix…" Slayer said quietly, "Don't kill him." Phoenix couldn't help but smile as she mentally picked up Snake, choking him slightly as she levitated him in the air.

These soldiers were kids…not much older than sixteen. Hey, Eggman only had so much to work with.

"Both of you cut it out! Slayer, you're the oldest and I put you in charge! That means control them, how could any of you act like this, especially now? I'd figure you'd bond like family about this time."

"Hey, it's not my fault he's an idiotic flirt!" Phoenix yelled at Eggman as he came out of the shadows nearby them;

'_Teens, what the hell was I thinking? Damn Eggman, this was not your brightest idea. Is better endurance worth putting up with these people?'_

"Enough! Put Snake down before you kill him!" Eggman glared at Phoenix.

"Relax, he still breathing." Phoenix made mental decision and Snake was suddenly snapped loose from the air. "Can I get some food? I didn't wake up on time and I'm starving!"

Snake groaned as he held his head. He stood up and brushed himself off. "You'll live," Snake answered quickly.

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Phoenix held lifted her hand without looking. Snake was lifted in the air suddenly and slammed into a nearby pillar as Phoenix aimed three fingers to the right.

"Ow…" Snake was dropped again. He groaned as he slowly got up, "Man this ain't fair, she beat the shit outta me and you won't even let me shock her!"

Eggman frowned, "Well, you provoked her."

"You just favor her because the youngest and she's a girl!"

"What the hell are you talking about? She's sixteen! And I put her through more training than you or him!" Eggman pointed at Destroyer, who was still off track. "I tell you not to mess with her because she is stronger than you!"

Snake crossed his arms and scoffed, "Yeah right, I could easily take her out." Phoenix furiously stood up;

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" She spat.

Eggman groaned as they began to argue again;

'_Oh my god. Teens…I'm starting to wonder, was I drunk when I made this decision?'_

"Alright, enough!" He roared. The room fell silent. They awkwardly stared at him, "You've been together for at least half a year, and you still can't get along? What is wrong with you?"

Phoenix huffed and crossed her arms, "Not my fault Snake's a dumass flirt."

"Oh please, you flirt with him just as much as he does with you!" Destroyer said rolling his eyes. "Can I go for a run?" He looked at Eggman.

"Yeah, don't go too far and watch were you're shooting!" Eggman waved him off.

"That's not fair," Phoenix shouted as Destroyer left, "How come you let him leave this base but I'm not even allowed to leave this sector of the base?" She gritted her teeth.

"Well maybe if you could control you're anger more, you wouldn't attract so much attention from the scout jets and satellites!" Snake shouted.

Phoenix growled pinned him against the wall and choked him, all using her mental energies. "Shut up, the question was for people with some intelligence."

"Tell me again," Slayer said as she floated in the air at Eggman's level, "How did you get these two?"

"Believe me; I'm sure it involved 8 bottles of vodka and some idiot that tricked me into recruiting these two into my plan." Eggman groaned as Snake started gagging, "Phoenix put him down!"

"Whatever," She began to walk away, "I'm going to get something to eat." Snake was slammed into the ground, groaning he got up.

Snake coughed and rubbed his throat.

"Anyway, Slayer, I came to tell you, I need to take it easy on the soldiers in drill practice and the alert routines, the infirmary was full of complainers last time. They all said you intentionally hit them, they said you had too much 'fun' imitating an assault."

"Hey," She smiled evilly, "I can't help it, its fun."

"Well, next time you blast someone's gun into pieces, make sure all of the fragments hit the mask and helmet piece."

Snake was suddenly thrown against the wall and slammed several times.

"You son of a bitch!" Phoenix ran in, and used her powers and slammed Snake into a wall continuously, "You perverted bastard!"

"What I was joking!" Snake shouted as she slammed him into the wall again.

"Oh my god," Eggman groaned, "What is it now?"

"This son of a bitch told everyone in squad seven that I fucked him!" She gripped her hands in the air tightly, Snake began to gagged, his tongue hung out.

Eggman rolled his eyes, "Just don't kill him." He began to walk away, grumbling something;

'_What the hell was I thinking? Note to self, never get drunk and do work.'_

**

* * *

Elsewhere;**

"He is going to die, and you know that he maybe be the mortal's best hope!" The snake shouted as his superior.

"Don't you think we know that? But you know it is against our law to directly interfere with matters of life and death!" The red echidna shouted back.

"What his loved ones? Isn't that enough reason to heal him?" He shouted out raged that his request was denied.

"Look Scythe, we cannot aid in him in that manner, no matter what the conditions may be!" The red ghostly echidna stood up, the wind blowing did not affect his dreadlocks.

This was Mystic ruins, near the forest. Scythe, the former warrior, now war messenger had been arguing Shadow's fate.

"He has a daughter and has planned a marriage!"

"The girl is not his! It is his friends!"

The snake growled, "This is where your technicalities come in huh? When your wife was dieing, you begged for her life, the councils provided you with a way. You risked your life, finding the cure for her disease. He has cared for that girl for three years, she calls him 'Daddy' she calls her real father 'Uncle Sonic', why can't you help him?" He shouted. Scythe glared at the council member, "Is it because he his not a guardian?"

"The councils' help is meant only for the guardians." The echidna gritted.

"And what about our warnings? That is aiding all, even those that do not believe we exist!" The snake hissed.

"That is because the guardian is in danger, as well as Chaos and Angel! They are not immortal, they will die!"

"Bullshit," The Snake cursed in mortal words, "Regardless, if I have to use my own energies and powers, I will find a way to heal him and I will defied this council if I have to. Tikal will hear about this, and you know if her father finds out, he will not be happy."

"You do that; then never show your face again." The echidna held a finger at him, "Never seek this council for aid or blessings again!"

The snake spat at the floor in front of the echidna, "Keep your damn blessings, I'm over a thousand years old, I don't need this council. And I doubt they'll be happy I left, report back to them, watch what happens." Scythe slither away, growling. He turned ghostly and went for the city area.

He stopped and looked at the echidna glaring at him. "When this war begins, if Shadow is not alive, you will see the great disaster you set these mortals up for." He continued on his way.

**

* * *

With Eggman; his base, hidden;**

He sat at his desk. Observing his troops, training, running through drills. Some were vehicle training. He rest elbows on the desk, his chin resting on his open palms.

"Damn, I impress myself sometimes, "He chuckled, "This plan is full proof, the Nightmare Project research center is burnt to the ground, and those projects won't stop me. By the time anyone finds out, I'll be able to attack the U.S. and take Japan at the same time easily."

He smirked as he flipped through blueprints, "Never would have though Shadow was real hedgehog, but that explains a lot. My grandfather could never make the ultimate life form from scratch, the prototype was the result of that." He laughed lightly, "But just like me, he found a way, I wonder, where did he get the baby hedgehog though?"

He flipped through Shadow's blueprints and his full body lay out. He than skimmed through Slayer's, Phoenix's, Destroyer's and Snake's;

"And how did he put in the enhancements? I had to pick mine off the streets and wipe their memory." His eyes widened, "Did Maria have him as play friend? Would my grandfather do that?" He grew a little uncomfortable with the thought of Shadow being worked on as a little hedgehog, being enhanced, and at the same being Maria's playmate.

"Hmm, there is one man who would know. Herman, my grandfathers old rival. Hmmm, I wonder if I could pay him a visit…" Eggman chuckled, he was going to find out everything he need to know, with that knowledge he could mentally take Shadow out of the picture.

* * *

**Took a while, hope you're not confused.**

**R&R please.**

**Snowmans out, peace bitches**


	24. Old Friends and New Beginings

**Life After: Sonic Crew**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here; you can't be that dumb; you know I don't own them.**

**Yeah…later in this chap, you might end up very confused with Espio…but thing is, it's not my idea, it's a friend and because knows some shit I did, I'm being blackmailed into writing it. Yeah long complicated personal story, don't worry about it, just know it wasn't my idea, it's my crazy friend's.**

**Just saying on my behalf that I haven't just lost my mind by making it happens. But Espio was scheduled for an appearance in this chap, though…what happened wasn't expected till someone is willing to snitch on me…

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – Reunions

* * *

**

**Island at Sea, near California;**

He sat in his chair, the cane that supported him when he stood, held his hands up. He rested both of them on the top round part of his cane. He blinked, everything was burly. He reached for the side, picking his glasses up from the lamp table. Putting them on, he observed his simple room again.

The TV was on; the blue glow was the only source of light beside of the lamp next to him. The room was small, compared to others in the large home. He sat in front of the TV, on a big and comfortable chair. There were two sofas and two two-person sofas; one on each wall of the room, his chair was in the center, along with the TV. The room was dark, the walls were white. He wore his work coat and watched the TV without interest.

He sighed, "Havak," He thought of what had become of the Nightmare Project.

Did he die? No way, Nightmare Project VS-9: Havak would have been killed by a simple strike and burn team. Maybe his little annoyance; TS-1 Hunter, but not Havak. He was too smart and too powerful. He began to regret this work, Light was dead. He beyond repair, there nothing that could be done for the cyborg. His cybernetic internal systems had been so badly damaged, his fellow workers said it couldn't be used a base to rebuild or start a new one.

Mark Jin had indeed won, Havak greatly surpassed Light, but for the poor man, he died. Vengeance was terrible thing, especially when Havak was one the seeking it. The 55 year old man had been killed painfully, he skin torn off, still living he was burn and Havak cut him multiple times. It was unimaginable. So much anger in Havak's mind, that he gave energy to Mark to live once more, he made him suffer; using his flexible coil he pierced Mark's neck and snapped it from the inside.

But not many could blame Juan, or Havak. He was taken and betrayed by his country. His loved ones, including his fiancé were told he was killed in battle. The gov't could make it seem like that, they control all the papers anyway.

He sat in his chair, no fearing. At age 67, he was able to accept death, it was coming. He knew it, and wasn't because of the call of an old unfriendly 'acquaintance'. He would have cared if he was younger, buy alone at 67, he didn't care. It was his time he believed, and what better way to than reading a book on his tiny island.

**

* * *

At Sea: 1:00am, Squad 7, Total men: 18**

The all stood up or sat down. It was quiet, they all were at ease, sway softly and gently to the side, back and forwards as the transport hit waves and made turns. The transport boat was a small, sleek and aerodynamic transport ship; it was colored black, like most of his forces.

One soldier was on top, barely exposed, heavy bars from a cage protected him. He sat down, rotating the main turret of the ship. The whole boat was protected; no exposed areas, but the top did open for infantry fire to the air. Also the front opened and let troops pour out during a landing, not always effective but how else could you make a beach landing?

Inside, solider kept their guns close. Light and lethal, the guns were designed by Eggman. All types, heavy gunner, snipers, general and specialty, as well as anti-armor. His troops wore black military clothing. Their faces were hidden behind a mask that provide oxygen incase of gas attacks and covered their mouths and cheeks. A tube from the mask went over their shoulder and onto a pack on their backs. Their clothing was thick and a vest underneath protect them from most gun fire.

Black gloves on their hands kept their hands from being hurt by small heat and kept them warm in cold. Above the cheeks was a black or silver piece of bullet proof material. Silver meant a higher ranking and black was a general ranking. Thought you could not see them through the cover, they could see you. Higher ranking officers had gray pieces of lines on their clothing, to distinguish their higher authority.

Guns standing up on their sides or resting on their legs or anywhere else they all sat quietly. This mission was disturbing to them. First of all Eggman was behind them in another ship in the air. They would infiltrate the island and escort him in. But they had been warned of a possible resistance, creatures that could take them down easily if given the chance. Do not let your guard down, shoot anything but the old man.

"**_Landing in ten!_**" The ship gunner said over the radio calmly.

All soldiers stood up and picked their guns and readied themselves. Four moved to the front, each carrying a bullet proof clear blast shield. Two in one of the two single rows, the two in the front held theirs up right, the two behind them would hold them up and have it sideways, a safety precaution—snipers. Another moved up to the side, separated from the others. This one was dressed unlike any other. Tight suit, all black, very stealth like. This one had metal full-face cover helmet, all black, and no eye pieces. One sword in a sheath on its back, and small machine gun, about the size of handgun, with an extended barrel and bar that came out the back, it prevent kick up during fire. It was on its hip holster.

Everyone moved back as they all felt the landing. None stumbled as the vibration came violently; the entire front of the transport fell down quickly. The lone soldier quickly sprinted out. He ran up the short beach area and into a small forest beginning. Hiding behind a tree he observed the roof top of a large house complex. No one, it was quiet. He looked around again; he used his helmets built in thermal visioning. Nothing but a few bird now flying away.

He radioed in from his head piece, "_Seems clear, play it safe though._" His voice was ruff and had a groan tone to it.

The soldiers came out, the majority trying to stay under the cover of the blast shields. Some ran on the sides, crouched down the carefully looked around and moved up through the sand. They all rushed into the forest point, some were crouched and other stood up straight. All kept their guard though, their guns held closely and aimed.

"Where is he?" The stealth soldier asked someone next to him.

"He's not that far behind, he said we go in and clear it," Someone answered through a quiet radio speaker, "He ran into some radar scanning, he stay behind trying to keep a low profile."

"Hmm," He replied, "Alright, I want two of you to go and gently take the door down, shoot it if you have to but used the damn silencer. Clear the house, don't kill the old man. You two come with me," He pointed at two soldiers in front of him, "The rest stick with someone and secure the immediate area, you see anything, radio in, anything, a kid, a woman, a dog, I don't care if it's a frickin bird, if it looks like a pet, a friend or something, radio in. Use common sense though, don't radio in for some stupid blue jay." He sighed heavily and moved towards the area that seemed to lead to the lower areas of the home. The soldiers obeyed orders and went their ways.

Soon after, Eggman's ship landed. He wasn't wearing red, his suit was black. He decided not to stick out like a sore thumb right now and wore it. He looked slimmer and like he had dropped some weight. Two soldiers walked by him, they seemed like normal infantry.

**

* * *

Tails' Home (4:00 am)**

"Wait, who are you? What's your name?" Sonic asked, not understanding a thing the snake spoke of.

"I don't have one," He replied a little annoyed with the hedgehog's stupidity, "Some call me Scythe, other call Yellow Eyes, those that gave me orders called me Scythe."

"Oh…" Sonic looked at Amy, all this was just a little bit too much to take in so suddenly, "So, explain again, a war? Eggman, using real guns and people dying, I don't believe it."

The snake gave a heavy sigh, "One last time." Scythe took a deep breath, working with Sonic was a huge task, "In sometime, a war will erupt. You know him as Eggman, he we lead a huge army, capable of taking a nation easily. I am here to advise you to train and tell the others. I will try to advise Knuckles, but due to…certain complications, it isn't going to be easy. As for Shadow, I am working on a way to help him. But do not tell your friend…" The snake paused, "I do not want to get her hopes up."

"Wow," Amy said, "Umm…do you know what is wrong with him?"

"Not exactly, but your friend over there," The snake nodded towards Tails direction, who was still talking with Vanilla. "Should find out by his next phone call, at least, from I can tell."

"Yeah…um thanks…I guess. And sorry about your jaw and tail." Sonic chuckled nervously as the snake glared at him.

"I'll send you a medical bill." The snake growled.

Sonic, when he first saw the snake, he attacked him. Punching it in the jaw and stomping on its tail, both repeatedly and brutally. Snake slid his jaw to the side, adjusting it, making it less tense by lessening the pain.

Scythe grinned, "I know it's not really a moment for it but, best wishes."

"Yeah…I don't think it is." Sonic nervously scratched his head and watch the snake fade away as he moved towards the door and disappear completely.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he's a frickin ghost." Sonic chuckled, but stopped and sighed nervously. A silence came over them. An uncomfortable one, both remembering their earlier moment.

Amy spoke first;

"Sonic…" She took a deep breath, "Lately I've been uneasy and…well I haven't trusted you like I am supposed and I'm sorry. I should be able to trust you. And I do believe you." Sonic let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Amy just stood their, blushing slightly as he looked at her.

"What no kiss?" Sonic said suddenly, faking a shock. "C'mon after all this I don't get nothing?"

Amy giggled, "Fine," She walked over and hugged him; she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"Whatever…close enough." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"No don't!" Cindy shouted loudly. She walked up the steps, trying to keep her beloved hedgehog from moving anymore.

"I'm…fine…" Shadow flinched and grunted as searing pain came. He threw the oxygen mask off; it was getting on his nerves. It was just the mask; he had forced it off the oxygen tank.

"No you're not, look at you!" Cindy said worried to death for him, "You can barely walk! Shadow please, just stop right now."

"No, I can't…" Shadow grunted. Something came to him in his unconscious state;

'_Herman, you piece of shit. You let it get destroyed didn't you?'_ Shadow frowned at the thought, _'you're gonna help me, even if I have to beat you for it.'_

"Shadow?" Amy yelped as she saw him on the steps, "What are you doing? Don't move!" Amy ran to his side and tried to aid him.

"I have…to…find Herman…" Shadow grunted, trying to force his left foot up a step.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted towards his friend outside, "C'mon man, we need your help here!" Sonic shook his hands and walked down to steps, "Dude stop, your not any condition to be doing things, or for that matter, not even be out of bed."

"Shut…up…" Shadow grunted, holding his chest. He blinked and stared blankly at the floor. "Herman…you…son of a…" Shadow moaned as he fell to his knees. Amy and Cindy quickly caught him;

"Tails!" She shouted, "Sonic c'mon, help us!" She tried to lift Shadow or at least have him leaning on something instead of slumping down in their grip. Shadow was skinny, but he wasn't light either.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm talking—what's he doing out here?" Tails yelped as he saw Shadow, out cold, now leaning on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic gestured with his head to go downstairs.

"Vanilla, I know, I'm but there something important I have to do." Tails said looking at her from a distance. "Look, I don't know what to say, but I want you to trust me."

He wanted to tell her to give a message to Cream. But with the current thing going on with her, him and her mother, it didn't seem right. She gave a nod, he couldn't read whether she was content or still disappointed or just worried like any mother would be.

He walked down the steps, hearing her close the door. He let out a sigh of relief and walked into the room. Sonic had been trying to figure how to put all the monitoring equipment back on.

Then, with the phone ringing, Tails cursed and ran to the nearest phone in the lab room.

**

* * *

Island (4:30am);**

It was all quiet. To his surprise, there were only seven guards on the island. And now, five bodies lie on the floors of the outside deck and the outside steps and doorstep. Inside one body sat up against the wall, blood trailing down from a higher mark on the same wall. In a stairway nearby, one lay on the floor of the top of the stairs. Small guns or machine guns rest on their laps.

Herman sat in his basement. Quiet still, even a gun pointed at his head didn't faze him. He stared at the black screen of the TV, ignoring most of Eggman's questions.

"Herman," Eggman said in a deep tone, "How did my grandfather make Shadow?"

Herman huffed in his throat. He finally made eye contact with Eggman. He stared at him, "I don't know, even if I did, why should I tell his disappointment for a grandchild?"

Eggman gritted his teeth and growled. "My grandfather tried to destroy this world by crashing the space colony into it. People say I'm crazy but at least I want to keep the world in one piece."

"That's only because they took Maria from him." Herman simply said;

"If they hadn't gone ahead with that operation, Maria would be here, Gerald would be here, still sane and Shadow wouldn't have been a full-fledged military fusion weapon."

"Tell me something I don't know." Eggman growled, his grandfather and Maria were now a sensitive subject. He looked it up more and now understood it fully. "Tell me, was Shadow a normal hedgehog?"

Herman looked at him again. "Yes, he was experimented on, but only to certain extents…he was after all, Maria's only company and friend."

Eggman hummed. "So how or why was he turned into a war-droid?"

Herman looked ahead of him. At the TV he locked his gaze, "You know why. How? Well after Maria's death, Gerald was able to develop him further. I remember speaking to him while he was in prison. He was jailed for suspicion of treason, they thought he would use Shadow against them. So when Maria died, my rival lost it. Shadow willingly agreed to Gerald's plans. I've viewed the tapes. Shadow saw Maria shot and saw her drop to her knees dying."

Eggman was a bit stunned. He never expected all of this. The information he was able to obtain, was not as detailed. "Herman, according to government records, you duplicated my grandfather's project? I didn't think it was possible."

"Duplicated?" Herman chuckled, "No one could ever do that. I thought I did. But Shadow has secrets that Gerald kept with him and he still has them." Herman relaxed in his chair. "Shadow's immortality; ability to hyper-heal; Chaos energy control; time warp; and his War State are something I could never ever come close to mimicking. Light, was about maybe 5 of what Shadow was. He had speed, war and weapon and minor energy skill. Not much more."

Herman spoke on as the silence continued, "For a few hours I thought I had ruined Project: Shadow, but as I looked over more detailed schematics, I just made him normal." He paused, "I found out a way to pull certain traits and transfer them. But due to some errors. The nanos that are the source of most of Shadow's traits were probably destroyed." He sighed heavily, disappointed in a way;

"I thought he'd be dying, crawling for help to me. But I found out Shadow was frozen and in that state, he didn't age much, he's basically a 20-something year old normal hedgehog. Maybe some traits remained, but I'm positive hyper-heal and his ageless life span didn't remain. He's probably just suffering horribly for now, that's the effect of the process. Gerald built a life preserve mechanism in him, it adjusts to almost anything, and this was a situation built into that. So Gerald out-smarted just about anyone who would think about tampering with Shadow mechanically." Herman turned his cane and placed it on his lap. He brought his hands to his chin, rest it on the forehands;

"He really was one of the greatest scientists of all time. He probably knew Shadow would not completely follow his orders. He probably knew the memories of Maria would stop him at some point. Gerald always knew emotions would hold Shadow back, it was very apparent during his weapons simulations. But he gave it a shot, hell; I would've done the same thing if it happened to me." Herman looked at Eggman, "This old man's time is running out. You have what you came for, if you're going to shoot me, then do it quickly."

Eggman huffed and walked away. "Fool." He waved his hand down, "Do what he wants."

Herman closed his eyes as black soldier stood in front of him now. He tightened a black silencer on a black 11mm pistol Eggman had made as a secondary weapon for his troops. He lifted his arm and held it out straight. Aiming at the old man's heart, he aimed with a laser. He used his other hand to pull the top back, cocking it. Herman flinched as he heard the loading sound. Unfazed behind the mask, the soldier tightened his finger grip on the trigger.

Eggman walked out, hearing two quiet 'pew!' shot sounds. He heard the troops grab their weapons and follow him. He got he wanted, Shadow's info, not exactly what he wanted, but it was useful. Though he could have done without the family history.

**

* * *

With Tails & the others, few hours later;**

Shadow lay on the same bed again. Half aware, he looked around he could remember them, but he couldn't remember were he was. He looked around again, he didn't see one;

"Where's…Samantha?" He asked trying to sit up. Cindy, sitting by his side, only pushed him back gently;

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. Now stop moving. You're only going to hurt yourself." Cindy said her voice shaking. He almost made her breakdown when he blacked out earlier.

"Shadow are you insane? What were you thinking, coming out of bed like that?" Amy said. She stood on his other side. Sonic watched Tails checking stats and vital signs;

"Tails?" He said getting his two-tailed friends attention, "Who called?"

"Rouge," He said without thought.

Everyone stared at him. He said it like it didn't matter, or like he hoped it would slip by them.

"So?" Sonic finally said, "What'd she find out?"

Tails gulped. He didn't want to answer. All eyes on him, demanding an answer, he finally spoke;

"She…uh….she said that his body lay out and blueprints are gone. Someone stole them, and they have no idea who has them. Without those…I can't do anything for him…" He looked sympathetically at Cindy now.

Her eyes began to water, but before she could speak some appeared in front of them;

"I came I soon as I heard!" Espio yelled, concern in his voice, "Was I the only one who got some snake guy's warning?"

Sonic held a hand on his heart and breathe heavily. He glared at him, "Son of a bitch! Espio god damn don't do that!" He took a deep breath, trying to relax his heart beat. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Back door was open," Espio looked around, everyone look like they had just had a heart attack. His eyes came upon Shadow. "Why's he sleeping?" Espio asked, pointing at Shadow with his thumb casually, he didn't see anything wrong with him.

An unwanted silence over came them. Espio felt uncomfortable now, all stared at Shadow sympathetically, Cindy's eyes grew watery.

"Oh…" Espio voice had soft tone, "Is he gonna…"

"No…" Shadow groaned, trying to sit up again. "I keep trying to tell you," He flinched again, "I'm not dying!" He raised his voice, finally taking off the oxygen mask.

Espio stared at everyone strangely, "So why is hooked up to this is if he says he not dying?"

"But he's not in good condition, he passed out twice already!" Cindy said pushing Shadow to lie down again. "I don't want to take a chance, I don't care what he says, he's not well!"

**

* * *

Angel Island (Nearly Noon);**

"I can't believe this…" Pandemonium said dully, "I've become nothing but a messenger, this is unbelievable!" He growled, his eyes glowing brightly as his anger grew.

Havak couldn't help but chuckle. His face hidden by the dome, his eyes were a passive yellow. There was an envelope in his right hand.

Pandemonium threw his hands in the air as he began to walk, "This has to be against some law, I mean, I'm me!" Havak chuckled as the short water thing threw a tantrum, "I am Pandemonium, my name is supposed to be feared! My imaged is supposed make all cower, not remind them of Chaos! I can't believe her, why couldn't she give that stupid letter?"

Havak chuckled once more, "Well, she asked it as a favor."

"I don't care, turning me into a messenger boy, the nerve of that woman!" He hissed.

They walked through the forest, Pandemonium still ranting on. Havak used his psionic powers to move tree branches out of his face's way. Pandemonium continued to growl and rant on about the subject of him being reduced to a messenger. Within about fifteen minutes, they made it into a clear area of the forest;

"It should be around here," Pandemonium mumbled, "I remember that house was near the shrine, and we just passed it. I wonder why the Emerald is in its chamber…" Pandemonium looked around, Havak stopped;

"He's…" Havak's eyes began to glow bright yellow, "He's up ahead, c'mon." Havak walked forward towards where he sensed the person's location.

The walked through the plain, the wind blowing gently as the made their way across it.

**With Knuckles;**

Rouge was at home resting or probably eating. Tikal had summoned him earlier through a mental message. But he gritted his teeth now, growing impatient. He had been waiting for like what, ten minutes? The only good thing, there was gentle and cool breeze on this warm day. No clouds just a bright sun and the wind.

"Tikal…" He mumbled, "This better be important, Rouge isn't one to control her hunger right now…."

A hollow chuckle spooked him, making him jump. He heart raced as he saw a familiar but scary face. He slightly relaxed upon seeing him, he didn't know if he was an enemy but he healed him, so that meant something. But upon seeing who he knew as Darkness he took a fighting stance;

"What are you doing here?" He growled at Pandemonium, "And why are you with him?" Knuckles asked Havak in a harsh tone;

"Relax," Havak's voice was not calming, that fact that it sounded hollow and ghostly did not help at all. "We're here to give you this." Havak walked closer to him, his hand extended, the letter in between two of his three thick fingers.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Knuckles growled, "What is he doing here, and why are you with him?" Knuckles hesitated during a silence, but he took the letter. "What's this for?"

Havak shrugged, "I don't know, someone girl gave it to him thinking he was Chaos." He said pointing at Pandemonium, "She said to give it to you, the description sounded familiar, so I agreed." He turned around, that was that was really left to say.

"Wait, why is he with you?" Knuckles suddenly shouted as they began to leave.

Havak turned around, "He my punching bag till that war prediction happens."

"War prediction?" Knuckles asked. He was very confused.

Havak sighed, "I don't have time, you'll find out sooner or later." Havak swung his arm down once, as if say 'Forget it' "Someone's gonna tell you, later." Havak said turning around, ending the conversation.

"Wait, I demand to know!" Knuckles growled.

"Keep demanding, it's not my job to tell." Havak kept walking, Pandemonium followed.

"Stupid…things…" Knuckles growled to himself, "What the hell is this for anyway?" Knuckles looked at the envelope; he began to tear off the wide paper seal.

Somehow with those big gloves he pulled out the letter and began to read it;

_Dear Knuckles,_

_It had been a long time since I've even tried to talk to you…_

**

* * *

With Scythe (Noon);**

Mystic Ruins was warm now, though neither of them felt it. It was bright day, light beamed through the opening of the leaves and trees. The ground was slightly wet from a light rain shower earlier. Birds chirped as the two talked quietly, as friends.

Scythe had finally been found by an old friend. He was trying to make amends with the snake. But the constant subject of Shadow was being brought up;

"The man is dead," Scythe said quietly, "He knew what was wrong with Shadow, he worked on him while he was held captive; I went to where he lived. There were seven dead guards and he was in a chair, dead."

"Tell my Scythe, from your point of view." The yellow echidna asked, putting aside that set of bad news. He seemed young, but spoke as if he had many ages of experience, "The way this council works, do you agree with it?"

"I have no opinion, I was only a messenger." He said to the elder in a respectful tone.

"Yet, you fought by my side before, and you are now our messenger. Being a personal, very respected and observant friend, if anyone's opinion matters the most, it yours." The echidna said crossing his arms.

"My opinion? I quit being a messenger because I don't always agree with this council." Scythe looked at him now, "The fact that the council refuses to help anyone who is not a guardian or in a relationship with them, well that tends to press my last nerves. I've heard of the incidents with Knuckles' wife, Rouge, I believe." He eyed his friend carefully, "Everyone says that you agreed to it." The ghostly yellow echidna sighed;

"Well not much I can say on that." He simply said, "Some decisions were made, said to be on my behalf, when in reality some of the council was overzealous with the fact the guardian bloodline was going to be mixed with bat blood." He chuckled lightly, "My first wife was an echidna, we had one child, he was not a guardian, but then she passed away, I wed again, but to a hedgehog, our daughter was mix and yet she was guardian.

The snake grew a smirk, "Does anyone know about that?"

"Maybe, but really it doesn't matter. The council before us, appointed my daughter as a guardian before she was born, thus she was born with the symbol. That council did not oppose a mix marriage, they believe it encouraged a peace and promoted a brotherhood base on character, not species." The echidna looked sadden suddenly as he spoke again;

"But this generation, the ones who are younger than me, somehow got it in their heads that the bloodline must be pure echidna, but the idiots do not realize that they might even be mixed."

"And you haven't told anyone this because…" Scythe looked at him strangely.

"I would have, but I think Knuckles has done it himself. He fought for Rouge, defied the council's wishes and well, according to Tikal, their first born is expected to be a guardian. I admire Tikal for letting him go with his heart, Tikal was from their generation but she was different, I remember."

"Is Knuckles a pure echidna?"

"Yes," The echidna looked at him questionably, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Scythe broke eye contact, "So, are you going to help me with Shadow?"

"I've been watching, you very committed to aiding others Scythe. But you should know, he doesn't need your help. Shadow is not dying; he is only in a recovery state."

"Recovery state? What kind of recovery state makes you pass out twice, cough up blood and has you hooked up to monitor equipment?"

His friend chuckled, "Well, I say we leave it alone because I don't like explaining technicalities. But c'mon, we still have to warn a few more, including Knuckles." The echidna led his snake friend deep into the woods.

"Scythe, did you warn that purple chameleon, Espio?" He asked as he passed through tree branches.

"Yes, I did." The snake mumbled, "He took forever to track down, but when I found him, he was…um…" Scythe trailed off.

The echidna stopped by a tree and raised an eyebrow, "He was what?" He eyed the serpent strangely.

Scythe flexed his jaw and blinked once, "Lets just say, when a ninja is disturbed when they're with someone, the kiss isn't the only thing that's broken." His lower jaw flexed, trying to comfort the pain.

His friend chuckled, "Now this is unexpected, the chameleon is seeing someone?"

"Yeah, and when the 'moment' is ruined, he has temper problems…" Scythe flexed the left side of his lower jaw. "For a council member who is supposed to keep watch over everyone, you're pretty uninformed, not to mention…**lay-Z**"

"Okay two things," The yellow echidna said, "First of all, how did he break your jaw, you're snake; you don't have bones, and besides you maintain a spirit or physical form!"

Scythe began to move on, "That's my point, he was mad, and I thought Knuckles had temper problems." His echidna companion followed quickly.

"Second," He responded, "I only come in when I am needed."

"In other words you're **LAY-Z**" Scythe said slowly.

His friend chuckled suddenly, "He-he, Scythe, you should know better than to disturb a couple when they are in private." The yellow echidna took the lead.

"It's not like he was getting anywhere by kissing her neck and making her giggle." Scythe gagged mentally at the memory.

"Scythe, we're not all snakes. We have love, not just tangling and rubbing, though that is the better part." The echidna smirked.

"Much more simple if you ask me." Scythe scoffed, "C'mon, the edge of the cliff isn't too far now. From there, you can take me up to Angel Island."

"Scythe, I'm not stupid," The echidna retorted, "So, do you know who this girl was?"

Scythe grinned evilly, "You're never going to guess."

**Angel Island;**

Knuckles re-read the letter, for the fifth time. Now in his home, he tried to think straight, but as if things couldn't get more complicated, Rouge started beckoning him to get her something. She was on their bed, resting, she had thrown up recently, water and anti-vomit drink/medicine were on at the top of the list, and followed by ice-cream once her stomach settles…well at least from what he could tell that's what she'll want.

"Damn it!" He mumbled, "Where the heck did I put it?" He searched the kitchen cabinets now. The bath room didn't have to anti-vomit medicine and he couldn't find it anywhere else.

A light chatter and laughter came from the living room area. Knuckles peaked around the corner of the kitchen and stared strangely at the grey snake and yellow echidna;

"Who are you?" He growled as he made his presence known, the two had been chatting like nothing was wrong.

"Knuckles!" Rouge groaned from the bed room, she was in the bathroom. "Honey, what's taking so long?"

The snake chuckled, "I think it is best that you attend to her first, my Knuckles you have a lot to tell me." The snake gave friendly smile.

"You probably have no idea who we are. We're here as friends, but before anything else, I think your pregnant wife needs you." The echidna gave a smirk as Rouge called for him once more;

"I don't think so…" Knuckles mumbled taking a fighting stance, "Either explain—" Another cry from Rouge cut him off;

"Kn-Knuck-kles!" She wined, a vomit sound followed. The snake closed one eye and made a disgusted face as he heard another vomit sound.

"Trust us…besides age has taught me something, women first." The echidna tilted his head, hinting him to head over to her.

Knuckles mumbled some threat and the two only chuckled. He left the room to attend to Rouge.

"This is why snakes are better," Scythe began, "You have to admit, our ways of giving birth, are much easier and less intense."

"That maybe true, but our way is more…'enjoyable'…" The echidna grinned. He sighed suddenly as he looked around the room, "Knuckles should be grateful, we did not have all he has in my time. If someone threw up, it was there till something ate, stepped on it or if someone finally cleaned it up."

"And here I thought mammals were sanitary…" Scythe made tisk-tisk sound.

"At least I don't have slide on my belly; you slide on everything, including waste."

"Humph, that happened once, and don't forget we in the middle of a battle! I couldn't see it through that burning hut!" The snake glared at him.

"Still that was funny; no one would go near you for days!" The echidna broke into a light laughter.

Growling once, Scythe leaned forward and tried to see what was taking Knuckles so long;

"We could just leave a message with Tikal and go finish up." He recommended;

"No, this is personally important to me." The echidna began to tap his foot impatiently.

"How do you think he is handling a pregnant woman?" Scythe asked with a smirk.

"Well…Knuckles hasn't had the most open life…so…in short, it must be a living hell," The echidna chuckled;

"…the tribal wars ended in a basic extinction of guardians, there used to be a very nice amount, there would be one on duty for a few days and then another would take over, in a cycle. Letting those who had time, enjoy their lives, I was lucky enough to skip out sometimes," He grinned, "I sometimes could find someone to cover for me." The echidna said chuckling.

"And you call yourself a guardian." The snake 'tisked' "Tell me, how did you earn a place on this council?" He eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Humph, how did you ever become a tribal warlord? Last I remember you used the excuse 'I have a cold' to get out of training exercises." The echidna crossed his arms, "Care to explain that, Scythe the Snake Warlord?"

Before Scythe could growl and respond;

"Okay, I think she'll be fine for now," Knuckles stood before them now, arms crossed and teeth gritted, "Now care to explain why you're in my house, talking and acting as if your were invited guest?"

"Edgy aren't we Knuckles? How's the married life?" The echidna said grinning.

Knuckles growled, "Who are you?"

"We're from the council that watches you, and tries to aid you."

"You mean the people who tried to kill Rouge and stop our life from moving on?" He snapped immediately, "You better have good explanation for being here!"

"Talk about anger, are all of you like this when your wives are pregnant?" Scythe whispered through the side of his mouth to his friend.

"Sometimes—Ahem!" The echidna cleared his throat, "Knuckles, I know that you haven't had…the best confrontations with the council."

"Tell me about it," He mumbled, "What's your point?"

"Come now, I'm here to make amends, and catch up personally with our only guardian." The echidna gave a friendly smile.

Knuckles eased his body's tension. He relaxed, the echidna's tone was humble; he was telling the truth. He looked at the snake and calmly spoke;

"Who's he?"

"An old friend of his," Scythe was in his physical form right now. He yawned once and slithered back, laying his upper body and part of his mid body on 2/3 of the couch. The remaining end part of his body lay on the floor, "Oooh, very nice, very comfortable Knuckles, hope you don't mind." He smiled happily; it was the comfort he felt in the cushions of the couch.

"Yeah…" Knuckles stared at him strangely, "Just don't get any slime on it on it."

"Humph," The snake snuggled his head and upper body, "So Knuckles, how life going for you?"

"So far so good," He leaned against the wall near the entrance to the bedroom. "What are your names?"

"Call me Scythe, he does," The snake pointed with his tail at his friend.

"What? Not fond of being called Alexander?"

"Oh and you? I think its pretty nice having the name 'Ancient One', and people say I'm old."

"Your over 1350, yea, that's not what I call young." The…I guess…'Ancient One' retorted.

"Please, you're over fifteen hundred so don't talk to me about youth." Knuckles watched, very freaked out at how these two argued.

"Knuckles…" Someone moaned, "Who's here?" Rouge walked in, dizzily as she held her head. She leaned on the wall for support. She groaned as held hurt stomach;

"Rouge, you shouldn't be walking around." Knuckles tried to help her, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head is about to exploded and like I threw up my insides…how do think I feel?" She mumbled. "Who are they?" She groaned as she looked up and saw a snake making himself comfortable on her couch and a ghost like echidna smirking at them.

"Um…guests." Knuckles said in an uncertain tone, "Scythe is the snake and the yellow one is…um…Ancient One."

Rouge looked at him strangely. She glanced over at the snake resting on her couch, "Why are they here and why is that snake sleeping on the couch?"

"I'm awake, just resting my eyes. He's here to catch up with Knuckles, and I'm along for the ride and other important business." Scythe said with his eyes closed.

"What a beautiful lady," The echidna said bowing a little, "Knuckles, you really should be grateful."

Rouge smiled and blushed at the complement. "So," She said, "What are you here for?" Rouge put a hand on her stomach; she could feel it settle a little.

**

* * *

Outside Knuckles' home (3:00pm)**

Now because I don't want repay myself for the fifteenth time, they talked. The echidna asked everything about what they had been through with the council's earlier confrontations.

He asked for forgiveness on his behalf and asked Knuckles if he would agree to be on friendlier terms with the council; he said he would consider it. Scythe watched the three talk; he talked every once in awhile. But the conversation turned more serious as the subject of Eggman's future plans and the war that would happen was brought up. Knuckles, being the guardian of the Master Emerald was asked if he would do his part, especially since the Master Emerald would certainly be an object of interest.

Knuckles said yes, feeling that it was his duty. They parted on good terms.

* * *

But now that you have a the short version, let my friend take over this part…whoop-dee-frickin-doo…her name is Sasha, she's too lazy to make an account and abuses mine now, the following couple is her idea, (But she **is** horrible at writing so we worked on it together, I wrote, she spoke (more like ordered) what she wanted…), so you want lash at it, write; To Sasha:

* * *

Can't believe I actually did this…well whatever, its part of this long ass story now;

Espio took a knee on the tree branch. The area that surrounded Knuckles' home was forest on three sides; left; right; behind, and a large opening of plain in front. The grass swayed gently to the side as a soft wind blew, he was getting impatient for his company to arrive. But then again, he couldn't blame her; this had to be one of the hardest things ever for her.

This wasn't a big deal for him. He felt she should do it herself because he couldn't exclude Knuckles as friend. They were once friends, but now he was married and she had found him, but apologizing for her actions was her idea but she didn't have the will to do it. He was here to encourage her if she needed it, but he knew she probably wouldn't.

He lay back against the tree and stretched out his feet, relaxing. He turned invisible on the off chance that someone might spot him; he didn't want to be noticed until it was time. Closing his eyes, he smiled to himself, this would certainly allow him to come station square more, not only that, it would allow him to come to Angel Island more, that lake was the best place for a swim.

Now Vector and Charmy wouldn't have to cover up his big disappearance, so that meant he could now kick Charmy out next time he barged into his home saying, 'I have the right to do this since, I'm covering up for you. You can't imagine how many people ask about you, it's frickin tiring.' And following that, Charmy would either go for his food or burn out his Xbox 360;

(Ha-ha, I went to E3 when it happened, Gears of War; oh my god that looked so vicious! How many games have a usable chainsaw on their guns? Metal Gear Solid 4, that looks so cool, I hope for some reason they let you play as Raiden, the man has officially become a bad-ass!)

But now, he grinned at the thought of tossing the annoying bee out the tree. Sure he was older…but personality wise; he was still the biggest pain in the ass anyone could ever imagine. And worse part, the bee could shoot a stinger, and still not die. When he first shot his stinger, Espio praised; saying 'Finally he's gonna die!' but two weeks later, Charmy had grown a new stinger, evolution is a bitch sometimes. Charmy had trained seriously for the first time in his life and now has the ability to shoot a stinger and grow a new one a within an hour or two.

Twenty minutes passed by, he frowned. Was he going to have to bring her himself?

"Espio?" She said quietly from below. She could spot him anywhere now, invisible or not. He leaned to the side and smiled as he looked down at her. He jumped down in front of her.

She backed away slightly, she felt uncomfortable here.

"Hey," He said, "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He reached forward and ran a hand through her dreadlocks, making her smile, relaxing her.

He made himself visible as she spoke, "No, no," She said nervously looking around, "It's just…this place, I don't feel right. What if he doesn't care if I—"

He chuckled lightly, "You worry too much. Knuckles isn't going to hold a grudge like that. He may have been angry before but time eases things. Trust me, he's my friend, I know him; if he'll forgive Sonic for that hooker incident when was he sixteen, this will come and go like nothing."

"But I tried to ruin their marriage! That's—"

"Are you still trying to do it?" He firmly asked.

She cupped her hands and brought them to her chest, "No but—"

"Then don't worry," His smile brought one to her lips.

"Okay, but can you stay with me?" Julie-Su took his hand, gripping it.

"Yeah, of course." He wasn't planning on saying that but he couldn't tell her no, this was just as much of his idea as it was hers. They were in this together.

Is it me or does that make this sound like murder?

Sasha: Get back on track…I let your little stupid humor comments slide but now this is ruining the mood completely! This is not what I wanted, I wanted a romantic scene!

Snowman: Hey, don't restrict me, I owned this account first!

Sasha: Oh shut up and do what I said!

Snowman: I feel sorry for the guy you're hoping to spend the rest of you're life with. Espio and Julie-Su where the hell did you get this from?

Sasha: If you imagine it, they look so cute! Now hurry up and write!

Snowman: I would love to see what goes through that head of yours…no wonder you failed math but passed art with that…drawing…you know she submitted a hugging picture of Julie-Su and Espio for an extra credit thing in art? She got 12 extra points, giving her a 93 A; I say that's some bullshit…our teacher accepts an affectionate picture of animals but she bans my pictures of the Dipset (Drugs, and inappropriate themes) symbol and the Alien with Predator (Violence and freighting images), that is some bull…

Alright, sorry about that…try to go back to the normal mood.

He leaned forward and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning. She looked up at him and kissed quickly.

"Where would you be without me?" He asked smirking.

She huffed playfully, "Where would you be without me? If I remember right, you said I was the best thing in your life." She smiled as she press a finger on his lips. She wore the gloves that had individual fingers, she had the ones that kept them in three total, but she had a variety, these had all five.

"Don't even wanna think about it." He smiled as he leaned in for another kiss;

"Wow Espio, didn't think you were the romantic type," Someone chuckled.

The two parted their faces immediately and looked around. He chuckled again, then he hopped down from the tree branches in front of them. Grinning evilly;

"You know, I could remember you telling me once, '_there is no way that I would ever fall for a woman like you.'_" Knuckles crossed his arms and eyed the blushing chameleon suspiciously, "So this is what you've been doing. Vector and Charmy told me once you were on a nice long vacation," He looked at Julie-Su and smirked;

"Nice souvenir."

"Very funny," Espio crossed his arms, "How long have you been stalking us?"

"Stalking? First of all, you're trespassing, give me the $300 you still owe and I won't throw you off. Second of all, I've been observing you since let's see…" Knuckles looked at the sky and rubbed his chin as he thought, "I say about since you turned invisible in the tree."

"Yeah, that's stalking last I heard," Knuckles rolled his eyes, "So how's the whipped life?" Julie-Su smacked his arm, "Ow! Damn, what? He is! He's married!" She smacked him again.

"Espio!" She shouted softly, "Don't make him madder! Remember why we're here?"

"Tell me again, who's whipped Espio?" Knuckles asked seeing as he saw Julie-Su as the dominate one.

Espio frowned, "Yeah, I'll show you whipped you f—" Espio moved but Julie-Su cupped his mouth and stopped him.

"Sorry, life hasn't been relaxing lately," Julie-Su said nervously, "So um…did you hear why we're here?" She said quietly suddenly, almost like if she were ashamed of it.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go all sappy on me." Knuckles made gesture with his hands, "Two things, first; how'd this happen?"

"What, you're not going to invite us into your home?" Espio asked, faking shock. "I thought we were friends, and after that birthday gift I got two years ago!"

"Listen up you cheap-ass chameleon, unless you pay me—"

"Knuckles," Someone gritted from behind him. He flinched and nervously looked behind him. "How are you going to be so rude?"

"Eh-he-he, Rouge, I thought you were still inside." She glared at him, "What I only kidding, you know I wouldn't leave them outside!"

Espio coughed, "_Whipped!_" Knuckles only growled

"Espio, Julie, would like to come in?" Rouge asked polity.

"Um…thank you," Julie-Su responded quietly. She followed Rouge, her head down a little. Espio walked beside her, a hand on her shoulder;

"See, I told you he wouldn't be mad, Knux is a softy at heart—" A knuckle barbed hand gripped Espio's throat, "_C'mon I was kidding!_" He wheezed

"Skipping town for a couple months doesn't pay me back, where's my money!"

"Knuckles…" Rouge said crossing her arms and tapping her foot, "I think Julie would like to keep him in one piece…"

"But he owes me money! I just need five minutes to talk to him; you two go on, I won't hurt him…"

Rouge sighed and rolled her eyes, "Men…" She looked at the pink echidna next to her, and gave smile, "It's been awhile. C'mon I need to get me some ice cream." Time for new beginnings, and she is so faat. Julie-Su followed a weak smile on her face.

"Much…" Knuckles mumbled as he looked at the nervously chameleon.

"Hey, Knuckles, c'mon you're not gonna let a small 300 get between our friendship are ya?" Knuckles let him go and crossed his arms, staring hard at him, "Okay look I'm broke right now! I haven't worked with Charmy and Vector in a while!"

Knuckles began to laugh lightly, "What did you spend it all on her?"

Espio looked away and blushed lightly, "Maybe…"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "How'd you two even get together?"

"Long story…you don't want to know." Espio looked around for the girls, "Hey, you got anything to eat? I rushed over here without eating."

"Man, feed yourself. There are some berries on the bushes near the lake." Knuckles began to walk towards his house.

"C'mon after all we been through you ain't gonna at least give me a bologna sandwich?" Espio followed him, "Not even a glass of milk?"

"Nope," He responded quickly, "Glass of milk is $300."

Espio stared at him with wide eyes, "God damn, you got some special cows, jeez, what is their milk sacred or something?" He followed the echidna with the supposedly Super Special Cows with special milk.

**

* * *

I'ma cut it here, freaking 32 pages, yeah I'ma cut it.**

**Till 25 I'm out peace!**


End file.
